Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 2
by J. Tom
Summary: In the sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas return to Hill Valley to help Marty and Doc save Hill Valley from the darkness once again. But what happens when they return from 2015 to an alternate 1985? They must return to 1955 to set things right once again. A Kingdom Hearts/Back to the Future crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Future

**Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 2**

* * *

_**Welcome to the Fanifc story you've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_McFly residence (October 26, 1985 10:28 a.m.)_

Marty McFly laid on his bed sleeping as the song _Back in Time_ played on his clock radio. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore earlier that day after the whole trip to 1955 with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Only now he had taken off his jacket and vest, but still wore the checkerboard button-up shirt, red undershirt, black CASIO watch, blue jeans, black suspenders, grey socks, and white shoes with a red swish.

Marty drowsily got up to the sound of music playing above him. As he looked around, Marty wasn't sure what to think as he muttered, "What a nightmare…"

* * *

Later, Marty was sleepily walking through the hall when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I've got it!" he called.

As Marty opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw. There, standing outside his doorway were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas.

"Hey Marty!" greeted Sora with a friendly smile.

Marty just stared in disbelief, much to the confusion of the world-travelers.

"_Marty, who is it?"_ called Linda.

"Uh, just some friends." Marty called back, not taking his eyes off the group.

"You ok?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, you look like you just saw a ghost." added Riku.

Marty shook his head as he stepped outside and closed the door.

"I'm sorry guys," he apologized. "It's just… I thought it was all bad dream."

This took the group aback.

"You thought we were a dream?" asked Kairi.

Marty shrugged sheepishly. "I mean, it's all kinda hard to process. You know, time-travel, other worlds, cartoon characters that are real, Heartless, magic-themed-bad guys, it's… it's a lot to take in." he explained.

Sora and Co. nodded in understanding.

"It's ok Marty, we understand that seeing and experiencing non-normal things can be a bit overwhelming." said Mickey with a smile.

"Thanks." said Marty with a small smile.

"Wait, you said that you thought we were a dream?" asked Goofy.

Marty nodded.

"How long have we been gone for?" Goofy asked Mickey.

"About a month." the mouse king replied.

Marty's eyes widened. "Wait what?! A month?!" he asked in disbelief. Marty checked his watch. "It's only been about 9 hours since I last saw you!"

"9 hours?!" Kairi asked in shock.

"You mean we've only been gone a day in this world?" asked Roxas.

"Well different worlds do have different laws of time." Mickey reminded them.

"Oh!" Sora said in understanding.

"That would explain a lot." shrugged Donald.

There was a bit of silence before Marty broke it.

"All the same, it's so great to see you guys again!" he exclaimed.

Smiling, the group all shared a hug. As they departed, Marty finally noticed Roxas' different appearance: not faded.

"Whoa Roxas!" Marty exclaimed. "What happened to you? You look so… solid."

Roxas chuckled in amusement. "Yeah. That's because I have a heart now."

Marty gasped. "You do? Since when?" he asked.

"Since three days ago for us." replied Roxas. "Same thing for Naminé."

"Really?" asked Marty.

"How about we disgust this over breakfast?" suggested Sora.

Marty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I'd love to hear about all of your adventures recently."

Sora and Co. then followed Marty inside. But as soon as they entered the front door, they all got a big surprise. The interior of the house looked completely different! Fancy and expensive things were scattered all around the area. This confused everyone, especially Marty.

"Marty, did your parents remodel overnight?" asked Goofy.

"I… don't… know…" mumbled Marty.

Then, the eight heard two voices. They looked over to see Linda and Dave at the table eating breakfast. What surprised them was that Dave was wearing a suit and Linda looked better dressed.

"Oh, if Paul calls me tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight." said Linda.

"Linda, first of all, I'm not your answering service." said Dave. "Second of all, somebody named Greg or Craig called you just a little while ago." he added.

"Now which one was it, Greg or Craig?" asked Linda.

"I don't know, I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends." replied Dave.

"Hey," said Marty, gaining his sibling's attention. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Breakfast." replied Linda as if the answer was obvious.

"What did you sleep in your clothes again last night?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, yeah what are you wearing, Dave?" asked Marty.

"Marty, I always wear a suit to the office." replied Dave as he stood up.

Marty just blinked.

_"I thought he worked at Burger King."_ Goofy whispered to Donald. The mage only shrugged in confusion.

Just then, another two familiar voices were heard. Everyone turned to the back door to see George and Lorraine walk in. Like Dave and Linda, they looked different as well. Cleaner, better clothes, and very happy.

"I think we need a rematch." said Lorraine.

"Oh, oh a rematch, why, were you cheating?" teased George.

"No." replied Lorraine with a smile.

The two then took notice of their kids and guests.

"Hello." greeted George.

"Good morning." greeted Lorraine.

Marty stared in shock as he suddenly fell to the ground.

"MARTY!" Sora and Co. exclaimed in surprise as they helped him up.

Lorraine and George look over to where Marty, Sora, and the world-travelers were.

"Mom, Dad." Marty panted.

"Marty, are you alright?" asked Lorraine, concerned.

"Did you hurt your head?" asked George.

"I think he's fine." said Riku as he and Kairi got Marty back on his feet.

Marty then looked at his parents in shock. "You guys look great. Mom, you look so thin." he said in disbelief.

"Why thank you, Marty." smiled Lorraine, only for George to pinch her butt. "George!" she giggled.

Lorraine then walked over to her second son. "Good morning, sleepyhead." she said as she hugged him. "Good morning, Dave, Linda." she said to her oldest kids as she hugged them.

"Good morning, Mom." smiled Dave.

"Good morning, Mom." said Linda.

The McFly's then took notice of Sora and the world-travelers.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi! And Mickey, Donald, and Goofy too!" Lorraine exclaimed happily.

"Uh, hi Mrs. McFly." greeted Sora.

"Good to see you guys." smiled Kairi.

"I thought you guys had to leave for something." said George, confused.

"And who's your friend?" asked Linda.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Roxas traded worried glances before Mickey spoke up.

"This is our friend Roxas." explained Mickey, gesturing to the former Nobody. "He's another friend of ours that came along for our traveling."

"That's right!" said Roxas. "I was back at the… hotel we were staying at while these six were off doing some last-minute exploring."

"And we were gonna leave yesterday, but our flight was canceled." lied Riku.

"So we decided to visit you guys again!" added Sora.

Lorraine and George smiled. "Well that's very nice of you guys." Lorraine said with a smile.

"Oh, Marty, I almost forgot, Jennifer Parker called." said Linda.

"Oh, I sure like her, Marty, she is such a sweet girl." said Lorraine, which shocked Marty, Sora, and Co. "Isn't tonight the night of the big date?" she added.

"What, what, ma?" Marty asked, confused.

"Well, aren't you going up to the lake tonight, you've been planning it for two weeks." reminded Lorraine.

"Well, ma, we talked about this, we're not gonna go to the lake, the car's wrecked." said Marty, confused.

That shocked the rest of the McFly's.

"'Wrecked?'" George asked in disbelief.

"What?!" exclaimed Lorraine.

"'Wrecked?' When the hell did this happen?!" exclaimed Dave.

"Seriously?!" asked Linda.

"Why wasn't I told?!" demanded Dave.

"Quiet down, I'm sure the car is fine." George assured the family.

"Why the hell am I always the last one to know about these things?" rumbled Dave.

George walked towards the door, Marty, Sora, and thee travelers following him. George opened it and to the eight friends' surprise, there outside was Biff Tannen… waxing the McFly's apparently intact car. Biff was also wearing a green work attire while standing near a truck that read "Biff's Auto-Detailing."

"See, there's Biff out there waxing it right now." George said to his son and the travelers.

"Biff?" Sora asked.

"As in Biff Tannen, the kid who bullied you in school?" added Riku in disbelief.

George nodded. "Yep. After he got his Auto-Detaling business up and running, we've become his most loyal customers." he replied. He then turned to Biff and called out, "Now, Biff, I wanna make sure that we get two coats of wax this time, not just one."

"Just finishing up the second coat now." Biff called back, surprisingly, not in a mean tone.

"Now Biff, don't con me." George called out.

Biff chuckled. "I'm, I'm sorry, Mr. McFly, I mean, I was just starting on the second coat." he said to his former classmate.

George smiled. "That Biff, what a character." he said as he closed the door.

"How did we miss him when we arrived?" asked Kairi.

"He must've been too busy to realize that we had just beamed down on the McFly's doorstep." replied Riku with a shrug.

"Always trying to get away with something." continued George as he sat down on a chair, looking over some papers. "Been on top of Biff ever since high school. Although, if it wasn't for him…"

"We never would have fallen in love." finished Lorraine with a smile.

"That's right." smiled George.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty traded confused glances.

"Well… that's one way to put it." Sora said to them.

"I… guess…" muttered Marty.

Just then, Biff entered through the front door, holding a package. "Mr. McFly, Mr. McFly, this just arrived," said Biff excitedly before noticing Marty. "Oh hi Marty." he greeted before turning back to George. "I think it's your new book."

George and Lorraine ripped it open while Biff looked on excitedly and Sora, Marty, and Co. looked on, confused.

"Ah, honey, your first novel." Lorraine said excitedly.

Lorraine pulled out a book that read, "A Match Made in Space." There on the cover was a young couple in pajamas brought together by seven aliens.

Sora, Marty, and Co.'s eyes widened when they saw the cover. It was just like the scene they _(except Roxas)_ created to convince George to take Lorraine to the dance in 1955. The middle alien looked like Marty when he was in his radiation suit while the three on each side of the alien looked like beings with black cloaks with the hoods up. Two were shorter than the rest, one having round ears on the top.

'George/Dad must've gotten inspiration from that scene we pulled in his bedroom to convince him to take Lorraine/Mom to the dance.' Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty thought to themselves.

Lorraine then showed the back cover which showed a black-and-white photo of George with round glasses.

"Like I always told you, if you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything." said George with a smile, handing Marty the book.

Marty just smiled in amusement at the novel.

Just then, Biff came running up to Marty. "Oh, oh Marty, here's your keys. You're all waxed up, ready for tonight." he said, handing the teenager a set of keys.

"Keys?" Marty asked in confusion.

* * *

_Outside…_

Marty opened the garage and to his and his friends' surprise, there stood a black Toyota Hilux.

"Whoa!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas exclaimed in awe.

"A Toyota Hilux? That's amazing." exclaimed Mickey.

"And it's yours?" Kairi asked the McFly teen.

"Apparently." Marty said as he looked at the car.

"New interior, happy family with better jobs, Biff working for you guys, the car not wrecked, and you having a Toyota Hilux? How did this happen?" asked Sora.

"I think I might know." said Mickey. "Remember what Doc said before we confronted Xemnas back in 1955?"

Everyone thought back to those events.

_Hill Valley Courthouse, 1955:_

_"But good news: We did it! My parents are together and my family's saved!" exclaimed Marty._

_"It's true, George came through and knocked out Biff in one punch… before we had to deal with his Heartless… luckily he's ok, but won't be hurting anyone for a while." added Mickey as Marty showed Doc the picture._

_"He's never stood up to that butthead in his life!" exclaimed Marty._

_"Never?!" asked Doc, a little concerned, handing Marty back his picture._

_"Is something wrong?" asked Riku._

_"Un, no, nothing at all." replied Doc as they walked over to the DeLorean._

_Present:_

"Doc did seem nervous when you mentioned that George never stood up to Biff in his life." said Kairi.

Mickey nodded. "Which means, when George finally stood up to Biff, we unintentionally created a new timeline."

"A new timeline?!" Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas exclaimed at the same time.

"I get it." said Riku. "George standing up to Biff gave him the confidence he needed in order to make his future with him and Lorraine a better one."

"That's pretty heavy." commented Marty.

"But wait," said Kairi with concern. "That means Marty isn't with the family he grew up with. Although those people in there are his parents, brother, and sister, they're basically strangers to him and they don't even know it."

Everyone's eyes widened. Kairi was right. Marty was no longer in the timeline he grew up in. That one was erased.

"Oh Marty we're so sorry." Goofy said guiltily.

Marty smiled. "Don't worry about it guys. It was an accident. I'll get through it."

"Are you sure?" asked Sora.

Marty nodded. "I'm sure I'll get used to it. And who knows? Maybe memories of this timeline might come flooding into my head. But I can assure you that I will not forget all the good times from the old timeline."

Sora and Co. smiled at Marty's positivity.

Just then, walking up to the McFly driveway was Jennifer Parker. She wore a blue vest over a white shirt and had pink flower pants. She also wore a white belt, white shoes, a white watch on her left arm, and a light brown purse wrapped around her.

"How about a ride, Mister?" she asked with a smile.

"Jennifer, oh are you a sight for sore eyes. Let me look at you." Marty said in relief as he walked over to his girlfriend.

Jennifer was confused. "Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week."

"I haven't." replied Marty, absent-mindedly.

"You okay, is everything alright?" asked Jennifer.

Marty looked back to the house to see his parents smiling at him as they walked away.

"Aw yeah, everything is great." Marty said as he faced Jennifer again.

The two then shared a kiss.

"Such lovely romance." Kairi gushed as she and Sora held hands, the latter smiling at his girlfriend knowingly.

Jennifer took notice of the world travelers. "Oh hey guys. Didn't know you'd be here." she greeted.

"Or flight got canceled so we came to visit Marty." replied Sora.

"I'm Roxas." greeted Roxas, shaking Jennifer's hand.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." smiled Jennifer.

Suddenly, there was a loud whooshing noise, making everyone look towards the McFly driveway. Racing up and accidentally hitting a garbage can was the DeLorean. And out from the DeLorean came Doc!

Doc wore a long yellow coat, a red shirt with Japanese symbols _(no undershirt)_, silver wraparound glasses, a plastic transparent necktie, green socks, black rubber boots with red laces, and a watch on each wrist.

"Marty!" Doc exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're still here!" He then took notice of Sora and the world-travelers. "Oh Sora! Everyone! I was hoping that you would be here too! You gotta come back with me!

"Where?" asked Marty, waving a hand over Doc's glasses.

"Back to the future!" replied Doc as he moved his glasses up.

Doc then knocked the lid of another one of the garbage cans off and began rummaging through the trash.

"Doc, why are you going through the McFly's trash?" Donald asked, confused.

"I need fuel." replied Doc.

Doc then opened up something on the back of the time machine that read "MR. FUSION. HOVE ENERGY REACTOR."

"Go ahead, quick, get in the car." said Doc as he put the garbage in.

"No no no, Doc, I just got here, okay, Jennifer's here, we're gonna take the new truck for a spin." protested Marty.

"Well, bring her along. This concerns her too." said Doc as he closed the reactor.

Marty was surprised. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas shared his surprise while Jennifer looked confused.

"Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become, assholes or something?" asked Marty.

Doc thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Oh no no no no no, Marty, both you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's your kids, Marty, something has got to be done about your kids!" he replied.

"What about us Doc?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, why do we need to go to the future?" asked Kairi.

Doc turned to them with a serious expression. "It's the Heartless! They're popping up all over town in the future!" he replied.

This made Sora and Co. share alarmed glances.

Soon, everyone was seated in the car. Doc was at the wheel with Sora, Marty, and Jennifer sitting next to him. Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas sat behind them. Because there weren't enough seats, Mickey sat on Goofy's lap while Donald sat on Kairi's. The DeLorean backed out of the driveway into the street as Doc began to flip some switched above them. He had also just put on a headset attached to his glasses.

"Hey, Doc, we better back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88." Marty said to his scientist friend.

Doc smirked. "Roads? Where we're going we don't need _(puts his glassed back down)_ roads." he replied.

This confused everyone.

"Whaddya mean Doc?" asked Sora.

Doc chuckled. "Just watch."

Suddenly, the DeLorean began to float in the air, much to everyone's surprise _(except Doc's)_.

"We're flying!" exclaimed Sora.

"In a car!" added Roxas in equal shock.

Just then, Biff exited the McFLy residence and ran towards the garage. "Hey Marty, Marty, I wanna show you these new matchbooks for my auto detailing I had printed up..." he called out before he noticed the time machine. "A flying DeLorean?" he asked in disbelief and confusion.

The DeLorean flew off down the street, turned around, and heads towards the sky before disappearing, leaving trails of fire behind in the sky.

Biff stared in shock and confusion. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked out loud.

Across the street behind a tree stood Ansem. He smirked as he opened a corridor to where Sora, Marty, Jennifer, Doc, and the world travelers had gone off to.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Let me know what you all think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: 2015

_**And now the future… of this world. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_October 21, 2015, Hill Valley:_

The DeLorean appeared into the dark sky and flew by several other flying cars going the opposite direction. Rain poured down from the clouds. A flying taxi almost collided into the time machine, making Marty, Jennifer, and the world-travelers scream in alarm as Doc pulled away from it.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Marty.

"Taxi-cab." replied Doc.

"Taxi-cab?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"I thought we were flying." said Donald, confused.

"We are." replied Doc, turing on the windshield wipers.

"Alright Doc, what's going on, huh? Where are we?" asked Marty.

"More like 'When are we?'." quipped Roxas.

Doc lifted up his glasses and looked at the time display.

"We are descending towards Hill Valley, California, at 4:29pm, on Wednesday, October 21st, 2015." he informed the group, which surprised them.

"2015?" asked Sora.

"You mean we're in the future?" asked Marty.

Jennifer was confused. "Future, Marty? What do you mean? How can we be in the future?" she asked her boyfriend.

Marty, Sora, and Co. realized that Jennifer still had no idea about the time machine.

"Well, uh, you see Jennifer…" Mickey began awkwardly.

"You're… in a time machine." continued Sora.

Jennifer's eyes widened. "And this is the year 2015?" she asked.

"October 21st 2015." Doc clarified.

Jennifer suddenly became excited. "God, so like you weren't kidding! Marty, we can actually see our futures!" she exclaimed to Marty. Jennifer then turned to Doc. "' Doc, you said we were married, right?"

"Uhhh..." began Doc, giving her a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, was it a big wedding?" Jennifer asked before facing Marty. "Marty, we'll be able to see our wedding!"

"Wow." Marty breathed.

"I'll be able to see my wedding dress." Jennifer said in awe.

"Wow." Marty breathed again.

"She sounds just like you when we first came to Disney Castle." Sora said to Kairi, making the redhead giggle.

"I wonder where we live, I bet it's a big house, with lots of kids." Jennifer continued before facing Doc. "How many kids..."

But before she could continue, Doc suddenly got out a gadget and shined it on Jennifer, making her fall back, unconscious.

This shocked Sora, Marty, and Co.

"Doc, what the hell are you doing?!" demanded Marty.

"Relax Marty, it's a sleep-induced alpha-rhythm generator." said Doc.

"But why did put her into unconsciousness?!" asked Sora.

"She was asking too many questions and no one should know too much about their future. This way when she wakes up, she'll think it was all a dream." replied Doc.

"But you did listen to Marty's letter." Riku pointed out.

"Yes, but I was willing to make an exception because it was a life-or-death situation." said Doc.

"He does have a point." shrugged Mickey.

"But then why did you tell us to bring Jennifer, Doc?" asked Goofy.

"I had to do something! She saw the time machine, I couldn't just leave her there with that information." said Doc defensively. "Don't worry, she's not essential to my plans." he added.

"You're the Doc, Doc." shrugged Marty.

'Never hurts to improvise.' Sora thought to himself in a deadpan tone.

Then Doc noticed a turn-off. "Here's our exit!" he called.

"Lead the way!" said Mickey.

The DeLorean exited the skyway, flying under a floating sign saying _"Phoenix : Boston : London"_ and underneath _"Local traffic: Hill Valley exit next right." _

After leaving the skyway it passed a floating sign, _"Welcome to Hill Valley. Mayor Goldie Wilson II. A nice place to live. Please fly carefully. Ejection Seats Save Lives."_

"Looks like Goldie took after his father." quipped Riku, making his fellow world-travelers chuckle.

The DeLorean descended down into Hill Valley before landing in an alleyway. Doc opened the car doors.

"Ok everyone, now let's get down to business." Doc informed them. "Marty, first you gotta get out and change clothes."

"Right now?" asked Marty. It's pouring rain."

Doc looked at his watch. "Wait five more seconds." he told them.

Exactly five seconds after he said that, the rain stopped.

"Nice timing Doc." said Sora with a smirk.

"Yep. Right on the tick. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service." said Doc.

"You can say that again." giggled Kairi.

The group got out of the car. Doc stood up and began to pull off a rubber mask.

"Uh, Doc what're you doin'?" asked Mickey, confused.

"Excuse the disguise, everyone, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me." said Doc. "I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got an all-natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood - added a good thirty or forty years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon."

Doc then pulled the mask completely off. "What do you think?" he asked.

"You look great, Doc." said Marty, amazed.

"Yeah, hardly recognize you." complimented Sora.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy nodded in agreement.

The eight friends then began to look around a little.

"The future... unbelievable..." muttered Marty.

"We've gotta check it out." said Sora.

"All in good time everyone, we're on a tight schedule here." said Doc, regaining their attention.

"Tell me about my future. I mean, I know I make it big, but what do I become, like a rich rock star or something?" asked Marty.

"Please Marty, no-one should know too much about their own destiny." insisted Doc.

"Right, right...I am rich though?" asked Marty.

"Marty focus." reminded Riku.

Doc got several bags out of the DeLorean.

"Alright everyone, put these on." instructed Doc.

Doc handed Sora, Marty, Riku, and Kairi different bags. Then he turned to Roxas and the Disney Trio.

"I'm sorry you four. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, I couldn't the right clothe sizes for you. And Roxas, I didn't know you'd be here too." he apologized.

Roxas waved it off. "Don't worry Doc. I brought my old Organization cloak just in case." He turned to Sora. "Hey Sora!"

"Don't worry, I got ya!" shouted Sora, pulling out Roxas' cloak out of one of his magic garment pockets and tossed it to the blonde.

Roxas got it and put it on.

"Good thing I brought mine too." said Mickey, pulling his out of his garment pockets.

Donald turned to Goofy and nodded before waving his finger. Immediately, Donald and Goofy were in their royal garments.

Donald wore a long navy jacket, which had a blue addition to the bottom that covered the lower half of his body. The sleeves were long and resembled those of a sweater, sporting vertical creases. The jacket had two large, yellow buttons down the front, a gold-lined pattern of ovals, rather resembling Mickey and Minnie's ears, on the lower half, and a blue belt tie around the waist. His hat resembled a stereotypical witch's hat, as well as the hat on his Mage's Staff. It was dark blue, has a wide brim with gold lining, and the tip curls in a very angular fashion.

Goofy wore armor over his body, though most of it was on his left side, leaving his right side mostly exposed except for a metal armlet on his upper arm. His left arm sported the same armlet, but included several more pieces of armor, such as a pauldron over his left shoulder, a thick, cylindrical gauntlet covering most of the rest of his arm, and a metal glove overtop his normal white one. Goofy donned a sleeveless, orange shirt with a high, yellow collar with an oblong, blue piece of clothing over his right half, held on by a black strap attached by yellow, star-shaped buttons. He wore a thick, metal belt around his waist with two blue straps looping around the back of it. Goofy's pants were baggy and orange with a noticeable seam down the front of each leg. The bottom of the legs were black with gold lining. Goofy's shoes were made of metal and the toes curl upward. Goofy sported a metal hat, which resembles a knight's helmet, and sported a curved blade on the top.

"Perfect!" smiled Doc as went into the car and got out a pair of futuristic binoculars. "We've got a mission to accomplish!"

Doc ran towards the end of the alleyway and used the binoculars.

Doc spotted a woman walking down the street, then a boy that resembled Marty in future-like clothes walking past her and into a futuristic phone box.

"Uh huh, precisely on schedule." muttered Doc, pleased.

As Doc was watching, Marty got some large white shoes out of the bag and put the right one on. It automatically laced itself up.

"Power laces, all right!" said Marty, impressed.

"Awesome!" commented Sora.

Marty then put on the left shoe and it did the same thing. He then got a jacket out of the bag and put it on, but it was too big.

Doc came running back towards Marty, Sora, and Co.

"This thing doesn't fit." said Marty.

Doc pressed a button, making the jacket shrink down to a perfect fit for Marty.

"_Size adjusting, fits."_ said the jacket's voice over.

"Pull out your pants pockets. All kids in the future wear their pants inside out." said Doc.

Marty did so.

Doc went back into the bag and pulled out a cap. "Put this on." he said as he put the hat on Marty.

Doc took a good look at his friends' new looks.

Mickey and Roxas wore their black coats and Donald and Goofy wore their royal clothes.

Sora and Riku wore attires just like the one they wore during the Mark of Mastery Exam with some additional stuff.

Sora wore a hoodie that was mainly grey, with black lining with the hood being red. His sleeves were grey with white lines separating them from the red edging. His shirt was also black and beared a Recusant's Sigil, the X on his shirt, just like the one the real Organization XIII had placed there without Sora's knowledge during that time. His gloves took a similar approach to those of his current attire, with them being black and yellow and having a grey shape on the center. Sora's pants were red, with a dark blue belt that was held together by a silver belt buckle. His pockets were red with white edging. His shoes took a similar design to his shoes he wore when he was 14, but the straps were white and the tongue was colored yellow. Sora's crown pendant was still present.

Sora also had on the headset Hiro gave him back in San Fransokyo that he gave him, as Sora knew that there was a lot of futuristic technology in this world's version of 2015.

Riku wore a white, black-trimmed zip-up vest with yellow lining on the sides and a black high collar. The vest also had a black sigil for the Spirit Dream Eaters on the back. He also wore a pair of black wristbands, white-blue pants with a black belt with a silver buckle, and white shoes with black laces and a yellow lining on the bottom just above the black soles.

He also wore a dark blue helmet with bright electric blue lining similar to the one he wore in The Grid.

Kairi wore an outfit similar to the one she wore when she was 14: a white top with a black one underneath _(the black one showing at her collarbone and at the hem)_ which slightly exposed her navel, purple bike shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also featured a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

Marty wore a red auto-adjusting and auto-drying jacket with grey sleeves and pocket flaps, his blue jeans with his pockets turned out, his white socks, white Nike MAG power-lacing shoes, and a color-shifting lenticular baseball cap.

"Perfect." Doc said pleased. "You all look amazing. And Marty, you're the spitting image of your future son."

"What?" asked Marty.

"Help me move Jennifer over here!" said Doc as he went back to the time machine to get Jennifer.

Marty followed and he and Doc lifted Jennifer out of the DeLorean.

"So what's the deal?" asked Marty.

"Grab her feet." instructed Doc.

Marty did so, and they put Jennifer down by some discarded laser discs.

"OK, now what?" asked Marty.

Doc looked at one of his watches. "In exactly 2 minutes, you go round the corner into the Café 80's."

"Cafe 80's?" Marty asked.

"Must be an 80's-themed café." shrugged Goofy.

"Indeed, one of those nostalgia places, but not done very well" nodded Doc before turning back to Marty. "Go in and order a Pepsi. Here's a 50. And wait for a guy named Griff." he told hi, handing him a 50-dollar bill.

"Right, Griff." nodded Marty.

"Griff's going to ask you about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell him you are out! Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested." explained Doc.

"OK." nodded Marty.

"Then leave, come back here and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone and try not to look at anything." instructed Doc.

Doc then turned to the seven worldly-travelers. "You guys will wait outside the Café." he instructed.

"How come?" asked Sora.

"Because, I need you to protect Marty in case the Heartless show up. They may recognize him from both 1955 and 1985." explained Doc.

"I get it." nodded Riku. "And if possible, find out whoever's causing them to appear."

"Precisely!" nodded Doc.

But Marty was confused. "I don't get it, I thought you said this had something to do with my kids?"

Doc then brought out a newspaper. "Look what happens to your son!"

Doc handed Marty the newspaper. The McFly boy and the world-travelers read it when their eyes went wide and they gasped in shock and horror.

The headline read, _"Youth Jailed For Attempted Robbery." _ And there was a picture of someone who looked just like Marty being arrested.

"My son?!" Marty exclaimed in shock.

"Gawrsh, he looks just like you." said Goofy.

"And he was arrested? That's terrible!" Kairi exclaimed in horror.

"'Within two hours of his arrest, Martin McFly Jr. was tried, convicted and sentenced to fifteen years in the State Penitentiary.'" read Mickey.

"Only two hours?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief.

"The justice system works swiftly in the future, now that they've abolished all lawyers." explained Doc.

"This is heavy." muttered Marty.

"Oh, it gets worse! Next week your daughter, Marty Jr.'s twin, Marlene attempts to break him out of jail and she gets set up for 20 years!" added Doc.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Roxas.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Kairi.

"My daughter? Wait a minute, I have a daughter?" asked Marty.

"Yeah, you have twins, like Doc said." said Riku.

"You see, this one event starts a chain reaction which completely destroys your entire family." explained Doc.

Mickey then noticed something on the newspaper. Then, he remembered today's date.

"Wait a minute, Doc this newspaper won't be released until tomorrow!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Precisely! I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this one event, that's why we're here today to prevent this incident from ever happening. It was also when I spotted the Heartless. I took care of them myself as ther wasn't many, but I knew that the world-travelers would return if our world was in danger of the darkness once again." explained Doc before his watch beeped. "Damn, I'm late!" he exclaimed in worry as he began to run off.

"Wait a minute, where are you going now?" asked Marty.

"To intercept the real Marty Jr., you're taking his place." explained Doc. "Round the corner at the Café 80's, guy named Griff, just say no, and you seven keep an eye out for any trouble!

"But what about Jennifer?" asked Kairi. "I don't think it's safe to leave her in an alleyway."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe, it'll just be for a few minutes." assured Doc.

Sora, Marty, and Co. nodded as they started to walk off towards Café 80's

"And everyone, be careful around that Griff character." said Doc as he put his finger up to his head and made a "he's loopy" sign. "He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants."

"Got it Doc." nodded Sora.

With that said, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas left the alleyway towards the Café, unaware that things were about to get even more complicated than they already were.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**I'll see you all soon! Be sure to rate and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hoverboard Chase

_**Keep an eye out for a character who wasn't in the original movie. **_

_**Also, school is starting up for me in just a couple of days, so chapters and new stories may take a while to upload.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty emerged from the alleyway and stared in awe at their new surroundings.

"The future." muttered Marty.

Everything looked as though if it came out of a dream. Flying cars, people with strange clothes, odd technology.

The Courthouse was still there, only now it was the Courthouse Mall. The clock in the Clock Tower still said 10:04.

"Jeez, they never fixed the clock tower?" asked Riku, raising an eyebrow.

"After 60 years no less." muttered Donald in agreement.

"Maybe they just couldn't afford it." shrugged Mickey.

"Again, after 60 years." repeated Donald.

They looked around and saw that the road had a "No Landing" sign painted on it.

"That's a new one, a-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

They noticed cars flying all around and they could see the skyway from where they stood. Looking up at the Courthouse, they saw that instead of a car park, the central area of the Square now had a nice pond and tropical plants.

"First a grassy area, then a parking lot, and now a pretty pond." commented Kairi.

"What's next, a subway?" joked Sora, making everyone chuckle in amusement.

They turned around and they saw behind them was the Texaco gas station which was now 2 levels. One for hover-converted cars, and one for ground cars.

"Fancy for both uses of future-like transportation." commented Mickey.

"Hey check it out." Marty called to them.

The world-travelers looked over in Marty's direction and saw that the movie theater was now a Holomax, and Jaws 19 was showing.

"Holographic movie theaters. Cool." remarked Sora.

They looked other way as a holographic shark came out of the Holomax sign, creeping towards them. It was just about to 'eat' them when they turned around and saw it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in alarm, covering their heads and ducking a bit.

The shark then disappeared. They straightened up and saw the people giving them some strange looks.

"Shark still looks fake." Marty said quietly.

"Yet even scarier than the ones in the first four films." said Mickey, still slightly shaken.

"And I thought Scar's fiery spirit was scary." remarked Kairi.

Then, they noticed a holo-billboard in the background "start" as a man similar to a young Goldie Wilson appeared.

_"Hi friends, Goldie Wilson III here for 'Wilson's Hover-Conversion Systems.' You know, when my grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems. But now, you don't have to worry about traffic! I'll hover-convert your old road car into a skyway flyer. For only $39,999.95. So come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson III, at any one of our 29 convenient locations. Remember, keep 'em flying."_

The group just stared.

"Okay?" said Sora, unsure what to make of that.

"$39,999.95?" asked Roxas in disbelief.

"Not even Uncle Scrooge would charge that much." said Donald.

"Glomgold might." Goofy pointed out.

"And if he was still alive, Rockerduck too." added Mickey.

The group walked over to an Antique store and looked through the window. Inside were a bunch of items that included, 'Grey's Sports Almanac 1950-2000', a JAWS Nintendo game, a Roger Rabbit doll, a lava lamp, a Dustbuster, a walkman, Animal House & Dragnet videos, and Marty's shirt and jacket that he wore when they first met him.

"Wonder if any of the stuff we wore in 1955 is in there." Sora wondered out loud.

"That reminds me, I gotta call Roger, it's been too long since we last spoke." commented Mickey.

Then, they saw that the Café 80's was right next to the store. Marty faced the world-travelers.

"Ok guys. So you remember the plan?" asked Marty.

"You go in and pose as your son." said Sora.

"And we keep an eye out for the Heartless." added Kairi.

"And just in case this Griff character is as crazy as Doc said, we'll be ready to back you up." said Mickey.

Marty smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." smiled Riku.

* * *

The group of eight walked into the café and saw that this was where Lou's Café was in 1955. _"Beat It"_ by Michael Jackson was playing in the background.

"Alright, I love this song!" exclaimed Donald happily.

Mickey and Goofy exchanged knowing smirks.

The layout of the café eas still basically the same as it was in 1955. Behind the counter were several TV's playing shows of the 1980's such as_ "Family Ties", "Dallas", "Cheers", "The Smurfs", and "Taxi"_.

The café was decorated with various 80's style decorations. Two people were riding on exercise bikes. Instead of waiters, there were video waiters. One of them, who looked like Michael Jackson, was talking to a women who was sitting at the counter.

_"_…_it's got a hot salsa, avocados, some natural mixture with your choice of beans, chicken, b..b..beef or pork..."_ said "Michael Jackson."

The group of eight stood in the doorway looking a little confused.

"Ok, so in this future some videos make Michael Jackson sound like Porky Pig." said Sora, making his friends snort in amusement.

Suddenly another video waiter, who looked like Ronald Reagan, came up to them.

"President Regan?" Mickey asked in confusion.

_"Welcome to the Café 80's, where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern..n..noon. Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi, Cajun style…"_ began "Ronald Reagan" in a glitch tone.

The screen was then "interrupted" by another video waiter on the same video. This one looked like the Ayatollah Khomeini.

"Who's that?" asked Roxas.

"Ayatollah Khomeini." replied Mickey.

_"You must try the hot Satan special!"_ said "Ayatollah Khomeini."

_"Cajuin style!" _argued "Ronald Regan."

_"You must have the hostage special! You must have the hostage special!"_ insisted "Ayatollah Khomeini."

Suddenly, the two waiters began arguing.

"This is getting us nowhere." grunted Riku.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys! Wait a minute! STOP!" shouted Marty, making the video waiters shut up. "All I want is a Pepsi."

A Pepsi in a futuristic bottle appeared out of the counter. Marty picked it up and looked at it.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sat down at some booths, the humans on one side and the Disney Trio on another.

"Hey McFly!" came a familiar voice.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound. They turned around to see an old Biff Tannen looking at Marty. Biff wore a red quarter zip sweatshirt and black, white and green plaid pants. He also had a cane with a fist on it.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. You're Marty McFly's kid, aren't you?" he asked Marty.

"Biff?" Marty asked in shock.

"You're Marty Jr! Tough break kid, must be rough being named after a complete butthead." said Biff, walking over to the teenager.

Marty and the seven world-travelers glared at the old man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Marty.

Biff tapped Marty on the head with his cane. "Hello, hello, anybody home? Huh?"

"Hey!" protested Marty.

"Think McFly, think. Your old man, is still a loser?" ranted Biff

"What?" asked Marty, stunned.

"That's right. Loser with a capital L." sneered Biff.

"Look, I happen to know that George McFly is not a loser." protested Marty.

Sora shot up from his seat. "Yeah, would losers go down in history as famous authors?" he asked, glaring at Biff.

"And very successful?" added Kairi with a glare, standing up as well.

"No, I'm not talking about George McFly. I'm talking about his kid." insisted Biff. "Your old man, Marty McFly Senior, the man who took his life and flushed it completely down the toilet."

This shocked everyone.

"He did?" asked Riku.

"How did that happen?" asked Roxas.

Before Biff could reply, the doors opened and in came a man who looked just like a younger Biff from 1955. He wearing a helmet with sharp metal spikes, a black-ribbed light green jacket over a black chainmail shirt, black pants and black boots adorned with a sharp metallic rhinoceros-like horn. He walked up to Biff with a scowl.

"Hey Gramps!" he shouted.

Biff flinched and groaned in annoyance to himself.

"I told you 2 coats of wax on my car, not just 1!" the man exclaimed.

Biff groaned as he got up and faced the man. "Hey, hey, I just put the 2nd coat on last week." he replied.

"Yeah, with your eyes closed?" sneered the look-alike.

"Are you two related?" asked Marty.

"Hello, hello, anybody home?' mocked Biff as he tried to hit Marty with his cane again, only for him to shove it away with a glare. "What'd you think, Griff just calls me grandpa for his health?" he asked.

This made Sora, Marty, and Co.'s eyes widen.

"He's Griff?" Marty asked, worriedly.

"Oh this is not good." muttered Riku.

"GRAAAAAAAMPS, what the hell am I paying you for?!" demanded Griff.

"Hey kid, say hello to your grandma for me." Biff said to Marty. He then turned to the world-travelers. "I love your movies, TV shows, and video games by the way." he said with a smirk.

'Why would he address all of us of only Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are the famous ones in our group?' Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas thought to themselves in confusion. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were just as confused.

"Get out of there Gramps!" shouted Griff as he dragged his grandfather out of the café.

_"Hey, take it easy!"_ shouted Biff as soon as he was out the doors.

Griff comes back in.

"Hey McFly, don't go anywhere, you're next!" he shouted before slamming the door.

There was an eerie silence between the eight friends.

"Well… that was unexpected." muttered Roxas.

"Doc never mentioned that Griff was Biff's grandson." muttered Riku.

"We should've seen it based in the name and personality right before Biff told us." Kairi pointed out.

"He seems even worse than Biff." said Sora.

"And apparently Biff doesn't like it either." said Riku in agreement.

Marty just sighed. He then noticed a "Wild Gunman" video game. Two boys were came out from behind it.

"Look, a video game! I got it working." said one boy.

"My dad told me about these." said another, who looked like a young Elijah Wood.

"It is Wild Gunman." Marty said in surprise, walking over to the game.

"How do you play this thing?" asked Boy 1.

"Let me show you kid." said Marty, taking his hat off and threw it on top of the game. "I'm a crack shot at this."

"This oughta be cool." said Riku with a smirk as he and his friends came over to watch Marty play.

Marty fired at the game and sure enough, he's was crack shot. The words "Crack Shot" appeared on the screen.

"You mean you have to use your hands?" Boy 1 asked in surprise.

"That's like a baby's toy!" scoffed Boy 2 in disgust.

They then left the café.

"'Baby's toy?'" Marty asked, puzzled.

"How can a video game with guns be like a baby's toy?" asked Donald, raising an eyebrow.

"And what did they mean by 'you have to use your hands?'" Goofy asked in confusion.

As Roxas looked out the window, he gasped in horror.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Look!" Roxas said in alarm.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked in Roxas' direction, and gasped in alarm. There, coming up to the café… was Marty's future son, Marty Jr.! He wore the same attire as Marty Sr., but with the left sleeve on his jacket broken, his pants inside out, and a white shirt with a logo featuring a plus and minus sign. His hair was also more messy and dry.

"Oh no! It's Marty Jr.!" Mickey exclaimed in alarm.

"I thought Doc knocked him out!" Kairi said worriedly.

"Marty!" shouted Sora.

Marty turned around. "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked.

Just then, Marty Jr. entered the café. He saw the Pepsi. "Pepsi perfect." he said with a smile. His voice sounded like Marty's, only a bit higher.

_"Damn!"_ Marty whispered in alarm as he ran and hid behind the counter.

"Pespi." Marty Jr. muttered, taking a sip. As he looked around the café, he suddenly noticed the world-travelers. His eyes went wide when he saw them, making them nervous.

"Wait, I know you guys!" he exclaimed.

Then, Mickey had an idea. "Well yeah." he nodded. "I'm Mickey Mouse, and those are my best friends Donald Duck and Goofy."

Everyone relaxed at Mickey's calm statement.

"And we're just fans." added Sora.

Marty Jr. seemed confused. "Fans? You're Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas!" he told them.

That made the group of seven freeze in fright.

"H-H-How do you know us?" asked Roxas, nervously.

"You're from those Kingdom Hearts video games." Marty Jr. replied.

This confused Sora and Co. Marty was confused as well.

"Video games?" asked Sora.

Before Marty Jr. could reply, Griff re-entered the Cafe. This time he was accompanied by his gang of 3 - Data, who had face paints on, Spike, a woman, and Whitey.

"Hey McFly, I thought I told you to stay in here!" shouted Griff.

"Griff, guys." greeted Marty Jr., pushing his broken sleeve back up. "How's it going?"

"McFly!" said Griff, walking over to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

While this was going on, Marty was crawling behind the counter.

"McFly!" Griff shouted again.

"What?" asked Marty Jr.

"Your shoes' unbelted." replied Griff, pointing down.

Marty Jr. looked, only for Griff to push him and he and his gang laughed.

Sora and Co. scowled.

Griff then pulled Marty Jr. up. "So McFly, have you made a decision about tonight's opportunity?" he asked.

Marty Jr. seemed nervous. "Um, yeah Griff, you know, I was thinking about it and I'm not sure it's a good idea because I just think it might just be a little bit dangerous."

Spike felt Marty Jr.'s face with her finger. Marty Jr. groaned a bit.

"What's wrong McFly? You got no scrote?" asked Spike, suddenly moving her hand so it dug into Marty Junior's "private area", making him groan in pain.

He fell onto the counter, and Griff's gang laughed

"He's a complete wimp!" Marty muttered, horrified.

This was the last straw for Sora and his friends.

"Hey leave him alone!" shouted Sora.

Griff and his gang turned to face them.

"What's it to you punk?!" demanded Griff.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" said Riku, glaring.

"Or better yet, get a life that doesn't involve getting people in trouble." added Kairi.

"You're even worse than your grandfather!" added Goofy.

Griff growled. "You may be famous, but that doesn't mean I'll hesitate to knock you into next week!"

Sora and Co. just scoffed as Marty Jr. got back up. Griff noticed before turning back to the world-travelers.

"We're not done yet!" he hissed. Griff then turned to Marty Jr. "So what's it going to be McFly, are you in, or out?"

"Um, I just, um, I'm not sure that I should, you know, because I think that I should discuss this with my father." mumbled Marty Jr.

"Your father?" Griff, Data, Whitey, and Spike asked incredulously.

"Wrong answer McFly!" laughed Griff, throwing Marty Jr. over the counter.

"Ok that's it!" shouted Sora.

"Wait!" exclaimed Riku. He held Sora back before whispering to him _"Marty's behind the counter, remember?"_

Sora was confused, then, Riku's words made him realize what he was saying. "Oh!" he nodded.

Behind the counter, Marty Jr. was falling into unconsciousness. "OK Griff, I'll do it, I'll do it buddy, whatever you say." he mumbled.

As Marty Jr. fell unconscious, Marty looks at his son.

"_Stay down and shut up!"_ he whispered, taking the baseball cap off and putting it on his head.

Griff then noticed that he and his gang were being watched by everyone else in the Cafe. He turned to two cyclists, who had stopped. "Keep pedaling, you two!" he shouted.

Marty then slowly stood up and hopped over the counter. Griff looked a bit surprised. Sora and Co. smirked as they stood next to Marty, then glared at Biff.

"Now let's hear the right answer." said Griff when Marty pushed him back, surprising Griff some more. "Well! Since when did you become the physical type?" he asked.

"The answer's no, Griff." Marty said firmly.

"No?" Griff asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what are you, deaf _and_ stupid?" Marty sneered. "I said no!"

"And that's how it's gonna be." said Mickey firmly.

"So how about you leave Marty alone and get lost Griff?" sneered Roxas.

"Yeah, go upgrade your bionic implants so you can finally grow a spine." sneered Kairi.

The eight made their way to the doors.

Griff was very red in the face as he suddenly shouted, "What's wrong McFly, chicken?"

Marty froze. Sora and Co. took notice.

"Marty?" asked Sora.

Data then played a chicken sound effect on a large device. Marty turned around to face Griff.

"What'd you call me, Griff?" he demanded.

"Chicken, McFly." replied Griff, holding a baseball bat behind his back that grew.

Data replayed the chicken sound effects.

"Marty…" Riku said in a warning tone.

Marty glared at Biff as he tosses his future son's hat behind the counter. "Nobody calls me..." he started to say when Griff revealed his bat. "…chicken." he finished, smiling faintly, a sort of "oops" smile.

"Uh oh…" mumbled Goofy, worried.

Griff swung his baseball bat and charged at Marty shouting, "Argh!"

"Mary look out!" Sora exclaimed.

Marty ducked and Griff ended up bashing the "Ronald Reagan" video waiter to the floor, electrocuting himself. Marty got back up and was joined by Sora and the world-travelers as they got into fighting stances, ready to defend themselves. After recovering, Griff suddenly grew taller, possible due to the bionic implants Doc warned them about.

"Oh boy…" mumbled Sora as he and his friends watched with worry.

"All right, punks!" shouted Griff.

"Hey look!" shouted Marty, pointing to the side.

Griff looked. Marty tried to punch him, but Griff caught Marty's fist and smiled evilly at him. Marty then kicked Griff in the crotch and Griff released him, moaning in pain. Marty then pushed him into his gang and they all fell to the floor.

"That'll teach ya to mess with a McFly!" snarked Sora.

"C'mon, let's get outta here!" shouted Riku.

Everyone made a mad dash out the doors just as Griff's gang got up.

* * *

_Outside:_

Sora, Marty, and Co. exited the Cafe, passing Biff cleaning Griff's car. Looking at the square, Marty saw two girls on scooters and ran over to them.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl, little girl, stop." he called as he ran over.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed as Marty lifted the girl off her scooter.

"What's he doing?!" Kairi exclaimed.

Marty then broke off the handlebars. "Look, I need to borrow your... hoverboard?" Marty asked in disbelief, holding a pink hoverboard.

Griff's gang ran out of the café.

"Where is he?" shouted Data.

Marty handed the handlebars back to the little girl. "Here."

"There!" shouted Whitey, pointing.

Marty set the hoverboard down, and _(of course)_ it hovered. He looked at it, jumped on, and hovered past the Café 80's.

"He's got a hoverboard!" exclaimed Whitey.

"Get the boards!" yelled Data.

"Get McFly!" shouted Spike.

The three then ran to Griff's car to get said boards.

As they did, Sora and Co. realized what Marty was doing.

"Oh that's right, we never brought his skateboard." surmised Sora.

"C'mon, let's help him in any way we can!" said Kairi.

Nodding, Sora and Riku summoned their gliders. Donald, Goofy, and Roxas rode with Sora while Kairi and Mickey rode with Riku. They began to fly after Marty to help him get away from Griff's gang.

Marty was almost getting the hang of the hoverboard - until he almost bumped into some people and rocks.

"Argh!" he exclaimed as he fell off the hoverboard.

"Get 'em!" shouted Data.

The gang got on their hoverboards. Marty got up and saw them coming after him. He gets back on his hoverboard and hovered off once more, just as Sora and Co. joined alongside him.

"We got your back Marty!" shouted Goofy.

"Thanks guys!" thanked Marty.

"Yeah, we got 'em!" shouted Spike.

Suddenly, a Jeep landed in the street. Just as it landed Marty grabbed the back of the truck while Sora and the world-travelers flew next to him. Whitey tried to grab Marty but missed. The same happened to Data and Spike with Goofy and Mickey.

* * *

"There's something very familiar about all this." Biff muttered as he watched the events happen.

Just then, Griff left the Café, fuming. A dark aura was seeping around him.

* * *

Marty then grabbed a rope from the back of the truck and trailed behind, as if was water-skiing.

Griff walked to his car with his bat.

The truck turned the corner by the Café 80's and Marty, Sora, and Riku nearly flew into the crowd. Griff got ready to strike with his bat.

"Head's up!" shouted Donald.

Everyone ducked as Griff missed and ended up breaking one of his headlights on his car.

"Argh!" growled Griff as he reached into his pockets and faced the eight friends. "EAT SHRINKING CHIP, PUNKS!" he shouted, throwing the chip into the air, and hitting it with his bat.

"Heads up AGAIN!" quacked Donald.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty ducked as the shrinking chip missed them and ended up hitting Stan Lee's car, shrinking it to the size of a toy car.

"Well, the 60s were fun, but now I'm paying for it!" Stan muttered to himself. (1)

"Woah!" Marty exclaimed in alarm as he and the seven world-travelers looked back in shock.

"We just let Griff unintentionally shrink Stan Lee's car!" exclaimed Sora.

"Sorry Mr. Lee!" shouted Goofy.

Just as they faced forwards again, they saw that they were heading towards a car

"WHOA!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

The eight friends quickly dodged the car. Suddenly, Sora and Riku's gliders hit some rocks and the seven world-travelers flew off of them in surprise and into the pond. Their gliders disappeared as well right when their passengers fell off.

Marty hovered over the pond. With a few "jumps" he almost made it the whole way across. He was about a meter away from the other side.

Then, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas emerged from the water.

"You guys ok?" asked Marty.

"Yeah… Yeah, we're fine." said Riku.

"Guys, look!" exclaimed Kairi, pointing back towards the other side of the pond.

Everyone looked in Kairi's direction. Griff, Data, Spike, and Whitey were all standing together, grinning evilly.

"Oh this can't be good." muttered Roxas in worry.

"Hey McFly, you bojo!" shouted Data. "Those boards don't work on water."

"Unless you've got power!" added Whitey.

The gang laughed in amusement. Griff then turned to his and got out a box. The gang all walked down the street and stopped. Griff presses a button on the box and a jet-powered Pit Bull hoverboard popped out.

"Hook on!" shouted Griff.

The gang connected their hoverboards to Griff's.

"Marty get outta there!" shouted Sora.

Marty tried to move by pushing his foot in the water as if trying to start a skateboard.)

"Batter up!" shouted Griff, readying his bat.

The board blasted off. Marty tried pushing the board again, but it didn't work.

Griff was getting closer.

Sora then saw the rocks on the other side of the pond. Then, he had an idea.

"Marty, jump!" he called.

Marty was about to object, but when he saw the rocks in front of him and realized that Griff and his gang were getting closer, he quickly hopped off and into the water.

Griff's board caught onto a rock and all four fell off. They flew through the air and smashed through the front window of Courthouse Mall just as Marty resurfaced.

"Holy shit!" Sora, Marty, Riku, Donald, Roxas, and even Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy exclaim together in unison.

"Well that was interesting." remarked Riku.

Marty grabbed the hoverboard and got out of the water. Sora and Co. followed suite.

A crowd had gathered near the courthouse as police also showed up.

As soon as the eight friends were on dry land again, a button flashed on Marty's jacket and he pressed it.

_"Drying mode on. Jacket drying."_ came the jacket's voice-over. Immediately, Marty's jacket began drying by itself. Then there was a beeping sound. _"Your jacket is now dry."_

"Now that was cool." said Sora, impressed.

Marty walked over to the girls he borrowed the hoverboard from.

"Hey kid, little girl, thanks." thanked Marty, handing the hoverboard over to her.

"Keep it, I've got a Pit Bull now." said the girl he bowered the hoverboard from as she held up Griff's Pit Bull.

"Come on." said her friend.

As soon as the two girls left, the doors at the courthouse suddenly burst open. There, coming out from the building was Griff, only he was now covered in a black aura of darkness and his eyes were glowing bright yellow. The crowd of people and the police ran in fright.

"Griff's been turned into a Heartless!" Marty exclaimed in alarm.

"He must be the source of darkness the Heartless in the future are being attracted to!" said Roxas.

"Luckily, he's not fully consumed like his grandfather back in '55." said Mickey.

"Looks like we'll just have to beat the darkness out of him." said Sora with determination, summoning Fatal Crest.

Riku followed with Ocean's Rage, Kairi with Destiny's Embrace, Mickey with Star Seeker, Roxas with Two Become One, Donald with Magus Staff, and Goofy with Storm Anchor+. Marty hopped unto the hoverboard and readied his fists.

Griff growled as he marched forwards, suddenly floating a dark version of his hoverboard.

_(Master Eraqus Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Griff's Heartless_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

_Marty_

Griff charged forwards on his dark hoverboard. Sora quickly blasted orbs of light from his Keyblade, hitting the teen square. Griff tried to retaliate by blasting dark orbs, but they were quickly sliced away by Riku and Mickey. Kairi casted a blizzard spell, which froze Griff in place. Goofy then bashed Griff with his shield, freeing him, but also hitting him in the process. Groff fired more dark orbs, only some hitting Sora and Kairi. While Donald casted cure on them, Roxas casted fire spells against the darkness-consumed teen.

While Roxas distracted Griff, Marty flew around on the hoverboard like he would with his skateboard and punched Griff in the face or stomach every chance he got. While Marty distracted Griff, Riku casted Blackout, temporarily blinding Griff, allowing Donald to cast a lightning spell against him. Griff retaliated by flying around in his dark hoverboard and casted several more darks orbs all around the group. Goofy, Roxas, and Marty were hit, but they were quickly cured by Mickey while Sora and Riku countered the attacks by firing fire spells as Donald and Kairi blasted away the dark orbs.

Sora then casted Tornado, creating a whirlwind that sucked up Griff in its path, leaving them stunned. Kairi used this opportunity to cast Ice Barrage, which created several ice crystals that knocked Griff off his dark hoverboard. As Griff got up, he was suddenly hit by combined Perlza spells casted by Riku and Mickey. Donald casted another lighting spell to strike him down again. As Griff weakly got up, Goofy then bashed him again with his shield just as Roxas fired Raging Storm against Griff, rendering him vulnerable to be finished off by Marty, riding the pink hoverborad, kicking Griff square in the chest, right through the courthouse doors, defeating him.

_(Master Eraqus Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep plays)_

As soon as Griff landed back inside the courthouse, the darkness that surrounded him seeped away. The crowds returned as police ran inside the courthouse.

* * *

Biff had seen everything as he watched the police enter the courthouse. "Buttheads." he said to himself. Despite the fact that Griff was his grandson, Biff felt that he and his gang got what they deserved.

* * *

Sora and Co. dismissed their weapons while Marty held his hoverboard like a skateboard.

"Good work everyone." said Mickey.

"Thanks Mick." smiled Marty.

"C'mon." said Sora. "While we're still here, let's get some souvenirs."

Kairi squealed with excitement. "To the stores!" she cried giddily and took off.

Sora, Marty, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas rolled their eyes in amusement before following her. Just then, an old man stopped Marty. He appeared to be 80 years old, wearing a white shirt with two ties stripped orange and blue. A name tag with the name "Terry" was clipped to his pocket.

"Save the clock tower." he said to Marty. "Hey kid, thumb a hundred bucks will ya, help save the clock tower."

"I... sorry, no. Another time." said Marty, trying to walk away.

"Come on, kid." insisted Terry. "That's an important historical landmark. Lightning struck that thing sixty years ago. November 12, 1955."

Terry then placed his hand on Marty's shoulder and began walking with him.

"I always remember that day, and you know why?" he asked as the two approached Biff, who was still cleaning Griff's car. "Because this old buzzard tried to shop me out of 300 bucks for fixing his car."

"Aw shut up Terry!" grumbled Biff.

Terry glared at Biff. "The car was filled with manure, Biff. _Manure._ I am a mechanic. I'm not some kind of stable boy!" he shouted.

Biff just huffed as he faced Terry next to the café. "Aw you're living in the past Terry!" replied Biff, waving it off.

Then, Marty noticed something up on the holo–billboard. Where Goldie Wilson III's advert was earlier, a _"Sportsflash" _holo-announcement started. It said that the Chicago Cubs beated the Miami Gators in the World Series.)

"Wait a minute...Cubs win World Series...against Miami?" Marty asked in shock.

"Yeah, something huh?" said Terry. "Who would have thought? 100 to 1 shot. I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubs."

"No, I just meant Miami..." began Marty when he then registered what Terry had just said. "What did you just say?" he asked the old mechanic.

"I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, put some money on the Cubbies!" said Terry as he walked off.

An idea suddenly popped into Marty's head.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you all soon.**_

_**(1) Bet you didn't expect a Stan Lee cameo here huh? Original seen from Marvel's **_**Ant-Man and the Wasp**_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Souvenirs and Problems

_**Just a heads up, school starts for me tomorrow so chapters and stories may take a while.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

Inside a small store, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas were all looking around. They then entered the movie and video game section.

"Look at all these movies." said Kairi.

"And check out these." said Sora, gesturing to some Disney movies.

"Oh I remember those!" Mickey said with a smile. The mouse king walked over to where some of the movies starring him and his friends stood. "Ah yes, _The Prince and the Pauper_, _Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas_, _Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers_…"

"And look at these." said Goofy, gesturing to some movies and a completed TV show DVD set. "_Goof Troop_, _A Goofy Movie_, and _An Extremely Goofy Movie_."

"Starring you and your son?" asked Kairi with a smile.

"Yep, but _Goof Troop_ was a long time ago." said Goofy.

"And check these out." said Donald, gesturing to some more DVDs. "_Quack Pack_, _DuckTales_, and _DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp_."

"About you, your uncle, and your nephews." said Riku with a smirk.

Suddenly, they heard Roxas shout out, "Hey guys, come look at these!"

Sora and Co. went over to where Roxas was. The spiky blonde-haired teen was staring in shock at what was on the shelves.

"Hey Rox', whatcha looking at?" asked Sora. But when he saw, his jaw dropped.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's jaws dropped too.

There, on the shelves, were dozens of Disney movies… about their friends in the worlds they had visited.

Some of the ones familiar to them included:

_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

_Pinocchio_

_Fantasia_

_Cinderella _

_Alice in Wonderland_

_Peter Pan _

_Sleeping Beauty_

_One Hundred and One Dalmatians_

_The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_

_Tron_

_The Little Mermaid _

_Beauty and the Beast _

_Aladdin _

_The Nightmare Before Christmas_

_The Lion King _

_Aladdin: The Return of Jafar_

_The Hunchback of Notre Dame _

_Hercules_

_Mulan _

_The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_

_Tarzan _

_Lilo & Stitch_

_Mulan II_

_The Lion King 1 ½_

_Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_

_Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_

_Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_

_Tron: Legacy_

_My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie_

_Big Hero 6_

The seven friends just stared in shock.

"What the duck?!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"When did this all happen?!" asked Sora.

"I guess our friends are famous outside their worlds in worlds like this." shrugged Mickey.

"And so are the Ghostbusters." said Riku, pointing over to a shelf where a movie with said title stood.

"And Po and the Furious Five." said Mickey, pointing to a shelf that had DVDs titled _Kung Fu Panda _and _Kung Fu Panda 2_.

"No way!" exclaimed Sora.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Donald.

"Uh guys?" said Roxas. "I think I just found out what Marty Jr. meant when he said he loved our video games."

"Whaddya mean Roxas?" asked Sora.

"Look." replied the former No. 13.

The group joined Roxas and they stared in even greater shock.

"What?" began Sora.

"The?" continued Riku.

"Heck?!" finished Kairi.

There on one of the shelves, stacked in a row, were some video games… with pictures of them and some of their friends and enemies on them!

The titles included:

_Kingdom Hearts _

_Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories_

_Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days_

_Kingdom Hearts II_

_Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_

_Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded_

_Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mickey.

"We're from a video game series in this world?!" exclaimed Sora.

Riku picked up a _Kingdom Hearts II_ video game. "This is both spooky and yet amazing at the same time."

"I bet Doc got inspiration from those video game covers for our future-like clothes." said Sora, gesturing to himself, Riku, and Kairi.

"Hey, maybe we should play them!" suggested Goofy.

"And watch the movies to see the similarities and differences." added Kairi.

"What do you think Mickey?" asked Roxas.

Mickey thought it over for a little bit while before smiling mischievously. "Well… the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed left us _a bunch_ of munny. And Sora, Riku, and I do have magic garment pockets…"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy grinned as they immediately began picking out one of each movie and video game and then ran to the counter to pay for them all.

Mickey chuckled as he went to go help pay for everything. "I wonder what souvenirs Marty's getting." he said to himself.

* * *

_The Antique Shop:_

Marty watched as a saleswoman took the sports almanac from the window and handed it to him.

"Now, this has an interesting feature, a dust jacket. Books used to have these to protect the covers, of course that was before they had dust repellent paper. And if you're interested in dust, we have a quaint little piece from the 1980's, it's called a Dustbuster." she told him.

* * *

_Outside: _

Marty looked at his purchase as he left the shop. "I can't lose!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Just then, Sora and Co. emerged from the Movie and Video Game store carrying a bunch of plastic bags.

"Oh hey guys!" greeted Marty.

"Hey Marty." said Sora.

"What did you guys get for souvenirs?" asked the McFly teen.

"Well…" began Roxas, awkwardly. "It's kind of hard to explain, but we purchased a bunch of movies and video games where were all in them."

"Along with a bunch of our friends from other worlds. A-hyuck!" added Goofy.

"Really?" asked Marty, surprised.

"Yep." nodded Mickey. "But before that, I also purchased a growth chip."

"What for?" asked Marty.

"To regrow Stan Lee's car." replied Mickey.

He then ran over to where Stan Lee was still standing over his shrunken, car, dropped the growth chip on it, and it regrew.

"There you go Stan!" smiled Mickey.

"Ha ha! Excelsior!" Stan exclaimed happily, shaking Mickey's hand in gratitude before getting into his car and drove/flew off. (1)

Mickey then walked back to the group. "He handed me a bunch of slips with his signature when we shook hands." he told them, showing said slips in his hand.

"Alright!" exclaimed Sora as he, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Marty reached grabbed one while Mickey pocketed the rest.

"So where are you gonna put all your bags?" asked Marty. "I don't think the DeLorean will have enough room."

"Sora, Riku, and Mickey have magic garment pockets." replied Kairi.

Marty watched in awe as Sora, Riku, and Mickey put the bags into their pockets with ease. Said pockets didn't even look like they were filled at all.

"Not that's cool." Marty complimented.

"Thanks." smiled Sora. "So uh, what'd you get?"

Before Marty could reply, Doc suddenly arrived in the DeLorean, hovering next to the shops. Doc had changed out of his attire and was now wearing a yellow Hawaiian button-up shirt with a cartoon train pattern, a white t-shirt underneath, brown cargo pants, a watch on each wrist, black shoes, a brown belt, and white socks.

"Marty, Sora, guys, up here!" he called.

The group looked over towards Doc.

"Oh hey Doc." greeted Sora.

"What's up?" asked Goofy.

"Stand by, I'll park over there." said Doc, pointing down the street.

* * *

During that time, Biff exited the Café 80s when he noticed Sora, Marty, Doc, the world-travelers, and the DeLorean.

"Yeah, all right. Hey, right on time." nodded Marty.

"Flying DeLorean?" muttered Biff. "I haven't seen one of those in…" Biff paused when he realized something. "…thirty years." he finished, quietly.

Just ten, Marty Jr. left the Café, regaining consciousness. He then bumped into Biff.

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry." apologized Marty Jr. as he went out into the road and a car almost ran into him. The driver beeped its horn at him. "Hey, I'm walking here, I'm walking here!" retorted Marty Jr.

Biff looked at Marty Jr., then turned back to Sora Marty, Doc, and Co. at the DeLorean. His eyes widened.

"What the hell?" he muttered in shock before looking back at Marty Jr.

"Don't drive crank, low-res, scuzzball..." muttered Mary Jr. as he continued walking.

"Two of them?" Biff asked in shock.

* * *

Doc had parked near the alleyway as Marty, Sora, and Co. showed up. As they did, Doc's dog Einstein appeared from behind the backseats.

"Hey, it's Einstein!" said Roxas, remembering the canine that he saw when still in Sora's heart.

"Hey boy!" greeted Marty.

Mickey walked into the DeLorean and petted Einstein, making the dog bark happily.

"Aww, good boy." cooed Mickey with a smile.

"Say, where did Einstein come from?" asked Kairi.

"I left him in a suspended animation kennel. Einstein never knew I was gone!" replied Doc as he got out of the car and then saw the scene at the courthouse. His eyes widened in shock. "Guys! What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here?" he asked.

"We found out that Griff was the one causing the Heartless to appear." replied Sora as he and his friends walked over to Doc.

"Yeah, but before that, and my kid showed up, all hell broke loose." added Marty.

Doc's eyes widened. "Your kid? Great Scott, the sleep inducer! I was afraid of this!" he exclaimed.

Doc sat down in the driver's seat. As he did, no one noticed Biff creep up on the other side of the DeLorean and listened in on the conversation.

"Because I used it on Jennifer there wasn't enough power left to knock your son out for the full hour. Damn!" groaned Doc.

Marty then looked at the newspaper. His eyes widened when he saw it change a little. "Hey Doc, guys, look at this, it's changing!"

Sora, Doc, and Co. looked at the newspaper as it changed from _"Youth Arrested"_ to _"Gang Arrested"_. The picture of Marty Jr. changed to one of Griff and his gang.

Then, the nine friends heard distant yelling. They looked towards the courthouse and saw Griff and his gang being led away by the cops. Doc looked at them through his futuristic binoculars.

"Get off, go on!" grunted Spike.

"I was framed!" shrieked Griff.

Doc lowed the binoculars. "Why yes, yes of course! Because this hoverboard incident and Griff attacking as a Heartless, Griff and his gang go to jail. Therefore your son won't go with him tonight and that robbery will never take place. And the Heartless won't attack Hill Valley after that! Thus history, future history, has now been altered and this is the proof! Marty, Sora, everyone, we've succeeded, not exactly as I'd planned but no matter."

Everyone cheered.

"Alright we did it!" exclaimed Sora.

"Well done everyone!" congratulated Mickey.

"Let's go get Jennifer and go home!" said Doc.

"Right away Doc." nodded Riku as everyone piled into the DeLorean. Biff quickly snuck away to hide.

Marty sat the hoverboard in the DeLorean looked over at Einstein again.

"Hi Einie, hi buddy!" he greeted with a smile. As he picked up the almanac in its bag, the book fell out and landed at Doc's feet.

Doc picked it up.

"What's this?" he demanded. This caught the attention of Sora, Marty, and Co.

Marty's eyes widened. "Uh, it's a souvenir..." he replied.

"A sports almanac?" asked Sora.

"50 years of Sports Statistics. Hardly recreational reading material Marty." remarked Doc.

"Hey Doc, what's the harm of bringing back, er, a little info on the future? Thought maybe we could place a couple of bets." said Marty.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea Marty." said Goofy, worried.

"Yeah." nodded Donald. "Placing bets in such things can be dangerous."

"That's right!" nodded Doc. "I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain." Doc then walked over to the time machine. "The intent here is to gain a clear perception of humanity." said Doc. "Where we've been, where we're going. The pitfalls and the possibilities. The perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, 'why?'"

"Hey Doc, I'm all for that!" insisted Marty. What's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?"

"And let's not forget Doc, you said that when you visited 2010, you'd see the results of the past 25 World Series." reminded Sora with a smug smirk.

"I do remember you saying that before the Libyans attacked." nodded Kairi.

Doc knew that they were right. "Yes I did. But I never wanted to use that knowledge to make money!" he insisted. "I would rather use my work to make money instead, through something _I achieved_!"

"Remind me to tell Louie that." Donald told Mickey, Goofy, Roxas, and the Destiny Island trio, who all nodded.

Marty sighed in defeat. "Yeah you're right Doc."

"I'm glad you understand." smiled Doc. "Now then, I am going to put this in the trash!"

Doc ran over to the alleyway, as there was a moving bin there. He was about to put the almanac in the bin when he saw a police car in the alleyway. He stopped suddenly and looked in. Two officers had found Jennifer!

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed in horror.

Doc quickly ran to the side of the building, dragging Marty. Sensing something was wrong, Sora and Co. got out of the DeLorean and stood beside the two Hill Valley residents.

"McFly, Jennifer Jane Parker. 3793 Oakhurst St, Hilldale. Age 47." said Officer Reese, reading 2015 Jennifer's ID.

"47? That's a hell of a good facelift." commented Officer Foley.

"What the hell are they doing Doc?" asked Marty, concerned.

"They used her thumbprint to assess her ID. Since her thumbprint never changes over the years they simply assume she's the Jennifer of the future." replied Doc, worried.

"Well, we gotta stop them!" insisted Marty.

"Yeah, Jennifer need to be back in 1985 with you two and Einstein!" said Sora in agreement.

"What are we going to say, that we're time travelers?" scoffed Doc. "Hey, they'd have us committed.'

"That makes sense." sighed Riku. "And we've already been in jail and once was enough."

Marty and Doc looked at the seven world-travelers in confusion.

"Long story." said Goofy.

Marty and Doc nodded as the group of nine looked back to the alley to see the officers performing checks on Jennifer.

"She's clean, that means we take her home." said Officer Foley.

"Home, to Hilldale? It'll be dark by the time we get out there" said Officer Reese.

"They're taking her home, to your future home!" exclaimed Doc.

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Roxas.

"We'll arrive shortly thereafter and get her out of there and go back to 1985." replied Doc.

"Sounds good." nodded Mcikey.

"You mean I'm going to see where I live? I'm going to see myself as an old man?" asked Marty/

"No, no, no Marty, that could resolve in a..." began Doc before realizing something and gave a "Huh!" groan. "Great Scott! Jennifer could conceivably encounter her future self, the consequences of that could be disastrous."

"Doc, what do you mean?" asked Marty.

"I foresee two possibilities." answered Doc. "One - coming face-to-face with herself thirty years older could put her into shock and she could simply pass out. Or two - the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. Granted, that's the worse case scenario. The destruction might, in fact, be very localized, limited to merely our own galaxy."

"Well, that's a relief" said Marty, though still worried.

"I think it might be the first one." said Sora.

"How so?" asked Doc.

"Well, Xehanort and his young counterpart have been seen in the same place before." he replied. "Granted, it is Young Xehanort's heart in a vessel, but still."

Doc thought for a moment. "Hmm, then that does increase the possibility of Jennifer just fainting if encountering her future self." he remarked.

"And vice-versa" said Riku.

The police car suddenly took off and passed the group.

"Let's go, I sure hope we find Jennifer before she finds herself!" said Doc.

"Right!" nodded Sora.

Doc looked at a sign which gives information on the skyway. It said _"Skewed on Skyway C25"_.

"Damn, the skyway's jammed, it's going to take us forever to get there." groaned Doc before gesturing to the Almanac. "And this stays here, I didn't invent the time machine to win at gambling, I invented the time machine to travel through time!

"I know, I know Doc!" said Marty, annoyed.

"You made that perfectly clear." added Donald.

Doc left the almanac on a barrel and the group got into the time machine. Doc sat in the driver's seat with Marty, Sora, and Kairi upfront, while Riku, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy sat in the back with Mickey on Goofy's lap.

The DeLorean then took off.

Unknown to them, Biff had overheard the whole conversation. He opened a door to see the almanac and picked it up.

"So, Doc Brown invented a time machine." he said to himself with an evil smirk. He had a very bad idea. Or in his mind, a _perfect_ idea.

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was:_

In the Gray Room, Ansem, Xemnas, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, and Young Xehanort had watched the whole thing.

"So I guess this means no Heartless in the future in Hill Valley." commented Pete.

"But what could Old Biff be up too?" asked Mortimer.

"I believe it has something to do with that sports book the McFly boy bought." surmised Xemnas.

"And knowing Biff Tannen, he just might use it to make himself, or rather, his younger self a fortune, considering he was eavesdropping on the whole time." added Young Xehanort.

"We'll just have to see what happens." said Maleficent.

"Indeed." nodded Ansem.

The six then watched the large computer once again. Things were about to get very interesting.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Let me know what you all think! **_

_**I just thought it would be interesting for Sora and Co .to learn that they and their friends from all the worlds they visited are famous in worlds like Hill Valley, New York, and Whitechapel. Especially in the 21**__**st**__** century.**_

_**(1) Stan Lee lines from **_**Doctor Strange**_** and **_**Teen Titans Go to the Movies!**_**.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Future McFly Home

_**And now: the Future McFly's. Enjoy!**_

* * *

In the Hilldale neighborhood, the police car arrived.

The signs outside said _"Hilldale - The Address Of Success"_ but have been altered to say "The Address Of Suckers".

The car landed outside a house and the officers opened the door.

"Hilldale. Nothing but a breeding ground for tranqs, lobos and zipheads." commented Officer Reese.

"Yeah, they ought to tear this whole place down." Officer Foley said in agreement.

The officers pressed Jennifer's thumb to a panel next to the front door, and it opened.

_"Welcome home Jennifer."_ said the voice box.

The two officers then brought her inside the dark house. As they did, none noticed Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas enter the house. Due to the traffic jam on the Skyway, the king had volunteered himself and his friends to get to the home themselves to rescue Jennifer and wait for Marty, Doc, and Einstein to arrive to pick them up. Marty and Doc had agreed to this. They had also changed out of their clothes and cloaks and were back in their normal clothes.

_"They're in, let's go!"_ Mickey whispered urgently.

Sora and the world-travelers nodded as the rushed inside right before the door could shut. They hid upstairs and looked down into the living room while Jennifer was laid down on the couch… and began to wake up.

"What...?" Jennifer asked as she opened her eyes.

"You got a little tranked, but I think you can walk." said Officer Reese.

"Ma'am, you should reprogram, it's dangerous to enter without lights on." reminded Officer Foley.

"Lights on?" Jennifer asked, puzzled.

The lights suddenly came on, much to Jennifer's surprise. Sora and Co. were also surprised as they continued watching.

"Yes, now look. Just take it easy and you'll be fine. And be careful in the future." said Officer Foley,

"Future?" Jennifer asked as if something was coming back to her before she fell asleep.

_"I think she's starting to remember."_ Kairi whispered to her friends, who nodded in agreement.

"Have a nice day Mrs. McFly." said Officer Foley as she and Officer Reese left the house.

Jennifer looked around before noticing a window showing a picture of a nice garden.

_"Broadcasting beautiful views 24 hours a day: you're tuned to the Scenery Channel."_ said the TV.

That was when it dawned on Jennifer once again. "I'm in the future." she muttered in surprise.

"Yeah, you-you kinda are." said Sora as he and his friends walked down the stairs.

Jennifer turned around and her face became shocked when she saw them.

"Sora? Riku? Kairi? Guys, what's going on?" asked Jennifer.

Sora and his friends looked at each other before Riku spoke up. "We're in the future because your future son, Marty Jr. ended up in trouble with the law by being goaded by Biff's grandson Griff into a robbery." he explained.

"And his sister Marlene tried to break him out of jail a week later, and was caught and locked up as well." added Kairi.

Jennifer was shocked and horrified. "Seriously?!" she asked.

Sora and Co. nodded.

"Luckily, we helped Marty prevent that." said Sora.

Jennifer sighed in relief. Then, another question popped into her head. "But then why did Doc knock me out?" she asked.

"Well you were asking too many questions about your future." replied Mickey.

"In Doc's defense, he only brought you along because you saw the time machine and he didn't want to waste any time with explanations." said Riku. "Plus, no one should know too much about their own future."

Jennifer nodded. "I understand. Marty does say that Doc is usually _very_ careful about these things."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, that's true." he nodded. "But hey, while were here, you can see your future home before we all head back to 1985."

"Sora, we can't waste much time." said Mickey seriously.

"Oh, come on Mickey." said Kairi. "I mean you saw how excited she was."

"Besides, we still got a while before Marty, Doc, and Einstein come to pick us up." added Roxas.

Mickey sighed. "Ok, but don't mess up anything." he told them.

"You got it." nodded Sora.

The eight took a look at Marty and Jennifer's future home. There was a lot of futuristic stuff that would make futuristic inventions made by Ludwig, Gyro, Fenton, and Gandra look like mere toys.

Then, Jennifer spotted something on a side table. It was a picture that appeared to be hers and Marty's wedding. But what it looked like was something that made Jennifer look horrified.

"I get married in the Chapel O' Love?!" she exclaimed in horror.

Sora and Co. faced her direction.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" asked Kairi.

Jennifer showed them the picture. "It's my wedding picture!" she told them, still shaken.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at the picture and their eyes went wide as well.

In the picture, Marty and Jennifer were standing on a small staircase in front of a small building called, "The Chapel O' Love." Jennifer wore an everyday dress with a wedding veil on her head and held a small bundle of flowers. Marty wore white pants and shoes with a black shirt with a tuxedo design on it. Standing next to them on each side was one man and one woman.

"That's not the big fancy wedding you've always dreamed of!" exclaimed Donald, confused.

"It looks like some cheap, last-minute one." added Sora.

"Jennifer… I-I think you and Marty _eloped_." Mickeys said sadly.

"But why?" asked Jennifer, confused.

Suddenly, they heard a noise that sounded like a girl.

_"Mom? Mom, is that you?"_

Everyone froze in fright. They weren't alone.

"I've got to get out of here!" exclaimed Jennifer.

The group hurried to the front door, but there wasn't one there.

_"Aw phooey!"_ Donald whispered in anger.

Then the doorbell rang.

_"Uh oh!"_ whispered Goofy in panic.

Jennifer stepped back and spotted a closet under the stairs. She opened the door and she ran inside, followed by Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

As soon as Jennifer shut the door, her and Marty's future daughter, Marlene McFly, came down the stairs. She looked like a female Marty with long blonde hair, a blue top, pink tights, white shoes, a red, white, and pink designed shirt, a large pink bracelet on her left arm, a red and silver striped bracelet on her right arm, a brown belt, and white gym shoes with blue laces.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" she called as she came down the stairs. Hearing the doorbell ring, Marlene opened the door. Standing there was her grandmother, Lorraine McFly.

Lorraine now had white curly hair, wore a red shirt with orange flowers on it with a black trim, a black sash around her waist, red pants, three necklaces, and black shoes.

"Grandma Lorraine!" Marlene exclaimed happily.

"Sweetheart!" Lorraine greeted happily.

They kissed each other on the cheeks.

"What happened to Grandpa?" asked Marlene.

"Oh, he put his back out again." replied Lorraine.

She stepped back to reveal George. He wore a brown business suit. He was attached to a hovering device and was upside down.

"How's Grandad's little pumpkin?" he asked.

"How did you do that?" Marlene asked before turning to her father's mother. "How did he do that?" she asked her.

"Oh, out on the golf course." replied George.

Lorraine smiled before addressing her granddaughter. "Are your folks home yet? I bought pizza for everyone." she holds up a pizza from Pizza Hut. It was only a few inches long.

"Oh, who's going to eat all that?" asked Marlene in disbelief.

"Oh, I will!" chuckled George.

* * *

_Skyway:_

Back on the Skyway, Marty, Doc, and Einstein were still trying to get through, but the traffic wasn't much help.

"Damn this traffic!" groaned Doc. "Jennifer, that is old Jennifer, usually gets home around now. Sora and his friends had better got her out of that house by now. If not, I hope we're not too late."

Doc then looked through his goggles and thought he saw something.

Marty noticed. "What is it, what's the matter Doc?" he asked.

"For a moment, I thought I saw a taxi in my rear display. I thought it was following us." replied Doc before adding, "Weird."

Back in the McFly residence in Hilldale, Lorraine was changing the scenery on the window.

"I can't believe this window is still broken." she sighed as she changed it from an Eastern garden to a sunset to New York at night to a mountain.

"Well, when the scene screen repairman called Daddy a chicken, Daddy threw him out of the house and now we can't get anybody to fix it." replied Marlene.k

"Look how worn out this thing is!" exclaimed Lorraine.

She lifted it up like a blind to reveal the real window with next door shown through it.

* * *

_Closet:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Jennifer were still listening from within.

_"Your father's biggest problem Marlene is that he loses all self control when someone calls him chicken."_ said Lorraine's voice.

_"That is true."_ sighed Jennifer.

_"And he proved it at the Café 80's when Griff called him that."_ added Roxas.

_"How many times have we heard it George?"_ asked Lorraine.

* * *

_Kitchen:_

"'Mom…'" began Lorraine, reciting what her second told her.

"'...I can't let them think I'm chicken!'" she and George finished together.

"Well, you're right, you're right!" Said Geirge

"About thirty years ago, your father tried to prove he wasn't chicken and he ended up in an automobile accident." Lorraine said to Marlene.

"Oh, you mean with the Rolls Royce?" asked Marlene.

* * *

_Closet:_

Sora, Jennifer, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped in horror.

_"Automobile accident?"_ Jennifer exclaimed softly.

_"Now how did that happen?"_ asked Goofy as they continued listening.

* * *

_Outside:_

During that time, the DeLorean landed outside Hilldale - on the No Landing sign! - and Doc got out and examined around.

"Looks like Jennifer, Sora, and the other world-travelers haven't come out of the house yet. They must be inside." Doc turned to Einstein. "All right Einie, let's find our friends!" Doc said to his dog.

Marty looked around in awe. "I don't believe it, I live in Hilldale! This is great! Way to go McFly!" he exclaimed happily,

"Marty, stay here, change clothes, I need you on holler." Ordered Doc.

"Come on Doc, I wanna check out my house!" pouted Marty.

"We can't risk you running into your older self." said Doc seriously. "Come on Einie." he said to his dog.

With that said, Doc and Einstein rushed to the future McFly home.

Marty sighed as he took off his jacket. He then looked around at the scenery.

"Hilldale? This is bitchin'." he commented.

Just down the street from Marty, a taxi appeared. Biff got out and walked to the driver's window. The driver got out a gadget which had been adding his fare.

"One Seven Four Point Five Zero." said the voice-over.

"That'll be $174.50." said the driver.

"Here." said Biff as he put his thumbprint on the taxi driver's gadget.

As Biff pulled his thumb away, the driver called out, "Careful old timer, this is a rough neighborhood."

"Just give me the receipt." said Biff, not wanting to listen.

"Here it is." said the driver.

Biff took it as the taxi flew off. Biff hid in a recycling station just behind the DeLorean.

As he did, he didn't notice that he was being watched. Several feet away from him stood Ansem, Xemnas, and Vanitas, all in their clocks. Vanitas had also decided to go maskless since his mask was destroyed back in Disney Castle.

"Any idea what he's planning to do?" asked Vanitas.

"Whatever it is, it has something to do with the time machine." said Ansem. "All he has to do is wait for the McFly boy to leave,"

"And perhaps, we can use that to our advantage." said Xemnas with an evil smirk.

* * *

_McFly Residence:_

_"That accident caused a chain reaction of events which sent Marty's life straight down the tube."_ said Lorraine's voice.

Sora, Jennifer, and Co. creeped out of the closet and was able to hear better without being seen. Lorraine, George, and Marlene were seen in the kitchen.

"If not for that accident, your father's life would have turned out very different." continued Lorraine.

Then, a fruit holder came down from the ceiling to above the table.

"The man in the Rolls Royce wouldn't have pressed charges, Marty wouldn't have broken his hand and he wouldn't have given up on his music."

* * *

_Hallway:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Jennifer continued to listen in.

_"And he wouldn't have spent all those years feeling sorry for himself."_ finished Lorraine.

"Oh poor Marty." Kairi said in sympathy.

"No wonder bait said the Marty ended up ruining his life." sighed Riku.

Just then, Marty Jr. — who had just come home — walked past Jennifer. Sora and Co. froze in fright. Luckily, Marty Jr, seemed tired after the day's ordeal.

"Hey Mom, nice pants." he greeted. "And cool new Kingdom Hearts II statues, how much did those cost?"

Sora and the world-travelers sighed in relief.

"That was close." Mickey sighed.

_"I think the real reason your mother married him was because she felt sorry for him."_ came Lorriane's voice.

"Mom?" Jennifer asked softly.

_"Such a sweet girl."_ Lorraine's voice came again.

* * *

_Living Room:_

The eight friends watched as Marty Jr. sat down in front of the TV. A painting was on display.

"Put it off." he said. The picture vanished. "OK, I want channels 18, 24, 63, 109, 87 and the Weather Channel." he said to the TV.

The screen split into 6, each bit with its own TV image. As the 6 channels broadcasted, Marty Jr. got up and straightens the TV, only for it to become lop-sided again when he let go.

_"Six channels at once?"_ Roxas asked in surprise.

_"If Louie ever saw that, he'd have a lazy field day."_ snorted Donald.

_"Welcome home Marty."_ came the house voice again.

_"Is Marty here?"_ asked Kairi,

_"Hey, hey, hey, Dad's home, that's right, he's home, Dad's home."_ came a voice that sounded like Marty's, only more older with a slight rasp.

_"Lord of the manor."_ the house voice came again.

_"Uh oh, it's 2015 Marty!"_ Mickey exclaimed in worry.

And it was. 2015 Marty arrived through the front door. He wore brown a business suit with two ties with suns on them, and a futuristic watch on his right arm. He also had a briefcase in his hand. He also looked like he didn't age very well for someone at 47.

"Hello, hello." he called.

_"King of the castle."_ the house's voice added.

"Hello." Marty greeted as he noticed something. "What the hell is this?" He pressed a button on the wall.

_"Lithium mode on."_ said a female voice.

"That's better, damn kids." Marty muttered to himself.

He then walked into the living room where he saw his son.

"Hey Ace." he greeted.

Marty Jr. ignored him and continued watching TV. "Watching a little TV for a change?" Marty asked in amusement.

Getting no response again, Marty then walked into the kitchen.

"Is that my mom?" he asked with a smile as he came up to Lorraine.

"Marty!" Lorraine exclaimed happily as she hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Princess!" Marty called to Marlene, who waved back while still attending to something on the kitchen counter.

"Hi son!" greeted George.

"Dad! What the hell happened? You throw your back out again?" asked Marty as he looked at his dad's upside-down condition.

"Oh, I was out on the golf course." replied George as his devoice moved up so he could face his son better.

"Oh Dad, I told you to watch that back swing." sighed Marty.

"No he was hit by a car, it just fell out of the sky, he could've been killed!" explained Lorraine.

* * *

_"Almost sounds like the original timeline."_ whispered Sora. His friends nodded in agreement.

_"Original timeline?"_ asked Jennifer.

_"We'll tell you later."_ said Mickey.

Jennifer nodded as they listened in.

* * *

"And I was 2 under Par." added George.

Lorraine sighed. "I don't know what this world is coming to." she said to her son.

Riku slightly shut the door, but kept it cracked open.

"Marty, how was work?" asked Lorraine.

"Oh Mom I'm tellin' ya, that big promotion is just around the corner." replied Marty as he walked back to the den. "Anyway, I'm starving let's eat!"

The eight friends then moved back to the door that faced the living room.

"Go on son, let's go, it's dinnertime." said Marty to his son.

"Dad, I'm watching these programs." groaned Marty.

"Mister, we eat at the dinner table when your grandparents are here." scolded Marty. He then dropped some glasses on to his son's lap. "Here, put your damn glasses on, huh?" he told him.

"Dad, I can only watch two shows at once on these things." groaned Marty Jr. as he went into the kitchen.

Marty scoffed. "Yeah, you kids really got it rough." he told him as he walked around the den. "When I was your age, I wanted to watch two shows at once. So I put two sets next to each other."

* * *

_"Sounds like something Louie and even the other boys would do."_ commented Donald.

_"Yeah, with_ Ottoman Empire _and_ Darkwing Duck_."_ added Goofy in agreement.

* * *

_Outside:_

During that time, Marty had just put his 1985 Nikes back on. He looked around, and saw a dog being walked - by a robotic lead. Marty stared at it, and then got up to have a closer look at it. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound.

"What the heck was that?" Marty asked in confusion.

As Marty walked down the street, Biff suddenly got into the DeLorean and began taking off… he crashing into some boxes first.

Ansem and Xemnas watched him go, just as Vanitas teleported next to them.

"McFly's distracted." He told them.

"Good work." nodded Ansem.

"Let us wait for Biff to return and then see what happens." suggested Xemnas.

* * *

_McFly Residence – Kitchen:_

Lorraine was making dinner. She opened the pizza with her teeth. Her family could be heard in the background.

_"Hey, pizza!"_ said Marty Jr.

_"Alright, just wait."_ said Marty.

_"Grandma, can you just shove it in my mouth?"_ asked Marty Jr., laughing.

_"Don't you be a smart ass!"_ scolded Marty.

_"Oh, great, it's the atrocity channel."_ said Marty Jr.

Lorraine set the pizza in a pan, which she put in a Black and Decker Hydrator.

"Hydrate level 4 please." she told the machine. 4 seconds later, there was a ding as she opened the door and took the pizza out. It had become a full size half pepperoni and half pepper pizza. "Mmm."

_"Is it ready?"_ asked Marty Jr.

* * *

_Closet:_

"_Now that looks delicious."_ commented Goofy. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"_Remind me to pick up some food later."_ said Mickey.

* * *

Lorraine laid the pizza on the table.

"Here you go." she said as she, Marty, Marlene and Marty Jr. all took a slice. Marlene and Marty Jr. both have television/telephone goggles on. Marty Jr. picked the pepperonis off his.

"Oh boy, oh boy Mom, you sure can hydrate a pizza." complimented Marty as he took a bite. "Now I'm sorry I missed that whole thing."

"You know, it would be nice if we threw a little party." said Lorraine.

As the two talked, Marty Jr. continued to watch something on his glasses and was excited about it.

"Now Mom, I told you not to throw any more parties for Uncle Joey. Let's wait to see if he makes parole." replied Marty.

* * *

_"He's _still_ in jail?"_ Jennifer asked in shock.

_"It's like he wants to stay behind bars or something."_ snorted Donald, thinking back to when original 1985 Lorraine mentioned that her brother Joey didn't make parole... again, and how baby Joey in 1955 preferred to be in his crib.

* * *

"George, would rotate our axis?" asked Lorraine as she set a pate with a pizza slice down on the floor for her husband. "It's not good for your digestion to eat while you're inverted."

"Okay dear." nodded George. "Fore!"

George laughed as he began to rotate upward.

"Uh, Marlene, honey, pass the kelp." Marty said to his daughter.

"No I don't want to so nump off." Marlene suddenly exclaimed.

"Marlene, don't talk to your father that way!" scolded Lorraine, appalled.

Marty just seemed to chuckle.

"Grandma, I'm on the phone." replied Marlene.

Lorriane nodded in understanding.

Marty Jr. then finished his drink. "I'd like some tea please." he requested.

Marlene sighed as she set her fork down. "Look, I'm gonna have to call you back." she told the person on the other line as she removed her glasses.

"I still think we shouldn't have started eating dinner until-" began Lorriane before Marty interrupted.

"Damn it Marlene! Pass the damn kelp tea!" exclaimed Marty.

Marlene just sighed as she did so before returning to her call.

"Now I'm just worried about Jennifer." continued Lorraine. "Why isn't she home yet?"

"I'm not sure where Jennifer is Mom." replied Marty as he poured himself and his son some tea. "Should have been home hours ago, and I'm having a hard time keeping track of her these days."

Marty Jr. then sat up and called upwards, "Hey fruit, fruit please!"

The fruit thing came down again.

"Thank you." thanked Marty Jr.

* * *

_"At least they have some healthy items with them."_ Kairi said in approval.

* * *

"Aren't you and Jennifer getting along?"

"Oh yeah, great Mom, we're like a couple of teenagers, ya know." replied Marty.

"And what about Sora, Riku, Kairi, and those three Disney characters?" asked George.

"Oh yeah, haven't seen them for quite some time." replied Marty. "Ever since they became famous, I guess they've been busy."

"Price that pays with fame." muttered Marlene.

"Shame they couldn't come to the wedding." sighed Lorraine.

"Now Mom, they probably do… have their reasons." Marty muttered, trailing off a bit.

* * *

Sora and Co.'s eyes widened in shock.

_"Were we too busy to come to the wedding?"_ asked Sora.

"_Probably."_ said Mickey.

Sora and the world-travelers now felt bad that they didn't attend Marty and Jennifer's wedding.

* * *

"I met them and their friend Roxas today!" said Marty Jr.

Marty's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, but after I left the Café 80's, they were gone." added Marty Jr.

Marty sighed. "I guess they had other things to attend to." He then smiled. "After all, they like helping and protecting people everywhere they go."

* * *

Sora and Co. smiled at Marty's compliment.

* * *

Just then, the phone rang on the kids goggles.

"Dad, telephone, its Needles." said Marty Jr. as he ate some grapes.

"Dad, it's for you." said Marlene as she took off her glasses.

* * *

_"Do they all share the same line or something?" _asked Sora, confused.

Riku, Mickey, and Donald only shrugged.

* * *

Marty sighed. "All right, well, I'll take it down in the den." he said as he began to exit the kitchen. "Excuse me."

"Retract!" Marty Jr. told the fruit machine as it went back up again.

* * *

_Den:_

In the den, the TV showed a painting of a bunch of people with a text box saying "INCOMING CALL."

"Hello, in here please." Marty said to the TV.

The painting on screen disappeared to reveal a man around Marty's age in a suit similar to his.

_"Hey, hey, the big M! How's it hanging McFly?"_ asked the man.

"Hey Needles." greeted Marty.

* * *

_"Needles?"_ Jennifer asked, puzzled and surprised.

_"Who's Needles?"_ asked Kairi.

"Douglas J. Needles." said Jennifer. _"He's kind of like the Biff Tannen in our school, only more manipulative than violent, often goading Marty into stupid stuff."_

_"I see."_ nodded Mickey.

_"So there's not a Tannen at your school?"_ asked Roxas.

Jennifer thought for a second. _"Well yes. Biff Tannen Jr. But he's currently suspended for drag racing."_

Sora and Co. nodded as they continued to watch Marty and Needles.

* * *

_"So… Did you take a look at that little business proposal of mine?" _asked Needles.

"I don't know Needles." replied Marty as he sat down on the chair.

_"What are you afraid of?" _asked Needles. _"If this thing works, it'll solve all your financial problems."_

"And if it doesn't work Needles, I could get fired. It's _illegal_!" protested Marty, getting up from the chair. "I mean, what if the Jitz is watching, huh?"

_"The Jitz will never find out!" _assured Needles._ "Come on, stick your card in the slot and I'll handle it."_

Marty thought for a moment before replying, "Nah." He then started to walk off.

_"Unless you want everyone in division to think you're...chicken."_ added Needles.

Marty froze at the word.

* * *

_"Uh oh."_ Riku whispered, worried.

* * *

"Nobody calls me chicken, Needles, NOBODY!" retorted Marty as he looked at Needles.

Jennifer looked on at the scene like she knew what Marty was about to do. Sora and the worldly-travelers looked on in worry.

_"All right,_ prove it_."_ challenged Needles.

"All right, all right Needles," said Marty as he got his suitcase, pressed a button, and a card slot opened up. Marty then took out his card. "Here's my card. Scan it! I'm in." said Marty as he entered his card then put it away in his jacket.

_"Thanks McFly. See you at the plant tomorrow."_ said Needles before "hanging up" and the screen had an AT&T logo on it.

_"Thank you for using AT&T."_ said the female voice.

* * *

"_Well… at least nothing bad happened."_ Goofy whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Marty then got up. Behind him, a Japanese man suddenly appeared on the screen. It was Marty's boss, Iko Fujitsu - aka the Jitz.

_"MCFLY!"_ he shouted.

* * *

Sora, Jennifer, and Co. jumped, startled.

* * *

Marty turned around to see his boss. "Oh! Fujitsu-san! Konnichi wa!" he greeted.

_"McFly! I was monitoring that scan you just interfaced." _said Jitz. _"You are_ terminated_!"_

Marty was in shock. "Terminated?! No, no! It wasn't my fault sir, it was Needles, Needles was behind the whole thing!" he protested while trying to explain.

_"And you co-operated!"_ accused Jitz.

"No I didn't!" protested Marty. "Ah… It was a sting operation! I was setting him up!" he added.

_"It was illegal! And you knew!"_ replied Jitz before adding._ "McFly, read. My. FAX!"_

The words "You're Fired!" appear on screen, and the Jitz walked away.

"Please no, I cannot be fired - I'm fired!" groaned Marty.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Jennifer all sighed in sympathy for Marty.

Fax machines throughout the house as well as Marty's suitcase printed off "You're Fired!" as well.

* * *

One printed near Jennifer and the seven world-travelers. Jennifer took it and looked at it, horrified. Sora and Co. were horrified as well.

"_Gawrsh…"_ mumbled Goofy.

* * *

"Oh, this is heavy." groaned Marty as he pushed the fax against his forehead. How could he have been so stupid to trust Needles?

* * *

_"What am I going to tell Jennifer?"_ Marty sighed outside the closet.

As the group of eight watched him, they suddenly heard a tap on the window. They turned around to see who it was, and who was there made them gasp.

It was Doc and Einstein!

_"Jennifer, Sora, guys!"_ Doc whispered.

_"Oh Doc, are we glad to see you!"_ Jennfier said in relief.

_"Go out the front door! I'll meet you there." _instructed Doc.

_"But it doesn't open, there's no doorknob!_" explained Jennifer.

_"That's why we couldn't leave when we came to get here."_ added Riku.

_"Press your thumb to the plate!"_ instructed Doc.

_"What plate?"_ asked Jennifer confused.

Suddenly, Doc saw something and he and Einstein hid. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jennfier creeped out of the closet and made their way to the door.

Marty was sitting down with his guitar and played a few chords from _The Power Of Love_.

Lorraine entered the den, and the eight friends moved quickly before they could be seen. They hid against the wall.

"Marty, what does this fax mean?" asked Lorraine, holding up a copy of the fax in worry.

Marty wasn't sure how to explain this _now_. "Oh Mom, it's a joke, an office joke, a joke fax." he lied.

"A joke? But Marty, I heard you yelling." said Lorraine, confused as the two went into the kitchen.

"No Mom; Mom, mom, mom, calm down, I wasn't yelling... Needles and I were just kinda joking." said Marty calmly.

Sora, Jennifer, and Co. went to the front door, keeping an eye out that they weren't seen.

_"Welcome home Jennifer."_ the computerized voice suddenly said.

_"Oh no…"_ muttered Donald.

_"2015 Jennfier's home!"_ Kairi exclaimed in worry.

At that moment, 2015 Jennifer walked in. She was now 47, and like Marty, he years had not been kind to her as her hair was now grey. She was carrying groceries. Both looked at each other for a brief second before their eyes widened and then they Jennifer's stopped and stared at each other again, but now in shock.

"I'm young!" exclaimed 2015 Jennifer, dropping her groceries.

"I'm old!" 1985 Jennifer shrieked.

Both fainted, but luckily Doc appeared and quickly caught young Jennifer.

Marty heard the commotion and went to see what was going on.

With no time to lose, Sora and Roxas helped Doc bring JEnnfier outside as they were quickly followed by Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"But is says you're-" began Lorraine.

"Oh!" Marty gasped as he saw his wife on the floor. He quickly ran over and lifted her up behind the shoulders. Marty Jr. and Marlene came to see what was going on and were shocked to see the state Jennifer was in.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Lorraine as she ran over.

"She's tranked again." Marty sighed.

* * *

_Outside:_

Biff had just arrived back in 2015 and parked the DeLorean.

* * *

Marty had come back from trying to find out what caused the noise when Doc appeared on the McFly family's 2015 home lawn.

"Marty! Marty! Marty! Come quick! Quick!" he called.

Wasting no time, Marty ran over.

* * *

Biff finally got out of the time machine, he began to clutch his chest. He accidentally hit his back on the door. He groaned in pain as he staggered away, unaware that the top of his cane had broken off.

* * *

Marty and Doc then came running down the street carrying Jennifer. Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Einstein came running after them.

"She encountered her future self and went into shock, just as I predicted. She'll be fine - let's get her back to 1985. And then I'm going to destroy the time machine!" said Doc. This took Sora, Marty, and Co. by surprise.

"Destroy it? What about all that stuff about humanity? Where we're going and 'why?'" asked Marty, confused.

The risk is just too great as this incident proves." replied Doc as he opened the door and they set Jennifer inside. " And I was behaving responsibly! Just imagine the danger if the time machine were to fall in the wrong hands!"

"That is true." nodded Riku. "I mean, Xehanort did bring himself from the past to collect vessels for the Organization."

* * *

During that time, Biff groaned again and fell over a parked car. He gasped in pain as he suddenly… faded away.

* * *

"My only regret is that I will never get a chance to visit my favorite historical era - the old west." sighed Doc as he began filling the DeLorean with garbage for fuel. "But time traveling is just too dangerous. Better that I devote myself to study the other great mystery of the universe - women." he added, ominously.

"Well that oughta be something." smirked Kairi as she got inside the time machine.

* * *

Soon, everyone was settled into the time machine. Doc was at the wheel, Roxas, Marty, and the unconscious Jennifer next to him up front, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Goofy in the back with Mickey on Sora's lap and Donald on Goofy's lap, and Einstein behind the back seats.

Doc inputed October 26th 1985 9:00PM in the time panel.

"Alright everyone, brace yourselves for temporal displacement." Doc told them as he put his futuristic glasses on.

"1985 Hill Valley, here we come!" Sora shouted excitedly.

Marty held Jennifer.

The DeLorean then got up to 88mph whilst travelling on the skyway, then just as they were about to pass a floating sign, the DeLorean broke the time barrier and disappeared back to 1985.

Down below, Ansem, Xemnas, and Vanitas continued watching.

"So they've succeded?" asked Vanitas.

"I don't think so." said Ansem. "What ever Biff did, I bet it would spark our interest."

Just then, Young Xehanort appeared through a corridor.

"Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, my future counterpart wishes for us to pick up another load of weapons." he told them.

Ansem, Xemnas, and Vanitas were confused.

"What load of weapons?" asked Ansem.

"A load of weapons from Biff Tannen's Weapon's Business." replied Young Xehanort. "Did you forget? He's been helping us supply it for the war ever since my future self returned and Tannen joined our side."

Ansem, Xemnas, and Vanitas were confused but then they remembered that Biff stole the time machine and then seemingly vanished after he returned. Wicked grins grew on their faces.

"Oh this oughta be good." smirked Vanitas.

Without another word, the four Organization XIII members went through the corridor and out of 2105 Hill Valley.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Things are about to get intense! Rate and review and I'll see ya soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6: 1985A

_**Ladies and gentlemen, brace yourselves for the horrors that is Alternate-1985.**_

* * *

_Hill Valley – 1985:_

As soon as the DeLorean reached 88 miles per hour, the scene changed before the passengers in the time machine. It was still dark, but almost different.

"Did we make it? Are we back?" Asked Marty.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a jumbo jet flew right over the time machine, barley missing them

Everyone screamed in alarm.

"We're back." said Doc as soon as they calmed down.

"Jeez that was scary." panted Kairi.

"You can say that again." muttered Donald.

Doc flew the DeLorean down onto a street, letting the wheels down and landed, driving normally to a house - Jennifer's. He parked in her driveway. He and Marty got out, carrying Jennifer. Neither of them notice a wrecked car in the driveway.

"Let's put her in the swing! Then I'll take you home and you can come back in your truck and wake her. When she awakens here in her own house and it's dark, you should be able to convince her it was all a dream." suggested Doc.

"Wait a minute, we're just going to leave her here on the porch?" Marty asked his friend.

"The disorientation will help convince her that it was all a dream." explained Doc.

"How long do you think she's gonna be out?" asked Marty.

"I'm not sure, she received quite a shock. Could be for a few minutes, most probably a couple of hours." shrugged Doc. "You'd better bring some smelling salts with you." he added.

"Well you're the Doc, Doc." shrugged Marty.

"Right. Let's go." said Doc.

Doc walked towards the DeLorean. Marty stayed where he was looking at Jennifer. Doc turned around to face him.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." he assured his friend

Marty walked after Doc and suddenly noticed bars on the windows.

"I don't remember bars being on these windows." he muttered.

As soon as Marty got back into the car, Sora and the world-travelers noticed the bars too.

"Wonder what that's all about." said Kairi.

"I don't know." said Riku with a frown. "But something just doesn't seem right here."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Goofy.

"Something in this town just feels amiss." replied Riku.

The rest of the world-travelers shared worried glances.

* * *

_Lyon Estates:_

The DeLorean drove through into the estate. A pack of stray dogs ran across the road after the car passed. The DeLorean drove down the street and stops at Marty's house.

"What's with all the garbage?" asked Sora as everyone expect Doc and Einstein got out.

Sora was right. Trash was everywhere.

"You think that's odd, look at all the houses." said Roxas, pointing down the street.

Most of the houses on Marty's street were empty/boarded up/had "For Sale" signs on the front gardens.

"That does seem odd." Marty said in confusion.

"If you need me, I'll be in my lab, dismantling this thing." Doc told them as he drove away.

"Right." nodded Marty.

"And I think we're gonna head back to Disney Castle." said Mickey.

Doc nodded. "Take care you guys." he told them. "Be sure to visit again."

"We will." nodded Sora with a smile.

"Bye Doc!" called Goofy.

"See you around!" called Doc as he drove off.

As soon as Doc was out of sight, Riku suddenly seemed tense.

"Something wrong Riku?" asked Mickey.

"Something's not right." the silver-haired Keyblade Master replied. "I think we should stick around a while before we leave."

Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and the Disney trio exchanged glances.

"I think that's a good idea." nodded Sora.

"Well I think I'm gonna get to sleep." said Marty. "Long day of posing as my son and trying to figure out the future."

"We understand Marty." nodded Mickey. "We'll let you know if something goes on."

Marty nodded as he walked up to the door.

As he did, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas walked down the street.

* * *

Things really did look different now that they looked at them. Houses looked abandoned, litter was everywhere, and there seems to be the constant sounds of police sirens.

"What the heck happened to Hill Valley?" asked Sora. "This _isn't_ the town I remember."

"Did we come to the wrong year?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know, but something tells me we should put our cloaks on." said Roxas.

Mickey nodded as he brought out his and Roxas' black coats.

As soon as the Mouse king and former Nobody put on their coats, they suddenly heard someone shouting.

_"Look I'm sorry! I told you, I just got the wrong house!"_

"Is that Marty?" asked Goofy.

"Sure sounds like it." said Donald.

Just then, Marty came running down the street and up to the world-travelers.

"Oh thank god you're still here!" he panted.

"Marty what happened?" asked Mickey, concerned.

As Marty caught his breath, he explained. "The door was locked so I went around the back to climb in through the window, and suddenly there was this other family in there."

"Another family?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"Yeah." nodded Marty. "I tried to tell them it was just a misunderstanding, but the dad of that house tried to kill me."

"What a big palooka!" snorted Donald.

"Actually, given the state Hill Valley seems to be in right now, I'd say that they're just trying to be cautious." said a Riku,

"More like _overcautious_." snorted Sora.

"Alright everyone," said Mickey. "Obviously something is wrong here. We must look for something that could tell us what happened to this town."

Everyone nodded as they walked down the street. As they did, they noticed that things were very different to how they remembered. In the distance, they heard gunshots and screaming. At a corner, there were the outlines of two murder victims.

"Gawrsh, what could've happened?" asked Goofy.

"How the heck did Hill Valley become Hell Valley?" asked Riku.

"This is so confusing, strange, and creepy at the same time." said Kairi, creeped out.

"Maybe we came to the wrong year." said Roxas.

Marty runs down another street and three police cars drive past in the background.)

Marty then saw a house. They ran over as Marty picked up the newspaper. He reas out the date "_'October 26th 1985.'_"

Sora and Co. were shocked.

"1985?!" Sora asked

"But if this is 1985, then why does it look like a run-down town?" asked Donald, really confused.

"Drop it." came a voice.

Sora, Marty, and Co. froze and then turned to see Mr. Strickland. He was wearing a nightshirt with a bullet-proof vest on top. He had got a gun and pointing it at them.  
"So you're the punks who've been stealing my papers." he growled. "Huh, never would've guessed that Disney characters would steal as well." he added.

"Uh, this is just a misunderstanding sir." said Mickey.

"We were just checking today's date!" added Donald, scared.

"Mr. Strickland. Mr. Strickland, it's me sir. It's Marty." said Marty.

To Marty and the world-traveler's surprise, Strickland asked, "Who?"

Marty was confused. "Marty McFly! Marty McFly! Don't you know me? From school, sir."

"I've never seen you before in my life but you look to me like a slacker." huffed Strickland.

"Yeah, that's right. That's right, I am a slacker." nodded Marty. "Don't you remember? You gave me detention last week."

"Last week?" Strickland asked in disbelief. "The school burnt down six years ago."

"It did?" Roxas asked in shock.

"How did that happen?" asked Goofy.

"Slackers." replied Strickland. "And just last month it became a new home for those Heartless creatures.

This shocked the eight friends.

"Wait, the Heartless are here?!" Riku asked in shock.

"They're everywhere." replied Strickland. "They're allowed to roam free wherever they want. Luckily, I'm among those opposed by it."

"That's good. So are we." said Sora.

Just then, Heartless spawned in the middle of the street. There were Shadows, Satyrs, Water Cores, and Spring Metals.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Get inside Mr. Strickland, we got 'em!" Riku shouted, summoning Guardian Bell.

Strickland quickly ran back inside his house and locked the door.

Sora then summoned Winner's Proof, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper, Donald summoned Wizard's Relic, and Goofy summoned Dream Cloud.

Noticing that Marty didn't have a weapon, Donald summoned Wisdom Staff and tossed it to Marty. Goofy did the same with Chain Shield.

The eight friends got into fighting positions.

_(Sephiroth Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

_Marty_

Sora and Roxas fired Dark Firaga spells against several Shadows as a start before the brunette slashed away several more. Donald casted a thunder spell on three Water Cores before bashing his staff against a Satyr. Goofy threw his shield like a Frisbee against some Spring Metals, destroying them. As soon as his shield returned, Goofy used Goofy-Tornado against some Shadows that surrounded him.

Mickey fired Exo Spark against some Water Cores, which destroyed them in just two seconds. As soon as they were out of the way, Mickey slashed away some Shadows before triple-somersaulting into the air and slashed a Satyr twice against the face. Kairi fired Triple Plasa, which launched three spheres of electricity toward two Water Cores and two Spring Metals, dealing thunder damage. She then casted orbs of light, destroying four Shadows and one Statyr. Riku then casted Meteor, making a giant meteor crash into a group of Satyrs. Marty bashed as many Heartless with the staff and shield Donald and Goofy gave him. He managed to throw the shield like a Frisbee into several Shadows and managed to cast a thunder spell against a Spring Metal.

_(Sephiroth Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts ends)_

As soon as all the Heartless were vanquished, everyone dismissed their weapons _(Doanld and Goofy dismissing their weapons they loaned to Marty)_.

"Now that that's done, we gotta find out what's happened to Hill Valley." said Marty.

"Let's head to town." suggested Goofy.

"Sounds good." nodded Mickey. "But I think it might be good to keep our weapons out in case there's any Heartless roaming around like Strickland said."

"Right." nodded Sora.

"I suggest we double wield just in case." suggested Roxas, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Sora nodded as he summoned Kingdom Key and Masters' Defender. Mickey did the same with Kingdom Key D and Star Seeker and Riku with Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn. Kairi then summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, and Goofy summoned Knight's Shield. Seeing that Marty still had no weapon, Sora summoned Nano Gear and whispered, _"Fusegu."_ before handing it to Marty. (1)

"So you have something to fight with." he told the teen.

"This won't make me your successor will it?" asked Marty before adding, "Not that that's a bad thing."

Mickey chuckled. "No. The Fusegu spell allows an individual to hold a Keyblade without passing down their power to them." he explained. "That's how you were able to use my Kingdom Key D Keyblade against Ansem's Guardian without gaining power I passed onto you by accident."

"I see." nodded Marty.

Weapons ready to defend themselves, the group made their way downtown.

* * *

_Courthouse Square:  
_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty soon came to the Courthouse Square. When they arrived, they were shocked to see what they saw.

Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed were EVERYWHERE!

Among the Heartless were Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, and Dark Whisps.

Among the Nobodies were Dusks, Sorcerors, Reapers, and Ninjas.

And among the Unversed were Floods, Blue Sea Salts, Belly Balloons, and Archravens.

They were either walking or flying amongst the town, scaring some of the townsfolk. Some didn't even bother trying to figth back and just let them roam while either lounging, smoking, or even causing trouble with them.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Marty.

"What the phooey-heck is with all the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed?!" exclaimed Donald.

"I have no idea…" mumbled Mickey.

"Uh fellers, look what we're standing on." said Goofy, pointing down.

Sora, Marty, and the rest of the world-travelers looked down and saw that they were standing on the _"Welcome to the City of Hill Valley A Nice Place To Live"_ sign. It had been changed to say _"Hell Valley"_ and also had bullet holes in it.

"Ok…" muttered Sora in confusion.

"Uh guys, you might want to look at the Square!" exclaimed Roxas.

Everyone looked at the Courthouse Square. It was now full of strip bars, adult book stores and the like. There were bikers everywhere.

"Is that supposed to be a biker's convention?" asked Riku.

"Sure looks like it." said Mickey.

"Did Hill Valley get a new mayor in just one afternoon or something?" asked Roxas.

"I have no idea." replied Marty.

They then noticed that there was a toxic plant in the Square and a tank owned by the Hill Valley Police was driving around.

"The Police have tanks?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, I thought only the military had them." said Goofy, scratching his head in bewilderment.

Kairi then gasped at the sight of the courthouse.

"Guys! Look at the clock tower!" she exclaimed.

The boys looked at the Courthouse and gasped too. It was now a high rise building. The clock has been removed and extra stories have been built on top. But the biggest shocker of all… was that it is now "BIFF TANNEN'S PLEASURE PARADISE." A neon image of Biff using a money bill as a cigar could be seen. At the top of the building is the word "Biff's" in big neon letters. Big chimneys were also polluting the air.

"What the hell?!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"Since when does biff own… all of that?!" asked Sora in befuddlement.

"I thought he owned an auto-clean business!" added Goofy, stumped.

"Maybe we'd better take a look." suggested Riku.

The group of eight walked over to the clock tower. Just as they did, they saw a man being tossed out of the building before getting up.

"Can't you guys take a joke!?" he asked, almost sounding drunk.

Everyone gasped.

"Dave?!" Marty asked in shock.

Dismissing their weapons _(Marty giving Nano Gear back to Sora so he could dismiss it himself)_, they all went over to where Dave stood. He now wore worn-out clothes and had a scraggly drank some liquor before throwing the bottle against the stairs, making it shatter on impact, which started Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas.

"Dave?" Marty asked again.

Dave turned around to face them and smiled in excitement.  
"Marty! What's happening bro?' he greeted. He then looked at Marty's clothes. "Say you're looking kind of ragged, did you sleep in your clothes again last night?" he added.

'He's not wrong.' Sora thought to himself, remembering when they first greeted Marty when they arrived in Hill Valley from the Gummiship.

Marty stared at Dave in shock at the condition his brother was in. "Dave… Dave, my god, what happened to you?!" Marty asked. "What happened to the town?! What the hell's going on here?!" he added.

But instead of answering, Dave asked, "So when did you get back?"

Marty waved his hand in front of his face. Dave's breath smelled horrible.

"Get back? Get back from where?" asked Marty.

"Well if you don't know, then _I_ don't know." shrugged Dave. He then noticed the world-travelers. "Hey! You made new friends!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, hi Dave." Sora greeted awkwardly.

"And three of them are Disney characters!" Dave added with bigger excitement.

"Uh, hiya pal." Mickey greeted, also awkwardly.

Dave then seemed to have an idea. "Say, let's all go and have a drink!" he suggested.

Before Dave could walk away, Marty stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Dave, I've gotta find Mom and Dad." Marty said to his brother.

Dave looked at Mary in disbelief. "Dad?" he asked before moving Marty's arms away. "'Gotta find Dad'?" he asked in disbelief. "What's the matter with you anyway?!"

Sora and Co. exchanged worried glances.

"And since when are you and Mom _on speaking terms again_?!" he added in further disbelief before walking away.

"Speaking terms…" Marty muttered in confusion before calling out, "Where is she Dave!? Tell me where I can find Mom!"

Dave turned to face his brother and friends. "Same place as usual I guess!" he replied before pointing toward Biff's adding, "In there!" before walking away.

Everyone turned towards the clock tower building.

"Why would Lorraine be in there?" asked Sora, confused.

Then, Goofy spotted a building next to it that said "Biff Tannen Museum."

"Say, maybe we could see what happens to the town at the museum." Goofy suggested.

"Good idea." Riku said in agreement.

The group walked over to the museum and saw a TV screen playing.

"Let's see how Hill Valley became Hell Valley." said Kairi.

They then listened to the TV narrator:

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Biff Tannen Museum, dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen, and America's greatest living folk hero, the one, the only, Biff Tannen. Of course, we've all heard the legend, but who is the man? Inside you will learn how Biff Tannen became one of the richest and most powerful men in America." _

The TV screen showed Biff driving away from a big house in an expensive car.

_"Learn the amazing history of the Tannen family, starting with his great grandfather, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, the fastest gun in the west."_

The TV screen showed a picture of Buford.

_"See Biff's humble beginnings, and how a trip to the races on his 21st birthday made him a millionaire overnight."_

The TV screen shows a racehorse and then Biff after his win with his money. Afterwards a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph appears on screen – _"Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races."_

"Overnight?" Riku asked in surprise.

"And I thought Fuli was fast." quipped Roxas.

_"Share in the excitement of a fabulous winning streak…"_

The TV screen showed the Hill Valley Telegraph – _"Biff Wins Again"_.)

_"...that earned him the nickname, 'The Luckiest Man On Earth'."_

The TV screen showed the Hill Valley Telegraph – _"Biff Tannen: The Luckiest Man On Earth"_.

_"Learn how Biff parlayed that lucky winning streak into the vast empire named _Biff Co._"_

The TV screen showed Biff outside one of the Biff Co. plants.

_"Discover how in 1979 Biff successfully lobbied to legalize gambling, and turned Hill Valley's dilapidated Courthouse into a beautiful casino-hotel."_

The TV screen showed the Hill Valley Telegraph – "Gambling Legalized".

"I ju_st want to say one thing - God bless America."_ said Biff on the TV.

_"Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love…"_

The TV screen showed pictures of Biff with women, before cutting to a picture of… Lorraine!

"...a_nd relive Biff's happiest moment, as in 1973 he realized his life long dream by marrying his high school sweetheart, Lorraine Baines McFly."_

The TV shows the wedding day. As Biff and Lorraine left the church _(Lorraine struggling)_, a reporter's arm with a mike was seen.

_"How do you feel Mr Tannen?"_ asked the reporter.

_"Third time's the charm."_ replied Biff as he kissed Lorraine.

Sora, Marty, and Co. couldn't believe what they just watched. Their eyes were wide and their jaws were dropped open in horror and disbelief.

_**"_W_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_ Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas exclaimed in shock and horror.

_**"NOOOOOOOO!"**_ screamed Marty.

"We've gotta find Doc!" said Sora.

Everyone nodded. But just as they turned around to leave, Biff's high school friends Match, Skinhead, and 3-D stood before them.

"Hey wait, you're coming with us upstairs!" Skinhead said firmly.

"Out of our way, we don't have time for this!" growled Riku.

Match glared at Riku. "Sonny, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he told him.

"To Hell with this!" shouted Donald.

But before Sora and the world-travelers could summon their weapons, Match, Skinhead, and 3-D suddenly brought out fire extinguishers and blasted the group of eight with them. But instead of carbon dioxide, it was knock-out gas.

Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty began coughing hard before falling unconscious.

* * *

Marty woke up in a bed. He woke up a bit and saw his mother Lorraine.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" he asked, stiff half-asleep.

"Just relax Marty. You've been asleep for almost two hours." soothed Lorriane.

"I had a horrible nightmare. It was terrible." muttered Marty.

"Well, you're safe and sound now. Back on the good ol' 27th floor." Lorraine said unexpectedly.

Marty was now wide awake and sat up fast.

"27th Floor?!" he exclaimed.

Lorriane then turned on the lights. Lorraine is thinner than she was when Marty left 1985, and her breasts were bigger - she's obviously had surgery. She was dressed up in a tight purple outfit that's looked pretty expensive.

"Argh! Mom, Mom that can't be you." Marty exclaimed in shock.

"Yes it's me, Marty. Are you alright?" Lorriane asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." said Marty, "It's just that you're so, you're so... big."

"Everything's going to be fine, Marty." Lorraine assured him.

Marty then noticed something else. "What, where are my friends?" He asked.

"Oh you mean the four teens and those Disney characters?" asked Lorraine. "They're resting on some pillows on the floor."

Marty looked to one side of the bed and saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy lying on the floor with pillows under their heads. They slowly began to wake up and then get up.

"Gawrsh… what happened?" asked Goofy, dizzily.

"We got knockout gassed, that's what." mumbled Riku.

Sora then noticed Marty. "Oh there you are, Marty!"

"Uh hey guys." greeted Marty.

"Where are we?" asked Roxas.

"Apparently, the 27th floor." replied Marty.

This took Sora and Co. aback.

"I hope you all are ok." said Lorraine.

The seven world-travelers then took notice of Lorraine. Like Marty, they too were surprised at her new appearance.

"Uh, thanks Mrs. McFly." replied Kairi.

"Are you hungry? I can call room service." she suggested.

"Room service?" Marty asked, confused.

_"Lorraine!"_ came an angry voice that was familiar to everyone in the room.

"Oh my God, it's your father." gasped Lorraine.

"My father?" Marty asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, Biff entered. He looked very different now. He was dressed up in a suit, and had a yellowy-ginger hair color rather than the grey he had the last time Sora, Marty, and Co. saw him. 3-D, Match and Skinhead are with him.

Biff pointed at Marty accusingly. "You're supposed to be in Switzerland you little son of a bitch!" he snarled.

"My father!" Marty exclaimed, horrified.

Sora and Co. stared in shock. Biff noticed them.

"You have got to be kidding me, the world-travelers too?!" he exclaimed angrily.

Sora and his friends gasped.

_"He knows?!"_ Sora whispered in worry.

"I thought Master Xehanort and Maleficent said that they wouldn't be a bother in our world!" added Biff.

"That's just how they are." came a voice.

Everyone turned towards the window were they saw Ansem, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Vanitas, Marluxia, and Larxene standing. It had been Ansem who spoke.

"They never learn not to meddle in the worlds they visit." Ansem continued.

"Organization XIII?!" Roxas exclaimed in shock.

"So it is true." smirked Marluxia. "One of the traitors from the old group is restored as a whole person."

Roxas glared. "That's funny coming from you Marluxia." he retorted.

"Yeah." said Riku in agreement. "You and Larxene did that to the Organization when you tried to use Sora to overthrow it!"

Larxene laughed. "You still on that? Wo, you really need to learn to let go."

"Whatever, what are you guys doing here?" demanded Sora.

"Biff here supplies us with weapons." replied Young Xehanort.

"Weapons?" asked Mickey

"Weapons we'll be giving to our allies Maleficent and Pete gathered." explained Young Xehanort. "Especially since only members of the Organization have Keyblade for the war."

"And the richest man in this town knows how to make a mean piece of machinery." added Vanitas with a smirk.

"That I do." boasted Biff. He then turned back at Marty and glared at him. "Did you get kicked out of another boarding school?" he demanded before turning to Lorraine, who was taking another sip of her drink.

"Damn it Lorraine, do you know how much perfectly good dough I've spent on this no good kid of yours, huh? On all 3 of them?" Biff demanded.

Lorraine glared it her former classmate. "What the hell do you care, we can afford it!" she retorted as she walks out of the room, tripping over on the way.

Biff followed her as Match and Skinhead grabbed Marty, Ansem grabbed Sora, Xemnas grabbed Riku, Larxene grabbed Kairi, Vanitas grabbed Donald, Young Xehanort grabbed Donald, Marluxia grabbed Goofy, and 3-D grabbed Roxas and they all followed as well.

"Don't bother resisting if you don't want anything to happen to your friends." said Vanitas snidely.

Sora and Co. just sighed in defeat as they all followed Lorraine and Biff.

"The least we can do with all that money is to provide a better life for our children!" Lorraine added.

"Oh, hold on one second. Let's get this straight. Marty is _your_ kid, not _mine_, and all the money in the world wouldn't do jack shit with that lazy bum." retorted Biff

"Stop it Biff, just stop it!" shouted Lorraine as she poured some liquor into her cup.

"Just look at him." scoffed Biff with a smirk. "He's a butthead just like his old man was."

Lorraine turned to Biff angrily. "Don't you dare speak that way about George! You're not even half the man he was!" she yelled.

Biff pushed Lorraine and she fell to the floor. Sora, Marty, and the world-travelers gasped.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Marty.

"Bastard!" shouted Riku.

The eight friends tried to run towards Lorraine.

"Hey!" shouted 3-D.

Lorraine let out a cry of pain. Biff walked over to Marty.

"Always the little hothead, huh? You wanna take a poke at me?" he challenged.

Biff suddenly punched Marty in the stomach. Marty let out a cry of pain, as did Lorraine.

Biff laughed in amusement. Lorraine then got up. She walked over to the stairs.

"Damn it Biff, that's it. I'm leaving!" she shouted as she started walking up the stairs.

"You go girl!" Kairi said in agreement.

"Shut it prince-." began Larxene.

"Oh button it you pathetic witch!" Kairi interrupted with a glare.

Larxene just huffed as she, her fellow Organization members, and Match, Skinhead, & 3-D let Sora, Marty, and Co. go.

Marty groaned as he fell to the ground. Riku and Roxas tried to help him up.

"So, go ahead. But think about this, Lorraine. Who's going to pay for all your clothes, huh? And your jewellery and your liquor? Who's going to pay for your cosmetic surgery, Lorraine?" challenged Biff.

Lorraine glared at Biff from the top of the stairs. " You were the one who wanted me to get these… these… these things." she retorted, pointing to her breasts. "If you want them back, you can have them."

Biff growled as he suddenly shouted, "Look Lorraine, you walk out that door, I'll not only cut off you, I'll cut off your kids!"

Lorraine turned around sharply and ran back to the banister.

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" challenged Biff. "First your daughter Linda, I'll cancel all her credit cards. She can settle her debts with the bank all by herself." Biff then walked up the stairs. "Your idiot son, Dave, I'll get his probation revoked. And as for Marty, well, maybe you'd like all three of your kids behind bars just like your brother Joey. One big happy jailbird family." he retorted.

"You leave her kids out of this!" shouted Sora in anger.

"Oh quit trying to meddle." smirked Vanitas.

"Shut it!" shouted Riku.

Biff then stood right next to Lorraine.

"Alright, Biff. You win. I'll stay." Lorraine said in defeat.

Lorraine then went down the stairs.

The Organization members then walked up the stairs.

"Is the order ready?" asked Xemnas. "Master wants us back soon."

"It is." nodded Biff. He turned to his high school friends. "You three, take them to the shipment!" he ordered.

Match, Skinhead, and 3-D compiled as they walked up the stairs and let Ansem, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Marluxia, and Larxene out of the room.

Biff turned towards Sora, Marty, and the worldly-travelers.

"As for you, I'll be back up here in an hour, so you'd better not be!" he shouted.

Biff then left, slamming the doors as he did.

Lorraine walked down the stairs towards the bar. "He was right, and I was wrong." she mumbled.

"Mom, Mom, what are you saying? You're actually defending him!" Marty asked in disbelief as he and the Guardians of Light walked towards her.

Lorraine sat down and had another drink.

"I had it coming. He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us. And he deserves our respect." she replied sadly.

"You can you say that?!" Sora asked in disbelief. "That guy cares about no one but himself!"

"And he's selling weapons to our enemies." added Donald.

"And said enemies are the reason why we're fighting all those Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed across the worlds." added Riku.

Lorraine sighed. "I'm really sorry everyone. I do want to leave him, I really do. But even though he's sided with a bunch of villains, he can still afford to take care of me and the kids." she replied.

"Can't you do that by yourself?" asked Goofy.

"I wish." sighed Lorraine, taking another sip. "But I just couldn't afford to like what you could do with your son Goofy."

"Still, how can he be your husband? How can you leave Dad for him?" Marty demanded.

Lorraine was confused. "Leave Dad? Marty, are you feeling OK?" she asked in concern.

"No! no, I'm not feeling all right!" shouted Marty. "I don't understand one damn thing that's going on around here and why nobody can give me a simple straight answer." he added as he sat down next to his mom on the stairs.

"Oh, that gas must've hurt your head worse than I thought." muttered Lorraine as she ran her hand through her son's hair.

"Mom, I just want to know one thing," said Marty, holding her hand. "Where's my father? Where's George McFly?"

"Marty! George, your father is in the same place he's been for the past 12 years." replied Lorraine, taking another sip before adding something _no one_ expected. "Oak Park Cemetery."

Marty's eyes widened in horror.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas felt their blood freeze and hearts stop as they gasped in shock and horror.

"Oh no…" Mickey exclaimed softly.

* * *

_Oak Park Cemetery:_

Sora, Marty, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked through the graveyard in the dead of night. Marty was holding a flashlight while Donald had hit a small, magical flame emitting from his feathered hand. Then, they finally found a gravestone.

"Oh no!" Donald cried in horror as they read it.

It read:

**In Loving Memory Of**

**George Douglas McFly**

**Born April 1st, 1938**

**Died March 15th, 1973**

Marty was horrified. "NO! No!" he exclaimed, tears running down his face as he Marty knelt down in front of the gravestone. "This can't be happening! 'March 15th, 1973'? No, oh please God no, no, please God, please God, no, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be…"

"How could this have happened?!" Kairi asked in horror.

He was such a good man!" sobbed Goofy.

Sora and the travelers kelt beside Mary and comforted him with a group hug.

"This is not happening! It can't be happening! It can't!" Sora exclaimed, tears running down his face.

Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy felt tears run down their faces too. They knew that George was such a good man. A man dead at 34 was just heartbreaking. Especially if he was a friend and a father.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the gravestone. They heard a twig snap and turned around. There, standing near some bushes… were Doc and Einstein! The DeLorean stood behind them.

"I'm afraid it is happening everyone, all of it!" said Doc.  
"DOC!" everyone exclaimed in surprise and relief as they ran over to him and Einstein.

"What are you doing here?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, we thought you were destroying the time machine!" added Goofy.

"I was going to." nodded Doc. "But as soon as I saw Heartless all over town, I immediately knew something was up." He faced Sora and Co. "I also knew that you seven wouldn't have left if there were creatures of darkness roaming around here." he added. "And then when I learnt about Marty's father, I figured you'd all come here."

"Then you know what happened to him? You know what happened, March 15th, 1973?" asked Marty.

"Yes Marty, I know." nodded Doc. "But we can't discuss it here. Everyone in the DeLorean, we're heading back to my place."

"Right away Doc!" nodded Sora.

Doc got into the DeLorean and sat in the Driver's seat. Marty, Sora, and Kairi sat up front, Riku, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy in the back with Mickey on Goofy's lap, and Einstein behind the seats.

Doc then quickly drove away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**I'll see you all soon! Next chapter will be the last one before we return to 1955.**_

_**That's the spell I made up that allows Keyblade wielders to let people hold their Keyblades without performing the bequeathing. That's why Marty didn't become Mickey's successor.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Rooftop Fight

_**And now the last chapter in 1985A. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Doc's Garage:_

Soon, Sora, Marty, Doc, Einstein, and the rest of the world-travelers arrived at Doc's garage. It was a terrible mess.

"Jeez Doc, did this version of you never have the time to clean?" asked Donald.

"You'll understand why my counterpart in this 1985 isn't here as soon as everything is explained." replied Doc.

The scientist then opened a book. It read _"Hill Valley Telegraph Archives March 1st - April 30th 1973."_ On the page he turned to a headline – _"George McFly Murdered: Local Author Shot Dead."_

"Shot dead? Yikes…" Kairi exclaimed softly.

"I went to the public library to try and make sense out of all the madness. The place was boarded up, shut down, so I broke in and borrowed some newspapers." Doc said to his friends.

"I don't get it Doc, I mean how can this be happening? It's like we're in hell or something." said Marty.  
Doc shook his head. "No, it's Hill Valley, although I can't imagine hell being much worse!"

Just then, they heard Einstein whine. Doc took a candle and went over to him.

"Oh Einie, I'm sorry boy, the lab is an awful, awful, awful, awful mess!" Doc apologized as he flipped over Einstein's dog bed and the dog hoped in.

"Atta boy." smiled Doc.

The scientist then faced Marty, Sora, and Co. again. "Obviously the time continuum has been disrupted creating this new temporally venced sequence resulting in this alternative reality."

"Um, English please?" Sora asked, awkwardly.

"He means the timeline's been screwed up." answered Donald.

Everyone stared in Donald in surprise.

"What? Uncle Ludwig's a scientist and whenever I visit Gyro and Fenton and sometimes Gandra at the Bin, I sometimes pick up on their science-talk." the mage explained.

"Donald's right." said Doc. "Here, let me illustrate."

Sora and Riku then brought over a chalkboard. Doc picked up some chalk.

"Imagine that this line represents time…" he began as he drew a line on the blackboard. "...Here's the present, 1985 _(writes "1985" on the board)_, the future, _(he_ _writes an "F")_, and the past _(writes "Past")_. Prior to this point in time..._ (points to_ _1985)_ ...somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating an alternate 1985. _(draws the tangent on the board and writes "1985-A" on it)_ Alternate to all ten of us in this garage, but reality for everyone else." he explained to his friends.

"But that doesn't explain how Hill Valley became a wasteland full of trouble." Riku pointed out.

"But I know how it happened." said Doc as he walked to the DeLorean and gets a bag out. "Recognize this?" he asked them.

Marty's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute… that's the bag Marty had when he bought that almanac!" exclaimed Sora.

"He's right, I recognize that bag." Mickey said in agreement,

"I found them in the time machine, along with this!" said a Doc as he held up the top of Biff's 2015 cane.

"It's the top of Biff's cane!" exclaimed Marty.

"You mean mean old Biff from the future." corrected Roxas.

"Correct! It was in the time machine because Biff was in the time machine - _with_ the sports almanac!" explained Doc.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Marty in shock.

"You see, whilst we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time and gave the book to himself at some point in the past." explained Doc, drawing a line from the "F" on the board to the point where the tangent skewed into 1985-A. He then took out a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph, _"Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races." _Next to it was a picture of Biff.

"Look! It says, right here, that Biff won his first million betting on a horse race in 1958." said Doc.

"I remember seeing that on the museum TV." said Kairi. "That was when Biff started winning big."

"Precisely!" nodded Doc. "But he wasn't just lucky, he _knew_ because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune! Look in his pocket with a magnifying glass."

Marty did so. He saw the almanac in Biff's pocket.

"So that's how Biff got rich!" exclaimed Goofy.

"That son of a bitch stole my idea!" grumbled Marty as he slammed his fist on the table. A"He must have been listening when I…" then, Marty's eyes widened in horror. "It's my fault! If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would ever have happened!" he shouted in guilt and sadness.

"It's our fault too." Sora said unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas, confused. How were the world-travelers to blame for this too?

"We should've stayed at the DeLorean instead of riding ahead to the McFly home in 2015." explained Sora. "That way no one could've gotten the time machine if we were there."

Riku sighed. "Sora's right. And as Guardians of Light, we were supposed to protect this world from the darkness. And this alternate-1985 shows that we failed in doing so by neglecting the importance of keeping something from falling into the wrong hands." he explained.

Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy knew that Sora and Riku were right. They now felt guilty for failing to keep Hill Valley from falling to this kind of darkness

"In a way, we're _all_ to blame for this." said Doc in agreement. "It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed after we straighten all of this out."

"Right, so we go back to the future, and we stop Biff from stealing the almanac." said Marty,

"We can't! Because, if we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of this reality! _(underlines 1985-A on the board)_. In which Biff is corrupt, and powerful, married to your mother, an ally to Xehanort; and in which this has happened to me!" said Doc.

He then showed the eight friends another paper. The headline said _"Emmett Brown Committed - Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane."_

Sora, Marty, and Co. were horrified.

"You were committed?!" Sora asked in shock.

"Apparently so!" said Doc. "Our only chance to repair the present is in the past, at the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent. In order to put the universe back as we remember it, and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date, and the specific circumstances of how, where and when, young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac." he explained.

Marty had a determined look on his face. "I'll ask him."

"You mean, we'll ask him." said Sora.

"It's our job to protect the worlds, and we're gonna do that by standing by your side." Kairi said in agreement.

Marty smiled. "Thanks guys." he said in appreciation.

"But wait, what if Biff tries to hurt us for asking?" asked Goofy.

Everyone pondered that question until Doc smiled.

"I have an idea." he told them.

* * *

_Pleasure Paradise – 27th Floor:_

Biff sat in a hot tub with two other women watching _"A Fistful of Dollar's"_ on the TV in Biff's suite.

* * *

_"A Fistful of Dollars:"_

_Clint Eastwood looks up to the camera. The other guy shoots him, and Clint falls into some barrels. The other guy smiles, and fires again - he's out of bullets. Clint gets up and reveals the bullet-proof vest._

* * *

"Bullet-proof vest! Great flick, great frigging flick The guy is brilliant!" chortled Biff.

Just then, Marty, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas entered the room with serious expressions plastered on their faces. Mickey grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey, what the hell's going…" Biff asked before seeing the group and screamed.

"Party's over Biff." said Marty as a Mickey tossed the remote into the jacuzzi,

"Sorry ladies, but this is a serious matter." Mickey said to the two women.

"How'd you get past my security downstairs?" demanded Biff.

"Vulcan Neck Grab." replied Riku.

"There's a little matter we need to talk about." said Sora.

"Yeah, money, right? Well forget it!" scoffed Biff.

"Not money." said Sora.

"Grays…" began Mickey.

"...Sports…" continued Donald.

"...Almanac." finished Goofy.

Biff gave them a look. "You heard them girls, party's over." he told the ladies.

* * *

Biff entered his office wearing a blue robe and slippers. Sora, Marty, and Co. followed him inside.

"Start talking you lot, what else do you know about that book?" demanded Biff.

"First, you tell us how you got it. How, where, and when." said Marty.

"Alright, take a seat." nodded Biff.

Sora and Marty sat down while everyone else stood behind them. Biff walked over to a large painting of himself.

"November 12th 1955, that was when." he told them.

Biff then revealed the painting was really a safe and began opening it.

"Say, wasn't that the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm?" asked Goofy.

Biff looked over at Goofy, impressed. "You know your history, very good." Biff said to him before returning to the safe. "I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked my car up from the shop because I'd enrolled it in a drag race a few days earlier."

"I thought you crashed it into a manure truck." Marty said.

Biff looked at Marty suspiciously. "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

The group seemed nervous until Mickey spoke up.

"Well, me, Donald, and Goofy have been around for a long time since the early 30's and 40's." the king explained. "We were visiting Hill Valley that day. I thought you would've remembered seeing the three of us."

Biff nodded. "Yeah, that's right, you're toons. So there I was, minding my own business, _(opens the safe)_ when this crazy old codger with a cane shows up. _(takes a box out of the safe)_ He says he's my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance. _(sets the box on the table)_ So he says 'How would you like to be rich?' So I say 'Sure.'"

Biff then opened the box and took the sports almanac from it.

"So he lays this book on me. He says this book'll tell me the outcome of every sporting event 'til the end of the century. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose. So I say 'What's the catch?' He says, 'No catch, just keep it a secret.'" Biff continued,

Biff then set the book back in the box and closed it. "After that he disappeared. I never saw him again." he added as he set the box back into the safe.

Marty then noticed a "Biff's Pleasure Paradise" matchbox and quickly set it in his pocket.

"Well thank you for that Biff." said Riku.

"We'll let you get back to your pool party." added Kairi.

"Oh, and he told me one other thing." Biff suddenly told them.

"Yeah?" asked Roxas.

"He said someday, a crazy wild eyed scientist or five kids with three famous Disney characters may show up asking about that book." said Biff. He then smirked. "And if that ever happened…"

Biff laughed as he pulled out a gun. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty froze, wide-eyed.

"Funny, I never thought one of those kids would be you." he said to Marty. "Or that the three Disney characters would be the big cheese himself and his two best friends." he added to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Yeah well Biff, you're forgetting one thing. What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Marty, pointing behind Biff, who looked in confusion.

Roxas then threw the matchbox tray at him. It hit the chair just about Biff's head. The eight friends ran off.

Biff turned back and saw him go. He fired at Marty and missed.

"You're dead, you little sons of a bitch!" he shouted angrily.

Biff pressed a button which called for security.

* * *

_Hallway:_

Sora, Marty, and Co. ran out of the room and saw the elevator.

"To the elevator fellas!" shouted Mickey.

They ran to it, just as 3-D, Match and Skinhead came out of one of the elevators.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Quick, the other way!" shouted Riku.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted 3-D.

"Hey, hey!" exclaimed Match.

The group ran to the stairs and ran down them. Biff's gang followed them.

Once they were far enough, the eight friends switched to the other flight of stairs and climbed back up. Biff's cronies didn't realize they switched stairs and carried on downwards. The eight friends then went out onto the roof.

Suddenly, Biff entered. He saw the door to the roof closing and realized where they were.

* * *

_Roof:_

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty ran to the edge of the roof and looked down.

"Damn!" Marty hissed, smacking the edge.

"Now what?" asked Goofy.

"We could jump and use Zero Gravity." suggested Sora.

"You do that, then people will think your not-so-normal and fire at you."

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned and saw Biff standing at the entrance to the roof.

"Go ahead. Jump. Suicide'll be nice and neat instead of being blasted in-air." said Biff.

"What if we don't?" challenged Marty.

Biff pulled out the gun and pointed it at Marty. "Lead poisoning." he replied darkly.

"What about the police, Biff? They're gonna match up the bullet with that gun." Marty pointed out before looking down again.

"Kid, I _own_ the police!" retorted Biff.

"You may own the police, but not the FBI or the government police." Riku pointed out.

"Yeah, they'll figure out it was you! They're pretty smart!" added Kairi.

"And when people hear about this, they'll rebel against you without hesitation!" said Mickey.

"And so will our friends when they find out!" added Donald smugly.

But Biff wasn't afraid. He smirked wickedly. "They'll never figure it out. Not even those on top. I have my ways. Besides, none of them could match up the bullet that killed Lorraine's first husband. Marty's ol' man."

Sora, Marty, and Co. stared at Biff in shock and horror.

"It was you…" Sora gasped.

The eight friends' expressions turned to anger as they glared at Biff.

"You killed George so you could have Lorraine as your wife!" shouted Kairi.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Mary angrily.

Biff growled as he flexed the gun, making Marty and the seven world-travelers flinch.

"I suppose it's poetic justice - two McFlys with the same gun." smirked Biff. "Along with seven pathetic world-travelers."

The eight friends stood, not sure what to do. Marty looked down and then, without hesitation, jumped off the roof.

"MARTY!" Sora and Co. screamed in horror, watching him fall.

Biff watch Marty disappear from view with a "what the hell?" look and approached the roof, chuckling to himself. "You're all next." he said snidely.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy then looked back at Biff. But to the man's surprise, they were smirking!

"What are you smiling for?" Biff demanded in confusion.

Suddenly, from behind the world-travelers, Marty appeared… hovering in mid-air! He was standing on the DeLorean as it floated up.

"What the hell?!" Biff exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Then, Doc opened the door of the car and it smacked Biff on the head, knocking him out. The gun fell out of his hands as well.

"Nice one Doc!" shouted Sora with a smirk.

"Thank you Sora!" replied Doc.

"Yeah, your plan worked." Roxas said with a grin.

"But it's not over yet." came a voice.

Everyone looked over and standing over on top of the exit from the roof stood Ansem.

"Ansem!" Riku exclaimed.

Suddenly, Biff slowly stood up. He didn't bother picking up his gun. A dark aura seeped around him.

"Greed, anger, and violence have turned Biff Tannen into a Heartless." said Ansem with a dark smirk. "But unlike his younger self and his grandson in the original timeline, he has completely given into the darkness."

Ansem then teleported next to Biff. "Finish them, and capture the Guardians of Light." he told him.

"Done." replied Biff.

"But first… an upgrade." added Ansem with a dark smirk. He then waved his hand to the side.

Suddenly, dark energy began to revolve around Biff until he was completely consumed in darkness. Then, it began to grow until it was the size of Sark from Space Paranoids. The darkness then revealed a large being that looked like a man with darkness in his skin with glowing yellow eyes, claws coming out from its fingers, fire on its shoulders, and emitting darkness from its arms and back in the form of misty black and violet wisps, similar to Sora's AntiForm. The Heartless emblem was on its chest.

"Behold… the Hellraiser!" Ansem exclaimed.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Marty.

"I'll leave you all to it." said Ansem as he opened a corridor and left through it.

Sora quickly summoned Fenrir. "Doc, get the time machine outta here! We'll take care of this thing!"

"Right!" said Doc.

Marty quickly jumped off of the DeLorean.

"Here, take this!" shouted Doc, tossing over the hoverboard, which Marty quickly hopped on.

As Doc drove away, Donald summoned Silver Mallet and tossed it to Marty before summoning Fantasista for himself. Goofy then summoned Nobody Guard and tossed it to Marty before summoning Ultimate Mushroom for himself.

Riku then summoned Dual Disc, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, and Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Everyone got into fighting positions, ready to take on Hellraiser as a barrier appeared around the rooftop.

_(Data Axel Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Hellraiser_

_Party members:_  
_Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

_Marty_

The battle commenced. Sora and Roxas fired some light orbs towards Hellraiser, which made him stagger back just a bit. Riku and Kairi then leaped into the air and slashed the arms with their Keyblades. Hellraiser growled as it fistslammed the roof, making everyone jump. Donald casted a thunder spell against the fist, damaging it. Mickey then casted Deep Freeze against the Heartless' feet, which froze them in chunks of ice. He then blasted more orbs of light against its face. Hellraiser growled as it got ready to smash Mickey against the roof, but Marty flew by on his hoverboard and slashed the fist multiple times with his staff. He and Goofy then tossed their shields like Frisbees, which bashed against Hellraiser's head.

Kairi then leaped into the air and casted Poison against the giant Heartless, rendering a ton of damage. Sora and Riku then combined Firaga Burst spells which caused even more damage to Biff's giant Heartless. Roxas followed by casting Crawling Fire from both Keyblades, which hit Hellraiser from the feet to its neck. Hellraiser tried to smash the heroes with its palm, but Donald and Marty there their staffs into its chest before Mickey fired Pulse Tracer, which blasted lightning bolts against Hellraiser.

Marty Then grabbed into Goofy and flew him upward towards Hellraiser's head and bashed their shields into its eyes. Hellraiser roared in pain as it covered it face. Using this distraction, Donald casted a blizzard spell, which knocked against Hellraiser's chest, sending him back some more. Riku, Kairi, and Mickey fired several shots of Fission Firaga against Hellraiser, which caused a great deal of damage. Finally, Sora and Roxas combined a Transcendence spell, which created a large anti-gravity field that Hellraiser couldn't escape, then dealt damage by hurting it in all directions, finally finishing it off.

_(Data Axel Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

Everyone watched as Hellraiser let out a roar of pain before a giant heart came out from it's chest, floating away to Kingdom Hearts. A giant beam of darkness then flew out of Hellraiser until in its place was Biff once again. Not even a second after Biff was out of Heartless form, he suddenly, fell backwards onto the ground and then faded into the darkness.

The world-travelers just stared as he disappeared. But Marty was more shocked and horrified.

"Did… did we just… kill him?!" Marty asked in horror.

"His heart completely fell to the darkness like Ansem said." Riku said without even looking at Marty. "There was no saving him."

"But we can still save him and this timeline if we get that almanac back!" Sora reminded them.

"Right!" nodded Marty.

As the Keyblades, staffs, and shields were dismissed, Doc suddenly appeared with the DeLorean once again as he set it onto the roof.

"Good to see you all survived!" he said with a smile.

"And we're glad you're here to Doc!" said Sora as they all climbed into the time machine. Mickey and Donald sat up front with Doc this time while Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Goofy sat in the back with Kairi on Sora's lap.

Marty then climbed into the front with the hoverboard. "You're not going to believe this, we've got to go back to 1955!" he said to Doc.

"I don't believe it!" Doc exclaimed in surprise.

The DeLorean then took off into the sky.

Doc inputted the date into the time panel.

"That's right, Doc. November 12th 1955." clarified Mickey.

"Unbelievable, that old Biff could have chosen that particular date. It could mean that that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance. Almost as if it were the junction point for the entire space-time continuum." commented Doc."On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence." he added.

"Uh, Doc? You might want to recheck the panel." said Kairi.

Everyone looked to see the time display change to January 1, 1885, 12:00 a.m.

"Damn, gotta fix that thing!" muttered Doc. He then banged the panel and it changed back to November, 12 1955 6:00 a.m. "All right, time circuits on." he told everyone.

"What do you mean, time circuits on? Doc, we're not going back now?" Marty asked in surprise.

"Yep." nodded Doc.

"The sooner the better we get this timeline fixed and bring this world out of darkness." added Riku.

"Doc, guys, what about Jennifer, what about Einstein? We can't just leave them here!" Marty pointed out in worry.

Sora and Co.'s eyes widened.

"That's right, we can't leave them here in an alternate timeline!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Don't worry everyone, assuming we succeed in our mission this alternative 1985 will be changed back to the real 1985, instantaneously transforming around Jennifer and Einie. Jennifer and Einie will be fine, and they will have absolutely no memory of this horrible place!" assured Doc.

"Doc, what if we don't succeed?" Marty asked in concern.

Doc looked ahead. "We must succeed! The nine of us are Hill Valley's only hope!"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty nodded with determined faces. They were indeed Hill Valley's last hope for restoration.

They _had_ to get that almanac.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Be sure to review and I'll see you all soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Return to 1955

_**Welcome back to 1955. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Hill Valley, 1955:_

In a flash of light, the DeLorean arrives just outside of where they were beginning to build Lyon Estates. Everybody got out of the car.

"Welp, we're back." said Mickey.

"Gawrsh, not much has changed around here has it?" commented Goofy.

"You can say that again." chuckled Riku.

"Ah, this is heavy Doc. I mean it's like we were just here yesterday." remarked Marty.

"You _were_ here yesterday, Marty. You were. Amazing, isn't it?" chuckled Doc.

He then ran to the billboard, Sora, Marty, and Co. following.

"Alright Doc, what's the plan?" asked Kairi.

"We'll have to split up." said Doc. "Since there are still Heartless roaming around here and the possibility of the Organization knowing what we're doing, we'll have to cover some ground so they won't interfere with our plan."

"Especially since our past selves are already busy." added Riku.

"Exactly!" nodded Doc. "So some of us will have to try to retrieve the almanac with some back up while the rest stay with me and keep the DeLorean safe from any shifty characters."

"I'll go with Marty." said Sora.

"Me too." said Riku.

"Me three." added Kairi.

"Then the rest of us will stay with Doc." said Mickey, gesturing to himself, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas.

"Very well then." nodded Doc as he looked up to the dark sky. "Sunrise should be in about 22 minutes." He then went back to the DeLorean. "Marty, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, go into town, and track down Young Biff and tail him. Sometime today, Old Biff will show up and give young Biff the almanac. Above all you must not interfere with that event. You must let Old Biff believe he's succeeded so he'll leave 1955 and return the DeLorean back to the future."

"Right." nodded Marty.

"Got it." nodded Sora.

"Once Old Biff has gone, grab the almanac any way you can. Remember, our futures and our world depend on this!" added Doc.

"You don't have to remind me of that, Doc!" grunted Marty.

"Don't worry, we can handle it." assured Kairi.

Doc then came out with a pair of binoculars and some walked-talkies. "Here's some binoculars and some walkie-talkies so we can keep in contact. We'll stay here and try to repair the shortened time circuits. That way we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and won't risk accidentally running into our other selves.

"Our other selves?" asked Marty.

"Yes! There are now 2 of me here... and there are 2 of all of you here." explained Doc.

He then ran down the street, everyone else following.

"The other me, is the Dr. Emmett Brown from 1955, the younger me…" he began before turning around and ran back to the eight friends. "...that helps the younger versions of you back to 1985!"

"Well, technically my younger self is still in younger Sora's heart." reminded Roxas.

"Right." nodded Doc. "Remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?"

"Yeah." replied Marty.

"That event doesn't happen until tonight, so you must be very careful not to run into your other selves. Especially Roxas. Otherwise, that could cause a lot of trouble." said Doc.

"Gotcha Doc." nodded Riku.

"Let me give you all some money." said Doc.

Doc then pulled out a case, and opened it. Inside were various money bills from different times.

"Where'd you get all that money Doc?" asked Donald.

"I stopped by various points of time before coming to original 1985 after 2015 and the graveyard in 1985A to meet up with you all." replied Doc.

He then found a note from 1955 and gave it to Marty. "Have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities! Get yourselves some 50's clothes and then head to your separate groups."

"Check Doc." nodded Marty, grabbing several dollars from the case in the 50's section.

The group of eight then ran down the street.

"Something inconspicuous!" Doc added.

* * *

_Montage:_

_(Jessie J's version of Grease is the Word plays)_

_I solve my problems and I see the light  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no danger we can go too far  
We start believing now that we can be what we are  
Grease is the word_

Sora was in a store looking at some options. He then saw a nice red and black bowling shirt and picked it off the rack. He also spotted a shiny black leather jacket with shiny buttons, As he picked that up, he also spotted a pair of Bonneau Vintage aviator sunglasses.

_They think our love is just a growing pain  
Why don't they understand, it's just a crying shame  
Their lips are lying only real is real  
We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel_

During these lyrics, Riku had gotten himself a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather watch. He then noticed a bottle of black hair dye. He smirked as he picked it up. He then spotted a pair of Prada Liena Rossa sunglasses behind him.

_Grease is the word, is the word, is the word that you heard  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Now, grease is the way we are feeling  
We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now but we can be who we are_

During these lyrics, Kairi was holding up a pink jacket with black trimming. She then saw next to her a purple and white vintage 1950's sleeveless floral rockabilly garden party dress. After picking it up, she also spotted a pair of shiny red heels.

_Grease is the word, is the word, is the word that you heard  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Now, grease is the way we are feeling  
This is the life of illusion  
Wrapped up in trouble, laced with confusion  
What are we doing here?_

During these lyrics, Roxasheld up a pair of black boot shoes and noticed a pair brown coverals. He also saw a pair of black sunglasses similar to the one the Blues Brothers wore.

_We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are  
Grease is the word  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Now, grease is the way we are feeling  
Grease is the word, it's the word  
That you heard  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Now, grease is the way we are feeling_

During these lyrics, Mickey had picked out a red and white school sweater-jacket with the letter M on it. Donald was wearing his blue sailor shirt, but had decided to check out a black bow tie to substitute the red one. Goofy had picked out an orange v-neck sweater and a blue bowtie with red polka dots.

_Grease is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the woooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrd!_

_Montage ends_

* * *

_Courthouse square:_

Exiting from the store came Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas.

Sora wore a black leather jacket over a red and black bowling shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt with a bronze buckle, white socks, black dress shoes, a gold-chain necklace, black sunglasses, and had his hair dyed raven-black.

Riku also wore a leather jacket, but it was over a white t-shirt. He also had on bright blue jeans, black converse shoes that went up to his ankles, white socks, black sunglasses, a black belt with a silver buckle, a silver dog tag necklace, and a brown leather wristwatch on his left arm. He had also dyed his hair jet-black.

Kairi wore a purple and white dress, a pink jacket with black trimming, black sunglasses, red heels, and a bright blue belt around her waist with a red buckle. She also had her hair tied into a ponytail.

Roxas had on light brown coveralls, a black t-shirt underneath, black socks, black work boots, black sunglasses, and a silver watch on his left arm.

Mickey wore a pair of black sunglasses, a red and white school sweater jacket with an M on it, a red t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle, gray socks, and blue tennis shoes with white lining.

Donald had on his blue sailor shirt with yellow lining, a blue sailor had with a black trim, a black bowtie, and brown work boots.

Goofy wore an attire similar to the one in _Goof Troop_: an orange v-neck sweater, a white button-up collard shirt underneath, a blue bowtie with red polka dots, light brown jeans, and brown shoes.

Marty was wearing a leather coat, black sunglasses and a black hat. But he still wore his red t-shirt, blue pants, grey socks, and white shoes. Very not inconspicuous.

"Looking good guys." commented Marty.

"Same to you Marty." smiled Sora.

"Right fellas, let's go! Said Mickey.

With that said, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty went one direction while Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went to find Doc.

* * *

_Mason Street:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty came down a street, keeping an eye out for Biff. They then hid behind a silver car.

Marty spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Doc, come in Doc, this is Marty, over."

_"Roger Marty, this is Doc. Are you guys there?"_ asked Doc.

The four teens looked through their binoculars. They were looking at a house, filled with garden ornaments and a sign - No Trespassers - Violators Will Be Prosecuted. This Means You!. There was a sign over the door - Gertrude Tannen

"Yeah Doc, we're at the address." confirmed Sora into his walkie-talkie.

"Are you sure Biff lives here?" asked Kairi.

"It's the only Tannen in the book." shrugged Riku.

"But I don't think it's Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here." rearked Marty.

About three seconds later, Biff came through the front door. He wore a collared button-up shirt with various designs on it in red, green, and white, a white undershirt, blue jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle, white socks, and black shoes.

_"It's Biff!"_ whispered Kairi.

_"Biff!"_ came a voice.

"Yeah?" said teenager called back.

_"Where're you going Biff?"_ the voice asked.

Biff faced the door. "I'm going to get my car Grandma!" he yelled back before exiting through the gate.

_"When are you coming back? My feet hurt and I want you to rub my toes some more."_ Grandma Tannen called.

Sora and Riku cringed in disgust.

"Shut up you old bag." Biff muttered to himself as he continued down the sidewalk.

Sora spoke into the walkie-talkie. "It's Biff house alright… well, his grandma's house."

"We're following him into town now." said RIku as they got out from behind the car.

_"Good luck fellas."_ came Mickey's voice.

"Thanks." said Kairi. "By the way, any problems with the Heartless or Nobodies or Unversed?"

_"We had a few run-ins, but nothing we couldn't handle."_ came Roxas' voice.

"Alright, call any of us for backup just in case." reminded Riku.

_"Roger! A-hyuck!"_ replied Goofy.

"Heading into town now, over." said Marty.

* * *

_Courthouse Square:_

_(Mr. Sandman by the Four Acres plays)_

Biff walked down the street, minding his own business. Sora, Marty, Riku, and Kairi followed, hiding behind cars. Luckily, none of them were seen by Biff.

Biff walked over to his car, where Terry the mechanic has fixed it. It was the same Terry from 2015 who asked Marty to donate money to save the clock tower, but of course here he's 60 years younger.

"Looking good Terry." Biff said approvingly.

_(Mr. Sandman by the Four Acres ends)_

"Hey Biff, she's all fixed up just like you wanted, but I couldn't get it started! You got some kind of a kill switch on this thing?" asked Terry.

As Terry talked, 2015 Biff stood behind a tree. He watched as 1955 Biff opened the car door and got in.

At the same time, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas hid behind a blue parked car.

"No, you just got to have the right touch. Nobody can start this car but me." replied Biff.

"The bill comes to $302 and 57 cents…" began Terry.

Biff was surprised and outraged. "300 bucks?!" he exclaimed as he got out of the car. "300 bucks for a couple of dents? No, hey, that's bullshit Terry." he retorted.

"No Biff, it was horseshit, the whole car was filled with it." retorted Terry.

2015 Biff began to remember that day as he listened in.

"I had to pay Old Man Jones 80 bucks to haul it away!" added Terry.

"Old Man Jones? He probably resold it too! Now I ought to get something for that." scoffed Biff.

"Wanna get something for it? Well, go inside, you can call Old Man Jones and if you want us to give you a refund…" began Terry.

"It's 300 bucks Terry! If I catch the guy who caused this, I'll break his neck!" snapped Biff.

As the two said those last two sentences, they walked into the Western Auto Stores shop.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Marty got into the back of the car unseen and covered themselves with a sheet.

"The manure! I remember that!" chuckled old Biff as he walked away.

* * *

_Biff's car:_

The four teens were now 10-12 inches tall.

"What the hell?" Marty asked in surprise.

"I guess size worked in our favor for this mission." shrugged Sora. "TAke it from someone who was once shrunk down in Wonderland."

"That place still gives me the creeps even though it's meant o look fun." shuddered Riku

"Come on, let's see what's going on." said Kairi.

The four teens then lifted the sheet a little to see what was going on outside the car.

* * *

_Outside the car:_

Biff and Terry came out of the store. Biff pushed past a kid on a scooter. Terry was holding 4 cans. They were still in the middle of their conversation.

" ...4 cans of Valvoline." said Terry.

"4 cans for a $300 job?" asked Biff.

"I can't even have lunch…" began Terry.

"I should be getting a case or more out of you for a 300 buck job." interrupted Biff.

They kept arguing as Biff threw the cans in the back of the car, luckily missing Sora, Marty, Kairi, and Riku as they held the sheet in place so it wouldn't fall off and expose them.

"It's the last time I ever do you a favor! Last time!" Terry said firmly as he walked away.

Across the street, Lorraine and her friend Babs left Ruth's Clothes Shop. They had a box and are laughing happily. Lorraine opened the box and pulled out the dress she was gonna wear to the dance that night. Biff was watching them.

"It's perfect Lorraine!" giggled Babs.

"Oh, look how good it is, it looks so good!" smiled Lorraine, gushing over the dress.

Terry then rode off on his truck as Biff adjusted his collar and went over to the girls.

"Well lookie what we got here. Pretty nice dress, Lorraine." said Biff as he suddenly lifted up Lorraine's skirt. "Although, you'd look better wearing nothing at all." he added.

"Biff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Lorraine huffed as she and Babs began to quickly walk away in disgust.

"Hey listen, Lorraine. There's that dance at school tonight. Right now, my car's all fixed. I'd figured that I'd cut you a break and give you the honor of going with the best-looking guy in school." offered Biff.

"Well, I'm busy tonight, Biff." lied Lorraine.

"Doing what?" asked Biff.

"Washing my hair." she replied.

"That's as funny as a screen door on a battleship." scoffed Biff.

_"It's 'screen door on a submarine,' you dork."_ Marty muttered under his breath.

_"Putz just can't take a hint."_ scoffed Kairi.

"Look Biff, someone already asked me to the dance." said Lorraine, getting fed up.

"Who, that bug George McFly? That spiky-haired loser Roxas? That gray-haired butthead Ansem? Or one of those three Disney characters? You know you'll just end up pissing off Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Clarabelle Cow if you did!" scoffed Biff.

"_I'm sure Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle wouldn't mind if Lorraine asked either of their men to the dance in order to get away from Biff."_ whispered Sora. _"That is if this wasn't the night she and George share their first kiss."_ he added.

"_True. And I wouldn't mind if she asked you either."_ said Kairi with a smile.

"_Mickey, Donald, and Goofy probably would've agreed as well if it meant getting Lorraine away from Biff."_ Riku said in agreement.

"I'm going with Calvin Klein, OK?" Lorraine told Biff as the three stopped walking.

"Calvin Klein?!" Biff asked indignantly. He suddenly grabbed Lorraine by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "No, that's not OK. You're going with me, understand?" he told her firmly.

"Get your cooties off of me!" shouted Lorraine.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours Lorraine, you're my girl!" Biff said seductively.

"Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl even if... even if you had a million dollars!" Lorraine said firmly.

She then kicked Biff in the leg, and then bashed him over the head with the box. Biff groaned in pain.

Lorraine and Babs ran off. Biff ran into the middle of the road.

"Yes you will, Lorraine! It's you and me, Lorraine!" shouted Biff.

Another car narrowly missed Biff.

"Watch it putz!" growled the driver, honking his horn.

Biff ignored him and looked to see Lorraine and Babs run off. "It's meant to be! Someday you'll marry me! SOMEDAY YOU'LL BE MY **WIFE!**" he shouted.

Biff turned to his car and was surprised to see 2015 Biff in the driver's seat. 1955 Biff didn't recognize him as his future self. Sora, Marty, Kairi, and Riku hid under the sheet again.

"You always did have a way with women." remarked 2015 Biff.

"Get the hell outta my car, old man!" 1955 Biff exclaimed.

"You want to marry that girl, Biff? I can help make it happen." 2015 Biff told his younger self.

"Oh yeah. And who are you? Miss Lonely Hearts?" scoffed 1955 Biff.

"Just get in the car, butthead." said 2015 Biff.

1955 Biff stared in disbelief. "Who are you calling butthead, butthead?" he asked.

2015 Biff started the car. 1955 Biff was surprised.

"How did you know how to do that? Nobody could start this car but me." demanded 1995 Biff.

"Just get into the car, Tannen. Today's your lucky day." was all 2015 Biff said.

* * *

_Tannen Residence:_

The car, driven by 2015 Biff, drove up towards the garage. 1955 Biff rode in the passenger seat, but held onto the windshield do to his older self's driving.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, watch where you're going old man! If you break this car I'm gonna kill you!" shouted 1955 Biff.

The car drove through some bused and entered the garage. 2015 Biff stopped it.

"This cost me 300 bucks!" shouted 1955 Biff.

"Would you shut up about the car?" grumbled 2015 Biff. His younger self reminded him of Griff and now he was starting to get annoyed with young Biff.

"And another thing, how do you know where I live?" demanded 1955 Biff.

"Let's just say we're related Biff, and that being the case I got a little present for you." replied 2015 Biff.

As the two began talking, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty peered up from the back of the car to witness what was going on.

"Something that'll make you rich. You wanna be rich, don't ya?" asked 2015 Biff.

"Oh yeah, sure, right, that's rich, ha ha, you're gonna make me rich!' scoffed 1955 Biff.

"You see this book?" 2015 Biff asked, holding the sports almanac.

The four teens ducked down again.

"This book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event til the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing… the information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you." explained 2015 Biff.

He passed the book to 1955 Biff. The teen, of course wasn't convinced.

"Well, that's very nice, thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?" asked 1955 Biff, sarcastically.

2015 Biff suddenly gave 1955 Biff a slap across the head, much to the teen's surprise.

"It's 'leave', you idiot! 'Make like a tree, and leave.' You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong!" shouted 2015 Biff.

"Alright then, leave! And take your book with you!" shouted 1955 Biff. He then threw the book and it landed on 2015 Biff's lap

2015 Biff sighed. "Don't you get it? You could make a fortune with this book. Let me show you." he told his teenage self.

2015 Biff then turned on the car radio. He then looked through the sports almanac to find the result.

_"UCLA trail 17 to 16! It's 4th and 11 with only 18 seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA!_" said the announcer.

"Bet you a million bucks UCLA win at 19 to 17." smirked 2015 Biff, pointing to the result.

"What, are you deaf old man?" 1955 Biff asked incredulously. "He just said it was over! You lost!" 2015 Biffs smirked. "Oh yeah?" he asked, turning the volume up.

_"Here comes Decker with the kick, it's up, it looks good folks, it looks very good, field goal! UCLA wins 19 to 17!" _said the announcer.

As the announcer kept talking, 1955 Biff's eyes widened as he looked at his future self in amazement.

"Alright pops, what's the gag? How did you know what the score was gonna be?" asked 1955 Biff.

"I told you, it's in this book! All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose." replied 2015 Biff, handing the book back to 1955 Biff.

"Alright, I-I'll take a look at it." said 1955 Biff suddenly throwing it in the back. Sora, Marty, Kairi, and Riku watched this happen when 2015 Biff grabbed the book without seeing Marty them.

"You damned fool!" 2015 Biff exclaimed as the two got out of the car. "Never, never leave this book lying around! Don't you have a safe?" he demanded before realizing something. "No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up, and until then keep it on you like this."

He then put the book in 1955 Biff's back jeans pocket as they walked out of the garage.

"Hey, what're ya doing?" demanded 1955 Biff.

"And don't tell anyone about it either." 2015 Biff added before realizing something else. "Oh, and there's one more thing. One day, four kids, three famous Disney characters, or a crazy wild-eyed old man who claims to be a scientist is gonna come around asking about that book…"

As 2015 Biff warned his younger self about Sora, Marty, Doc, and Co., 1955 Biff closed the garage door, and the Biffs left the garage.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty leaped out of the car, growing back to normal size. Marty tried to open the door, only to discover that it was locked!

"We're trapped!" Marty exclaimed in horror.

"They must've locked it on the outside!" grunted Riku.

"That means we can't use our Keyblades to get outta here!" Sora exclaimed.

Marty got out his walkie-talkie. "Doc, come in Doc!"

* * *

_Lyon Estates:_

As Doc talked into his walkie-talkie, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were busy fighting off Dusk Nobodies and Reaper Nobodies nearby with their signature weapons.

"Marty, what's the report?" asked Doc.

_"Biff's gone!"_ said Marty. _"He's got the book, the old man's gone too. We're locked in Biff's garage. You've gotta fly the DeLorean over here and get me the hell out of here. The address is 1809 Maple Street."_

"We can't take the DeLorean out in the daylight, but don't worry Marty, somehow we'll get over there." Doc promised.

* * *

_Biff's garage:_

"Whoa Doc, wait a minute Doc. Hey Doc!" exclaimed Marty. But there was no answer. Marty put away the walkie-talkie and sighed. "Perfect!" he grumbled.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi just sighed.

* * *

Later that evening, Biff left the house and headed for the garage.

_"Biff! Biff, where're you going now?"_ called Grandma Tannen.

"I told you Grandma, I'm going to the dance!" Biff called back.

_"When are you coming home?"_ she called.

"I'll get home when I get home!" Biff shouted as he entered the garage.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty hid in the back of the car once again.

"Don't forget to turn off the garage lights!" Grandma Tannen reminded.

Biff got into his car and drove off. As he left the Tannen house, Doc rode past on a bicycle. He was followed by Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas on the mouse king's Keyblade glider. They rode up the driveway to the empty garage. Doc rang the bell.

"Marty! Sora! Riku! Kairi!" he called.

"Fellers, we're here!" called Goofy as the four world-travelers got off Mickey's glider.

There was no response.

The five friends left the garage.

"Where could they have gone to?" asked Mickey.

"Probably with Biff." guessed Roxas.

* * *

Down the road, Biff was driving to the dance, about to go through a tunnel. Under the sheet in the back, Marty got out his walkie-talkie.

"Doc, Doc, come in!" Marty called in.

* * *

_Courthouse Square:_

At the courthouse square, Doc, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were walking around the area when Marty's voice sounded out.

"_Come in Doc!"_ Marty's voice called in.

"It's Marty!" exclaimed Mickey.

Doc quickly picked up his walkie-talkie. "Marty, Marty, come in!" he called.

* * *

_Biff's Car:_

"Doc!" Marty called in relieved.

The car then entered the tunnel, temporarily cutting off the radio and the walkie-talkies.

* * *

_Courthouse Square:_

"Marty?" Doc called into the walkie-talkie.

"Uh Doc?" Roxas called.

Doc turned towards Roxas and his eyes widened.

"Oh my…" the scientist exclaimed softly.

Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were standing near the DeLorean, only it was the one that traveled to 1955 first.

Doc went over to it.

"Great Scott!" he exclaimed, lifting up the covers and peered in. "Oh my God."

"Kind spooky, isn't it?" commented Goofy.

"Yeah… Yeah sure is." nodded Doc.

* * *

_Biff's Car:_

As soon as the car exited the tunnel, Marty tried calling in again.

"Doc, Mickey, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, come in!" he called.

* * *

_Courthouse Square:_

"Marty, what happened to you guys?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, we came over to Biff's house and you fellers weren't there." said Goofy.

* * *

_Biff's Car:_

"You just missed us." said Sora. "We're all in the back of Biff's car."

"He's on his way to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance." added Marty.

* * *

_Courthouse Square:_  
"Marty, listen, we're going to have to abort this entire plan, it's getting much too dangerous!" Doc said seriously, much to the shock of Roxas and the Disney trio.

_"That's not an option for us Doc."_ came Riku's voice. _"It's the only way to save Hill Valley from Biff and the darkness."_

_"Don't worry, the book is on Biff's dashboard."_ Marty added.

* * *

_Biff's Car:_

The car had just left the tunnel.

"We'll grab it as soon as we get to the school." Marty told them.

* * *

_Courthouse Square:_

"You guys must be extremely careful not to run into your other selves." reminded Doc.

As the five spoke through their walk-in-talkies, none of them saw 1955 Doc appear behind them, makes some adjustments to his "weather experiment."

_"Our other selves?"_ asked Sora.

"Your younger self took your mom to the dance." reminded Donald.

"And your past selves are in the gym." added Roxas.

_"Yeah, this could get heavy Doc." _commented Marty.

"Heavy, heavy." Doc muttered to himself. "Whatever happens, you must not let your other selves see you. The consequences could be disastrous." he reminded.

_"You do remember the whole Jennifer and Young Xehanort scenarios right?"_ came Kairi's voice.

"She's got a point." shrugged Goofy.

Before Doc could say anything, they heard Roxas gasp.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" asked Mickey.

Roxas pointed behind them. Doc and the Disney trio turned and gasped when they saw 1955 Doc work on the time machine.

_"Oh no, hide!"_ Mickey whispered in worry.

Mickey, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy hid in some bushes. Doc was about to join when...

"Excuse me, sir. Yes, you with the hat." called. 1955 Doc

1985 Doc pulled down his hat so that 1955 Doc wouldn't recognize him.

"Who me?" asked 1985 Doc.

"Yes, be a pal and hand my five-eighths wrench out of that toolbox." said 1955 Doc.

"Five-eighths? Uh… Don't you mean three-quarters?" asked 1985 Doc, walking over to the toolbox without facing his counterpart.

1955 Doc looked at the adjustment if the cable to the lamppost more closely. "Why, you're right." he chuckled.

1985 Doc walked backwards and handed his younger counterpart the wrench without looking.

"I presume you're conducting some sort of weather experiment." he innocently asked.

"That's right. How did you know that?" asked 1955 Doc.

"Oh, I happen to have a little experience in this area." replied 1985 Doc, adjusting the cables.

"Yes, well, I'm hoping to see some lightning tonight, although the weatherman says there is not going to be any rain." said 1955 Doc.

"There's going to be plenty of rain all right. Wind, thunder, lightning. It's going to be one hell of a storm." 1985 Doc, glancing his eyes at his younger counterpart.

"Well, thanks. Nice talking to you. Maybe we'll bump into each other some time again in the future." said 1955 Doc, getting back to work.

"Or in the past." 1985 Doc muttered to himself as he walked away and got onto his bike and rode off, ringing the bell.

1955 Doc looks up just in time to see him leave, thinking there was something familiar about that bell. He then shrugged it off and got back to work, not noticing Mickey,

Roxas, Donald, and Goofy ride away on the mouse's glider.

* * *

_High School:_

Biff finally arrived at the school and parked his car before getting out. Marty and the three world-travelers peered out from under the sheets and watched him go before Sora made an attempt to grab the sports book. But Biff suddenly remembered it, and came back for it. The four teens quickly hid away just in time.

Biff entered the building. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty got out of the car, grew back to full size, and quickly followed close behind.

* * *

_Inside:_

The four teens watched Biff enter the hall where the dance is being held, but they stayed outside in the hall. Marty brought out his walkie-talkie.

"Doc, Doc, come in!" he called.

Then, Kairi spotted something. "Guys, look!" she told the three boys.

The four teens used their binoculars to check. Inside the gym was George McFly, dancing by himself George was there waiting to go and meet up with Lorraine and "Calvin".

Nearby stood the past versions of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy talking amongst one another.

"We'd better be careful going in there in order to get that book." said Riku.

"Right." nodded Sora. "Let's go."

The group of four entered the hall and traveled through the dancers. They spotted Biff, 3-D, Match, and Skinhead drinking liquor and reading a naughty magazine called Ooh La La.

"Ugh, immature men." muttered Kairi, cringing.

Sora used his binoculars to spot the almanac. He then spotted it in Biff's pocket.

"Guys, found the book!" he told his friends.

Riku, Kairi, and Marty used their binoculars to see where Sora was looking. But as they did, they also saw Skinhead nudging Biff. The four saw that Skinhead saw Mr. Strickland watching them after his brief conversation with the six younger world-travelers. Biff and his gang walked off as Strickland walked up towards them. Marty pulled down his hat and the four followed them.

* * *

_Outside:_

The four spotted Biff and his gang standing on some stairs. Biff was reading something, but the four teens couldn't make out what it was. 3-D was holding a bottle of liquor.

"Where's that punk Calvin Klein?" asked Biff.

"How am I supposed to know? I ain't his secretary." retorted Skinhead.

"Well go find him. He cost me three hundred bucks damage to my car, and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going!" ordered Biff.

3-D offered Biff the bottle. "Here you go Biff!" he said.

The gang started to walk off.

"You coming?" asked 3-D.

"I'm reading." replied Biff.

The gang walked past Marty and the three islanders, but didn't see them. They then saw a familiar car approach. It's 1955 Doc's Packard with 1955 Marty and 1955 Lorraine inside.

Marty turned to Biff and saw that the book was still in his pocket.

He jumps down and fell behind Biff. Sora, Riku, and Kairi quickly followed.

Biff heard a sound, but thought nothing of it and went back to his book.

Riku almost grabbed the almanac when Mr. Strickland walked up. Riku quickly pulled his hand away.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Tannen. How nice to see you here." Strickland greeted.

Biff looked up to his school principal. "Why Mr. Strickland, it's nice to see you sir." he greeted.

Strickland sniffed the air slightly. "Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?" he demanded.

Biff grew nervous but did his best to hide it. "Uh, I wouldn't know, I don't know what liquor smells like 'coz I'm too young to drink it." he replied.

"I see." nodded Strickland. He suddenly reached into Biff's pocket and pulled out the book. "And what have we here? Sports statistics, interesting subject. Homework, Tannen?" he inquired.

"No, it ain't homework, 'coz, uh, I'm ain't at home. Biff chuckled in reply.

Strickland didn't find it so amusing and pushed Biff.

"You've got a real attitude problem, Tannen. Watch it! Or one day, I'll have you right where I want you, in detention. Slacker!" Strickland warned as he walked away.

Marty and the four Keyblade wielders quickly followed Strickland while Biff went the other way. Strickland walked past the Packard. The four teens froze beside it.

_"You smoke too?!"_ they heard 1955 Marty exclaim.

_"You know you're starting to sound like my mother."_ grumbled Lorraine.

The four teens crept past the car unseen as they heard Lorraine and 1955 Marty speaking.

"When _I_ have kids, I'll let them do whatever they want." said Lorraine.

"I'd like to have that in writing." 1955 Marty muttered to himself.

"Yeah, me too." 1985 Marty muttered to himself.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi smirked in amusement.

As soon as they made it past the car, they four walked off to catch Strickland.

* * *

_Inside:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty re-entered the school and made their way to the principal's office.

The sign above one of the doors said _"S S Strickland, Discipline."_ They peered in and saw Strickland pouring himself a drink.

"Wow, for a guy who opposing drinking in school, that takes the cake." remarked Riku.

They saw Strickland put the almanac on his desk.

"We'll stand guard." said Kairi.

"Go get 'em tiger." Sora said with an encouraging smile.

Marty nodded. "Thanks guys." he thanked.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku stepped out of view while Marty quietly opened the door and crept inside, unheard.

The door slowly closed.

Marty got to the desk. He moved a little American flag on the desk out of the way and leaned forward to grab the almanac.

However the door closed and Strickland got up. He went to the door, wondering what happened, then opened and closed it again before sitting down. As he walked past his desk, he didn't see Marty underneath it.

Strickland heard something outside and moved his chair to the window to take a closer look. Marty tried to grab the almanac, but just as he did Strickland moves back again, hurting Marty's hand. Strickland finished his drink, as Marty had his hat in his mouth to stop himself from making a noise and giving himself away. Strickland leaned forward and Marty "rescued" his hand.

Strickland got up and took the almanac. He left and threw the almanac in the garbage bin before walking outside into the hall, not even noticing that Sora, Riku, and Kairi had used their kung fu moved to leap up and hide on the ceiling while using their arms and legs to support them. Once Strickland was gone, the three landed on their feet onto the ground.

"He never spotted us." Kairi said with a smile.

"How dense is that man?" chuckled Sora.

Suddenly, they heard Marty exclaim, "No!"

"Marty?" asked Sora as the three entered the office. "What's wrong?"

"It's not the book!" replied Marty. "It's Biff's Playdude magazine! He must've put the cover over it."

"Oh no!" Kairi cried in worry.

"Not good." muttered Riku.

Marty pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Doc, Doc!"

As they stood by the window, none noticed or heard George walk up to Lorraine's car outside. _"Hey you, get your damn hands off her!"_ said George, thinking it was Marty before realizing who was in there. _"Oh…"_

"Doc, dammit, come in." groaned Marty.

_"Marty, what's up?"_ came Doc's voice.

"Doc, we have a major situation." said Sora.

* * *

Back in Lyon Estates, Doc, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas had returned to where they had stashed the DeLorean. The four world-travelers listened in worry at the conversation between Doc and their friends.

"Where's the book?" asked Doc.

_"I dunno, Biff must still have it with him, all we have is the cover."_ said Marty.

* * *

_Strickland's Office:_

_"But where's Biff?"_ came Doc's voice.

Outside, Biff had confronted George.

_"__Are you deaf McFly? Make like a tree, and get out of here!"_ snarled Biff.

"I dunno!" groaned Marty.

"_Well, do you have any idea where he is?"_ came Goofy's voice.

"_Doc just asked that!"_ came Donald's voice.

"Well he could be anywhere by now!" said Marty.

* * *

_Lyon Estates:_

"Marty, the entire future depends on you guys finding Biff and getting that book back!" exclaimed Doc.

* * *

_Strickland's Office:_

Outside, Biff got out of the car. George tried to punch him, but Biff grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing George to let out cries of pain.

"I know! I just don't know where…" began Marty.

_"Biff, stop it! You're hurting him!" _came Lorraine's voice.

Finally hearing Lorraine's voice, the four turned towards the window and gasped upon seeing the scene outside.

"Of course!" Marty exclaimed happily. "We gotta go, we've got one chance, my old man's about to deck Biff!" Marty shouted into the walkie-talkie.

Knowing that they had another chance, Sora, Marty, Kairi, and Riku bolted out of the office to head outside.

* * *

_Outside:_

George punched Biff smack in the face. Biff fell against the car and then fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty came outside just in time to see this happen.

The past versions of Sora, Marty, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi stared in shock at what they saw, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"Whoa…" was all they could day.

George looks at his fist with a "I can't believe it! I did it!" expression and then turned to Lorraine.

"Yes!" cheered Marty.

"Talk about Deja Vu." chuckled Riku.

George looked towards Lorraine. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Lorraine's expression changed from shocked to smitten as George helped her up. The two then held hands as they walked into the school.

"Wow! I never knew your dad had it in him." remarked 1955 Goofy.

"Neither did I." agreed 1955 Marty.

"Just shows how much light he has in his heart." said 1955 Kairi.

Suddenly, Heartless spawned near the unconscious Biff, and then, he turned completely black with yellow eyes.

"Good grief, he's been turned into a Heartless!" cried 1955 Marty.

"The darkness in his heart got a hold of him." said 1955 Donald.

"Then we'll just have to get it out of him." declared 1955 Sora, summoning Kingdom Key.

1955 Riku summoned Way to the Dawn, 1955 Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, 1955 Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, 1955 Goofy summoned Knight's Shield, and 1955 Donald summoned both Mage's Staff and 1955 Marty's skateboard before tossing the board to the Hill Valley resident.

"So since Biff wasn't fully succumbed to the darkness he didn't turn into a full Heartless?" asked Marty, remembering 1985A Biff as the Hellraiser.

"Pretty much." replied Riku. "More like possessed. I should know because that's what Ansem did to me."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty watched the battle from beside the school, the 3 Keyblade wielders mentally taking notes on how they could improve their fighting skills.

After a while, 1955 Sora had finished Biff's Heartless off. Biff soon turned back to normal and 1955 Sora was out of Master Form.

"Man I love those forms!" complimented 1955 Marty.

"Come on, we must head back to that dance!" called 1955 Mickey.

The seven then ran back into the school just as a crowd formed around Biff. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty joined the,.  
"OK everybody, let's back up now, huh, let's backup, just everybody back up." said Marty.

"You heard him, give the guy a little bit of room, OK, a little bit of air." said Kairi.

"It's OK. We know CPR." said Sora.

Biff suddenly began to wake up.

"Hey…" he muttered as he saw four almost familiar faces.

"What's CPR?" asked a student.

Biff woke up and looked at the four teens in anger.

"You!" He exclaimed, angrily.

Marty noticed and punched Biff again, making him falls unconscious once more. Marty quickly took the Almanac out of Biff's jacket.

"That." Riku said to the student with a smirk.

"He's fine." nodded Marty as the four ran off.

"Hey, did you just take his wallet? They just took that guy's wallet" said the student.

* * *

Back at Lyon Estates, Doc was reloading the DeLorean with more garbage. Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were dealing with some Flood and Blue Shaker Unversed nearby. As soon as the last of them were vanquished, Marty's voice came in.

_"Doc, success, we got it!"_ said Marty.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cheered.

"Nice work guys!" Roxas said into his walkie-talkie.

"Thank goodness." Doc sighed in relief. "Great Marty, as soon as I reload the fusion generator, we'll meet you on the roof of the high school gym." Doc said into his walk-in-talkie.

* * *

"On the roof, 10-4." said Marty.

"Let's move." said Riku,

The four turned a corner… only to run into Biff's gang.

"Hey, it's him!" exclaimed 3-D, pointing at Marty.

"And he's in disguise!" added Skinhead.

"Uh oh!" said Kairi, worriedly.

"Guys, what's that?" Marty exclaimed, pointing in the other direction.

Match, Skinhead, and 3-D turned and looked, only for Sora, Riku, and Kairi to shove them down as they and Marty ran off.

The gang got up.

"Come on, let's get 'em!" said 3-D.

* * *

Back in Lyon Estates, everyone was piling back into the DeLorean. Doc drove while Mickey and Donald sat up front with Roxas and Goofy in the back.

"Alright everyone, let's get our friends!" said Doc.

"Try to be careful not to hit the sign." Mickey told the scientist.

"No worries Your Majesty, I got it." Doc said dismissively.

The DeLorean began to take off, but it accidentally hit the Lyon Estates billboard.

"Damn!" grumbled Doc.

Mickey just sighed.

As Doc tried to get the car moving, he accidentally turned the time circuits on, and the bump caused the Destination Time to turn to January 1st, 1885, 12:00. Strangely, no one noticed.

The DeLorean flew off with a flag pennant attached to the rear wheel.

* * *

Back at the school, Sora, Marty, Riku, and Kairi entered the dance. Marvin Berry is was on the stage singing "Earth Angel". 1955 Marty was also up there, playing the guitar alongside the Starlighters, and George and Lorraine were there dancing on the dance floor. 1955 Sora was dancing with 1955 Kairi, 1955 Donald with 1955 Goofy, and 1955 Riku with 1955 Mickey.

George waves to 1955 Marty up on the stage, said teenager waving back.

_"I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you..."_ sang Marvin.

George and Lorraine kissed.

Biff's gang entered the dance and the four teens quickly hid underneath a table. Marty's hat fell off and he grabbed it just in time.

"Let's do another one!" came Marvin's voice.

"Where'd they go? They just came in here?" asked Skinhead.

_"Something that cooks."_ came 1955 Marty's voice.

3-D spots 1955 Marty on the stage about to play "Johnny B Goode." The younger versions of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were up there as well.

"Look. How'd they get up on stage?" asked 3-D, pointing.

"I dunno, but when they get down we're gonna nail 'em." said Skinhead, glaring at the seven.

"How the hell'd they change clothes so fast?" asked Match as they walked towards the stage.

_"...an oldie where I come from."_ came 1955 Marty's voice as he spoke to the crowd. He then turned to Starlighters. "All right guys, it's a blues riff in B, watch me for the changes, and uh, try and keep up, OK?"

1955 Marty began to play the song. The audience began to dance the night away. 1995 Sora and Co. began to dance on stage.

**1955 Marty:** _Way down in Louisiana close to New Orleans  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
But he could play a guitar just like a-ringin' a bell  
Go go  
Go Johnny go go go  
Go Johnny go go go  
Go Johnny go go go  
Go Johnny go go go  
Johnny B. Goode_

During those lyrics, Biff's gang went up to the side of the stage. They decided to wait for him to finish the song before they nailed them. Only 1985 Marty, Sora, Riku, and Kairi saw them.

"We'd better warn the others." said Riku, worried.

Marty nodded as he quickly got out his walkie-talkie.

"Doc!" he called.

* * *

Somewhere above Hill Valley, the DeLorean was flying while trying not to be seen.

"_Doc, guys, come in!"_ Marty's voice came in.

"It's Marty!" exclaimed Goofy. "Hope everything's ok."

Doc grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Marty, come in!" Doc called.

"Listen guys, Biff's guys chased us into the gym and they're gonna jump… us!" explained Marty.

"Then get out of there!" said Doc as if the solution to the problem was obvious.

_"No not us-us!_" came Sora's voice. _"He means the us on stage singing and dancing to Johnny B. Goode!"_

Mickey's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh no! He means our _past selves_!" he told his friends.

"That mean's Biff's gang is gonna pound _them_!" exclaimed Donald.

"Great Scott! Your other selves will miss the lightning bolt at the clock tower, you won't get back to the future and we'll have a major paradox!" exclaimed Doc.

_"Wait, a paradox? You mean one of those things that could destroy the universe?"_ came Kairi's worried voice.

"Precisely!" said Doc. "Guys, you have to stop those Biff's gang at all costs but without being seen by your other selves - or Marty's parents!"

_"10-4!"_ came Marty's voice.

"_You can count on us Doc!"_ came Riku's voice.

* * *

Back in the parking lot, Biff woke up again.

"Where are they?" asked Biff.

"Who?" asked the student who thought Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty "took Biff's wallet."

"Calvin Klein, Roxas, Naminé, and Ansem." Biff replied.

"Who?" the student asked in confusion.

"The guy with the hat, the brunette, the redhead, and the tall guy. Where are they?" demanded Biff.

"Oh. He went that away." replied the student.

Biff ran off to the gym.

"I think they took your wallet!" the student called out. "I think they took his wallet." he told the gathered crowd.

* * *

Back at the dance, 1955 Marty continued to sing and play with the Satrlighters while everyone else danced away.

**1955 Marty:** _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack,  
__Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track.  
__Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade,  
__Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made  
__People passing by, they would stop and say,  
__'Oh my that little country boy sure could play'  
__Go go  
__Go Johnny go go go  
__Go Johnny go go go  
__Go Johnny go go go  
__Go Johnny go go go  
__Johnny B. Goode_

During these lyrics, 1985 Marty hummed along for a few moments, realizing that he was not half bad. Then, he and the three world-travelers saw Biff's gang again. They were on the side platform, with weapons, waiting for 1955 Marty and the six younger world-travelers to finish so they could beat them up _(even though it would just end up being the other way around)_.

"We have to stop them." said Sora.

"But we need to be discreet." added Riku.

Then, Kairi saw something above the gang: sandbags.

"Guys, maybe we could use those." she told the three male teens.

Sora, Marty, and Riku looked in Kairi's direction.

"Good eye Kai'!" smiled Sora. Kairi beamed in responde.

"Quick, to the banister!" said Marty.

Quickly, they climbed the rigging above the stage and slowly crawled across it. They looked down to see the younger versions of themselves, Mickey, DOnald, and Goofy play and dance to the tune.

They then saw Marvin make his phone call to his cousin.

"Chuck! Chuck! It's Marvin! _(pause)_ Your cousin Marvin BERRY! You know that new sound you're looking for? Well listen to THIS!" Marvin said to his cousin, holding the phone to the band.

After witnessing that, the four crawled towards the sandbags.

"I go this." Sora said with a smirk. He then summoned Kingdom Key and quickly sliced the rope holding the bags.

The bags fell on top of the gang, knocking them unconscious.

"Direct hit!" smirked Kairi.

**1955 Marty:** _His mama told him 'Someday you will be a man,  
__and you will be the leader of a big old band.  
__Many people coming from miles around,  
__to hear you play till the sun go down,  
__And one day maybe your name will be in lights,  
__saying __"Johnny B. Goode tonight"'  
__Go go  
__Go Johnny go  
__Go go go Johnny go  
__Go go go Johnny go  
__Go go go Johnny go  
__Go  
__Johnny B. Goode_

During those lyrics, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty climbed down near the unconscious gang. They then watched their younger selves, their younger friends, and the band on stage.

1955 Marty then went a bit overboard, and by the time he was finished playing some rock music, the dance was silent, looking at him. Strickland was covering his ears. 1955 Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cringed in embarrassment while looking at him with looks that said "Too much."

"Nice one McFly." teased Sora.

"Hey I was excited." shrugged Marty.

"It's ok, we all get too excited sometimes." giggled Kairi.

1955 Marty looked at the crowd. "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But your kids are gonna love it." he told them.

"C'mon, let's go." said Riku.

With that said, Sora, Marty, Kairi, and Riku ran off the stage. Riku took out his walkie-talkie.

"Guys, we got the book and the gang's unconscious." Riku told their friends.

_"Good work fellas._" came Mickey's voice. _"Doc says we'll be landing on the school roof in about 1 minute."_

"We'll be there." said Riku.

The four then ran into the hallway. They exited through the door. The 1955 versions of Marty and the six world-travelers exited as well but then saw Lorraine before they got to the door.

"Lorraine!" they all exclaimed.

* * *

1985 Marty watched this through the door.

"Marty, c'mon!" called Kairi.

"I just want to see this touching moment again." Marty told them.

Riku sighed. "Alright, but we'd better make this quick."

With that said, the three islanders joined Marty in watching through the door.

* * *

"Marty, I hope you don't mind but George asked to drive me home." said Lorraine.

"That's good. You guys are gonna be ok." 1955 Marty replied.

"Thanks again for introducing us to each other." thanked George.

"No problem at all." replied 1955 Sora.

* * *

Biff suddenly appeared at the door next to the group, who is still watching them.

"Hey buttheads!" snarled Biff.

Sora, Marty, Riku, and Kairi turned to the side and jumped when they saw Biff.

"You think those stupid disguises will get by me? Let's have it out. All of us, right now." demanded Biff.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty narrowed their eyes at Biff.

"No thanks." said Marty.

"Do us all a huge favor and get lost." sneered Riku.

"And treat your grandmother better." added Kairi, disapprovingly.

"Hasta la bye-bye." mocked Sora as the four began to walk away.  
Biff stared in disbelief. "What's the matter, where are you going? Are you _chicken_?" he demanded.

Mary froze. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stopped in their tracks with nervous expressions as they feared what Marty was going to do.

"That's it, isn't it? Nothing but little chickens." taunted Biff smugly.  
Marty turned around and walked towards Biff.

"Calvin…" Riku said warningly.

Marty looked at Biff straight in the eye. "Nobody calls me chick-"

Suddenly, 1955 Marty, Sora, and Co. exited the gym, slamming the door on 1985 Marty's head and causing him to fall over. Neither person saw the other, and Biff luckily didn't see them. Biff looked down towards 1985 Marty. He could see that Marty had the almanac.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed with wide eyes as he took the almanac. "You steal my stuff?!" He then kicked Marty in the stomach, making him groan in pain.

"Back off Biff!" shouted Sora as he, Riku, and Kairi glared at him.

But Biff ignored them as he kicked Marty again. "And that one's for my car!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi growled in anger with gritted teeth.

"What are you deaf _and_ stupid?! Leave him alone!" shouted Kairi.

Biff finally noticed them and he glared.

"And don't think you three are getting out of this as well!" he growled.

But Sora, Kairi, and Riku weren't scared as they summoned Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn, and Destiny's Embrace and aimed said Keyblades right in Biff's direction.

Biff did a double-take and ran away in fright.

"Who's the chicken now?!" shouted Sora.

Riku and Kairi helped Marty up as the Princess of Heart casted a cure spell.

"Marty, are you ok?" asked Riku.

"Am now." replied Marty. "Thanks guys."

"No problem Marty." smiled Kairi.

"Guys, Biff just took off in his car!" said Sora.

"Oh no!" gasped Kairi.

"C'mon, let's meet up with Doc and the others." said Riku.

Nodding, the four took off for the roof.

* * *

Soon, the four teenagers reached the high school's roof after running up the stairs, where they saw Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Doc with the DeLorean.

"There they are!" exclaimed Donald.

"Are you fellers ok?" asked Goofy.

"Did something happen?" asked Roxas.

"Guys, I blew it." said Marty sadly. "Biff nailed me, he took the book and he drove away with it in his car."

"Oh no!" Mickey exclaimed in horror.

"It's my fault, I should have gotten out of there sooner." groaned Mary sadly.

"And we should've convinced you get moving." sighed Sora.

"No time for that now, which way did he go?" asked Doc.

"East." replied Sora, pointing said direction.

"That's towards the River Road Tunnel." said Marty, looking in the direction Sora was pointing.

"Get in! Everyone!" shouted Doc.

With that said, everyone got into the DeLorean. Sora, Riku, and Marty sat up front with Doc while Kairi, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy sat in the back with Mickey on Kairi's lap.

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was:_

In the Grey Area, Ansem, Xemnas, Pete, Mortimer, Marluxia, and Larxene watched the scene before them.

"So those pipsqueaks think they can still get the almanac?" smirked Pete.

"Ha! Like they'll be able to succeed in doing so." sniggered Mortimer. "That Tannen kid's even tougher than last time."

"But the darkness in this one's heart failed him like last time." reminded Larxene. "So if we're gonna stop those losers from getting that book, then we'll need to up the ante."

"You mean get someone more powerful than Biff when he was a Heartless?" asked Pete.

"And more powerful than Biff when he becomes the Hellraiser in the future." said Marluxia.

Ansem smirked. "I'd be happy to do so." he said to his allies.

Xemnas nodded. "Very well then. I shall inform our superiors." he told his Heartless counterpart.

"Be sure to give them the beating of their lives." said Mortimer with a smirk.

"And that I shall." was all Ansem said before opening a corridor of darkness before going through it back to Hill Valley.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**One last chapter to go! See you all when I can! Don't forget to rate and review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Battle for the Book

_**The final chapter before Part 3. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Down River Road, the DeLorean flew above Biff's car, unseen by said teenager. Marty got out the binoculars.

"There he is, guys. Let's land on him and cripple his car."

"Marty, we're just trying to get the book _not_ kill him." said Riku.

"Plus, he's in a '46 Ford. We're in a DeLorean. He'd rip through us like we were tin foil." added Doc.

"So, what do we do?" asked Marty.

Doc just smirked. "I have a plan." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Biff continued driving down the road not noticing the flying DeLorean almost right behind him. He also had the radio on.

_"Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin, a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley." _said the Radio Announcer.

Marty opened the door to the DeLorean and set his left foot on the hoverboard, through the strap.

_"Good luck!"_ Sora whispered with an encouraging smile. Doc and the other six world-travelers.

Marty smiled and nodded as he took off and grabbed onto the back of Biff's car.

_"Serving Hill Valley and all of Hill County, you're tuned to KKHV, the voice of Hill Valley."_

Biff adjusted the tuning a bit. Marty looked at Doc, Sora, and Co. and gave them a thumbs-up. The eight returned the gesture and then the DeLorean flew off.

_"Turning to the community calendar, the Hill Valley Women's Club Bake Sale will be held tomorrow afternoon from 2-5 at the Community Center on Horace Road." _

Marty did his best to stay out of sight. He moved around the car until he was hanging onto the side of it.

_"For you sports fans out there, there was a lot of action today in college football. Here's what happened in the top 10. UCLA narrowly defeated Washington 19-17."_

Marty saw the Sports Almanac in the back of the car.

_"Michigan State crushed Minnesota 42-14."_

Biff grabbed the almanac just as Marty tried to grab it.

"_Ohio State beat Iowa 20-10. Michigan blanked Indiana 30-0."_

Biff checked the results in the almanac.

"Shit." Marty muttered to himself.

"Son of a bitch!" growled Biff as he read the results.

_"Oklahoma ripped Ohio State 52-0." _

Biff placed the sports book on the passenger seat. Marty spotted at and cheered in his head at his new chance.

_"West Virginia lost to Pittsburgh 26-7." _

Marty quietly opened the car door.

_"Maryland defeated Clemson 25-12. Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin, a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley."_

Biff looked around and saw Marty. Marty tried to grab the almanac. Biff turned to face the front again, before suddenly realising who it was and turned around again. He grabbed the book, as did Marty, and they were having a tug of war over it.

* * *

During that time, the DeLorean continued to fly over the tunnel.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" asked Kairi.

"Aw, I'm sure Marty will be fine." assured Mickey.

Suddenly, Riku seemed tense.

"Riku, something wrong?" asked Goofy.

"It's the darkness!" suddenly exclaimed.

Suddenly, all around the DeLorean came Rapid Thruster Heartless.

"The Heartless!" cried Donald.

"Get them away from the DeLorean!" exclaimed Doc.

"We'll get them!" said Sora.

Opening the doors, Sora, Riku, and Kairi leaped out and summoned Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn, and Destiny's Embrace and tossed them out, making them turn into their gliders. Donald summoned Mage's Staff and leaped onto Sora's glider. Goofy summoned Knight's shield and leaped onto Riku's. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivionand leaped onto Kairi's. Sora then joined Donald and summoned Master's Defender. Riku joined Goofy and summoned Soul Eater. Finally, Kairi joined Roxas and the former Nobody handed her his Oathkeeper Keyblade. The six then flew around and attacked the Rapid Thruster Heartless.

"I'll help you protect the DeLorean!" Mickey told Doc.

Mickey then leaped onto the top of the car and summoned both Star Seeker and Kingdom Key D and began firing spells against the Rapid Thrusters.

"Hope Marty's having better luck than we are." Doc muttered to himself.

* * *

Down below, Marty and Biff were still in a tug-o-war with the almanac, oblivious to all the commotion above them.

"Don't even… give me that book! Let it go!" demanded Biff.

He suddenly kicked Marty, and the almanac flew in the air, landing on Biff's windscreen.

Marty was still holding onto the car, and Biff spotted some barriers ahead.

"Let go of the car!" he shouted to Marty.

Biff drove around in circles, but both Marty and the almanac stay attached to the car. Biff drove forward, passing a sign that read, "Tunnel Ahead". Biff drove towards the tunnel edge, hoping to force Marty off. Marty got to the back of the car, and the side of the car was dented by the tunnel. Biff looks around and didn't see Marty anywhere.

"That'll teach him." Biff muttered to himself.

Biff tried to grab the almanac, but as he did so he looked in the mirror and spotted Marty.

Marty made his way towards Biff. Biff elbowed and punched Marty, and then spotted a truck approaching in the other direction. Biff dove past, and Marty used the hoverboard to escape - and then grabbed the almanac. Letting go of Biff's car, he stopped in the middle of the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, the DeLorean was now over the tunnel. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas had just finished off battling the Rapid Thruster Heartless.

Mickey dismissed his two Keyblades and got back into the time machine.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi flew up to the DeLorean, still carrying Donald, Goofy, and Roxas with them. After letting off Roxas and the Disney duo, the three islanders got into the time machine and joined their friends as their gliders were dismissed.

"Everything good?" asked Doc.

"All the Heartless are gone." said Kairi.

"Good." nodded Doc. "Now then, let's get ready to retrieve Narty and that almanac."

* * *

Inside the tunnel, Biff got to the edge and turned around. Marty looked at the other end seeing that it was a _long_ distance away.

Marty placed the almanac inside his jacket and tried to glide away on his hoverboard like it was a skateboard, but it wasn't picking up the paste fast enough.

Biff smirked as he revved up his car, pushed his foot on the pedal and raced off after Marty.

"Argh!" Marty exclaimed as he saw Biff heading straight towards him. He continuously tried to move faster, only slightly picking up the paste.

Biff was getting closer. He pushed the pedal down again and laughed evilly.

Marty was almost at the end of the tunnel but Biff was almost on him.

"Woah!" Marty exclaimed in alarm as he used all his might to go faster.

He was at the end of the tunnel when suddenly, Sora appeared! He was holding onto the glad pendant.

"Hello there!" Sora greeted casually as he extended his arm out.

Marty beamed as he grabbed Sora's hand. Doc drove the DeLorean into the air, pulling Sora and Marty up to safety. Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cheered as they watched the scene through the open car door.

Biff looked up in amazement.

"Go Doc!" cheered Marty.

"Hold on boys!" called Doc as he drove the DeLorean away.

Biff couldn't believe what he had just seen. He was so mesmerized he didn't see the truck in front of him until it was too late.

"Shit!" he screamed, swerving his car to the side, only for it to, once again, crash it's side into the back of the truck. To make matters worse for him… it was a manure truck. Manure powered all over him and his car once again.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty howled with laughter at the scene. Sora, Donald, and Goofy wiped away tears of laughter while Kairi and Mickey held their stomachs from all the laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes!" cheered Marty.

Biff emerged from the pile of manure.

"Manure! I hate manure!" he screamed in agony.

* * *

Down in Lyon Estates, the DeLorean flew to the billboard, and Sora and Marty let go of the flag ribbon.

Marty took his foot off the hoverboard and spoke to Doc and the world-travelers over their walkie-talkies. As the lightning storm started.

"Doc, is everything all right, over?" asked Marty.

_"10-4 Marty, but it's very miserable flying weather."_ replied Doc.

"We can see that Doc." chuckled Sora.

"But on the plus side, we've got the book!" shouted Marty as he brought it out of his jacket.

Suddenly, large black, shadowy hand yanked the book out of Marty's hands.

"What the hell?!" Marty exclaimed in alarm.

Sora and Marty turned around and there, standing down the street, was Ansem. His guardian flew behind him, handing the special Heartless the almanac.

"Ansem!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

* * *

In the DeLorean, Riku spotted Xehanort's Heartless.

"It's Ansem!" he exclaimed in shock. "And he's got the book!"

Seeing Ansem themselves, Kairi and Mickey opened the doors as they, Riku, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy leaped out and landed on the ground before running over to join Sora and Marty.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Riku.

Ansem just smirked as his guardian handed him the almanac. "I thought it would be obvious." he replied smugly. "I'm just trying to stop you from restoring the timeline. This world is already doomed to fall into darkness anyway. And it already has du to you pathetic guardians' negligence."

"Which is why we're trying to fix it!" snarled Donald.

"And you're not gonna stop us!" shouted Roxas.

Ansem chuckled darkly as he placed the almanac in his Organization cloak. "Even outnumbered, I can still defeat you." he said to the eight. "I have a guardian."

"We have a flying time machine." Sora said with a smirk.

As if to prove his point, Doc charged the time machine forward towards Ansem in hopes of ramming into him.

Ansem just chuckled darkly as he sent his guardian flying towards Doc. Suddenly, the guardian _grabbed_ the DeLorean by the hood and began to spin it around.

"Greeeeeeeat Scooooooottttttt!" Doc stuttered as he was spun around inside the time machine.

Then, Ansem's guardian managed to throw the DeLorean away into the night sky.

Sora, Marty, and Co. stared in horror as they heard Doc screams of fright faint away.

"DOC! NO!" screamed Marty.

Ansem just laughed evilly. "That scientist should've known better than to mess around with time. And it ended up costing everything."

The eight friends glared daggers at Ansem.

"That's it." growled Riku as he summoned Way to the Dawn. "You're leaving this world Ansem."

"And you're gonna give us that book back!" added Kairi as she summoned Destiny's Embrace.

Sora followed suit by summoning Kingdom Key, Mickey with Star Seeker, Roxas with Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Donald with Mage's Staff, and Goofy with Knight's Shield. Donald then handed Marty his Magnus Staff and Goofy gave him his Water Core+ Shield. Mary caught both as he leaped onto his hoverboard.

Ansem just chuckled darkly as he folded his arms and flew into the air, he and his guardian ready to fight.

_(Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Ansem_

_Party members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck _

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey _

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

_Marty_

Ansem's guardian charged forwards and tried to grab the heroes, but Sora and Riku countered the attack by slashing the arms with their Keyblades. Mickey and Kairi then fired Firaga spells to injure the guardian. While this happened, Roxas casted a double blizzard spell with Keyblades against Ansem. Ansem retaliated by firing orbs or darkness at the heroes. Roxas, Donald, and Kairi were hit, but they got the last laugh when Riku fired a Perlza spell against Ansem. Mickey then casted a cure in those who were hit.

Marty flew forward on his hoverboard using the Lyon Estates sign to propel forwards. He bashed both weapons against the guardian's head before flying towards Ansem. Suddenly, Ansem Fire more dark orbs towards Marty, but he managed to block them while Mickey helped defend the rest. Goofy then bashed his shield against Ansem before doing Goofy-Tornado in the air. Riku and Roxas then fired a Dark Firaga spell against the guardian while Sora and Donald leaped into the air and slashed and bashed Ansem with their weapons. Mickey then casted a Thundaga Shot against the guardian's head before firing Meteor Shower at Ansem. Marty then hit his shield with the staff like it was a baseball and the shield few right into Ansem's stomach before Marty flew by and punched the seeker of darkness in the face.

Donald the casted a thunder spell against the guardian, weakening it. Roxas then used Oathkeeper to strike Ansem with a Cyclone spell, knocking him away and then used Oblivion to cast Balloon on the guardian, damaging it some more. The guardian was finally defeated when Kairi fired an Ignite spell to stun Ansem. Ansem then broke free and tried to fire more orbs of darkness now that his guardian was defeated, but was hit in the chest by three pillars that were casted by Mickey's Raging Storm spell. Ansem was getting weaker with each blow he received as he tried to summon more dark orbs. Sora saw him try to do so, and then transformed into his white Final Form attire, Kingdom Key and Master's Defender floating behind him. Sora flew forwards and unleashed Finals Strike on Ansem, finally defeating him.

_(Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ends)_

Ansem fell to the ground on his back as his guardian disappeared. Sora landed on the ground, dismissed his Keyblades, and changed back into his 1955 clothes. He then bravely walked over to the defeated Organization member, unzipped the clock, and grabbed the almanac.

"It's over Ansem." said Sora with a hard glare.

Ansem grunted as he struggled to stand up again. He clutched his right arm and he smirked wickedly as the eight friends.

"Very well then. Restore the timeline." he huffed. "But don't think that it will be enough to protect this world from the darkness forever. It will be back to it's dark-filled state sooner or later."

With that said, Ansem turned around, summoned a corridor with his non-hurt hand, and walked through it back to the castle.

Everyone else dismissed their weapons as Sora ran over to them with the book.

"I got it!" he told them.

"Good work Sora." congratulated Mickey. "Good work everyone." he added to the rest.

"Thanks Mickey." smiled Riku.

Just then…

_"Marty! Sora! World-travelers! Come in!"_

Everyone gasped as they heard a familiar voice sound out through their walkie-talkies.

"Doc?!" Marty exclaimed into hi walkie-talkie.

_"10-4!"_ came the reply.

"Doc! You're ok!" Kairi said happily.

"_Sure am."_ came the reply._ "And if you'll look up towards the sign..."_

The eight friends looked up to the sky and saw Doc in the DeLorean flying towards them and hovered above the Lyon Estates sign.

_"After Ansem's guardian tossed me away, it took me some time for me to get the DeLorean under control before I crashed into my old garage."_ said Doc. _"The weather seems to be getting more stronger than earlier. I'm going to have to turn and make a landing from this direction. I'll have to circle round and make a long approach from the south. Have you got the book?"_

"We got it alright!:" said Sora, waving it so Doc could see tit.

_"Burn it!"_ said Doc.

"Roger that!" said Sora.

Riku then spotted an old bucket near the Lyon Estates sign. "Sora! Bring it here!" he called as he grabbed the bucket.

Sora obliged as he ran over to where Riku was and set the almanac in. Marty brought the matchbox he took from Biff's Pleasure Paradise. Everyone hovered around to make sure the sports book was destroyed.

Marty lit a match and had the fire touch the book. Slowly, then quickly, the almanac was up in flames.

They then all looked at the matchbox. The words began to change! They changed from "Biff's Pleasure Paradise" to "Biff Auto Dealing."

Marty then pulled out the newspaper that talked about George getting murdered in 1985A. The headline changed from _"George McFly Murdered"_ to_ "George McFly Honored"_.

Everyone gasped before beaming happily.

"We did it!" Sora cheered.

"Your dad's ok! A-hyuck!" cheered Goofy

"And Hill Valley's safe from Biff, the Organization, and the darkness!" cheered Kairi.

Marty pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Doc, Doc, the newspaper changed! Now my father's alive! That means everything's back to normal, right?"

* * *

Inside the DeLorean, Doc pulled out the newspaper he had. The headlines changed from _"Emmett Brown Committed"_ to _"Emmett Brown Commended"_, _"Nixon To Seek Fifth Term"_ to _"Reagan To Seek Second Term"_ and _"Biffco Builds New Dioxin Plant" _to _"Mayor Wilson Vetoes Zoning Bill"_.

Doc beamed happily. The future was indeed safe. "Mission accomplished!" he said to his friends.

* * *

_Street: _

"That means Jennifer's OK and Einie's OK, right?" asked Marty.

_"That's right Marty! It's the ripple effect, the future is back."_ replied Doc. "_Now let's go home!"_

"Right Doc, let's get our asses back to the futur" said Marty

Suddenly, there was a lightning strike, bringing down a tree. Everyone jumped in alarm.

"Gawrsh!" screamed Goofy.

"Waaaaaaaak!" Donald quacked in alarm.

"Gosh, that was a close one!" said Mickey.

"Storm must be getting stronger." said Riku as he looked up to the sky.

"Doc, Doc, are you OK?" Marty asked.

_"That was a close one guys, I almost bought the farm!"_ replied Doc.

"Be careful up there Doc!" Mickey called up in concern.

"Yeah, you don't want to get struck by lightning-" began Marty.

Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning struck the DeLorean, causing it to spin around and accelerate until it reached 88mph. With a flash the DeLorean disappeared.

Everyone stared in horror at the scene.

"DOC!" the seven world-travelers exclaimed in horror.

Marty tried to contact the scientist with his walkie-talkie. "Doc? Doc? Doc, come in Doc! Doc, do you read me?! Do you read me Doc?! Come in Doc!" Marty called in a panic.

The pennant, which had been attached to the DeLorean, landed on the street.

"Oh no!" Marty gasped as it started to rain. "He's gone! The Doc's gone!" he cried in horror and sadness.

Marty fell to his knees, feeling like he was gonna cry. Everyone else shared his pain. Kairi hugged Sora and sobbed into his shoulders. Sora returned the hug, softly crying himself. Donald and Goofy held each other as they began to cry loudly. Mickey felt tears streaming down his face as he began to softly cry. Riku and Roxas were silent as they let tears fall down their faces. It seemed now that Doc was truly gone.

Suddenly, they saw some light beams appear. They turned around to see a van pull up. Wiping their tears away, they saw a man come out. He's wearing a hat and a trench coat and looks very mysterious.

"Are your names Marty McFly, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy?" the man asked.

"Yeah?" answered Marty as he and the worldly-travelers looked at the man in confusion.

"I've got something for you." said the man. He then reached into his jacket - and pulled out a gun. Sora, Marty, and Co. immediately raised their hands in shocked surrender. "Oops, not that." the man said sheepishly, pocketing the gun. He then pulled out something else. "It's a letter." he told them.

"A letter for us?" asked Riku, raising an eyebrow.

"That's impossible." said Marty in disbelief as he hid his walkie-talkie in his jacket. "Who the hell are you?"

"Western Union." replied the man. "Actually a bunch of us guys at the office were kinda hoping maybe you could shed some light on the subject. You see, we've had that envelope in our possession for the past 70 years. It was given to use with the explicit instructions that it be delivered to eight people matching your descriptions... _(brings an umbrella out)_ ...answering to the names of Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas, at this exact location, at this exact minute, November 12th 1955. We had a little bet as to whether these people would actually be here - looks like I lost!" he added with a laugh

Marty started opening the letter. Sora and Co. gathered around him.

"Did you say 70 years?" Marty asked the Western Union man.

"Yeah, 70 years, 2 months and 12 days to be exact. Here, sign on line 6 please, here you are." said the Western Union man, gives Marty a clipboard and Marty signed on line 6.

Marty reads the bottom of the letter - it said: "'Doc' Emmett L Brown, September 1st, 1885".

"It's from the Doc!" Marty exclaimed in shock.

"Read it!" said Roxas.

Marty did so. "'Dear Marty, if my calculations are correct you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First let me assure you that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt-'"

The eight friends' eyes widened as they registered what Marty had just read. "_1885_?!" they all exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, it says 'September 1885' at the bottom!" exclaimed Kairi, pointing to the bottom of the letter.

"No wait kids, wait a minute, what's this all about?" asked the Western Union man

"He's alive! The Doc's alive! He's in the old west but he's alive!" replied Marty happily.

Sora and the other six world-travelers cheered at the exciting news.

"Tell me kids, are you all right? Do you need any help?" asked the Western Union man.

"There's only one man who can help us." replied Marty.

Marty then grabbed his hoverboard, tucked the letter into his jacket and ran down the street. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy quickly followed.

* * *

_Courthouse Square_

Down at the clocktower, 1955 Doc was still holding onto holding the cables. He watched the DeLorean, with 1955 Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy inside, approach the clocktower. Doc finished connecting everything and then slid down the rope, shouting as he did.

The DeLorean reached 88mph and let off blue flashes.

Doc got the cable out of the branch. Lightning struck the clocktower at 10:04, and the lightning caused electricity to go down the cables, which Doc reconnected just in time, getting himself a slight electric shock as he did so.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as he fell onto the ground.

The lightning entered the flux capacitor. 1955 Sora, Marty, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were sent back to 1985. Doc watched in awe at the scene before getting up and danced with delight because the experiment was successful.

"Yoo! It works! Ha, ha, ha!" he cheered.

He then turned to the Courthouse. After looking at it, he turned to his car, just as 1985 Marty, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came running up to him.

"Doc! Doc! Doc!" shouted Marty.

"What?" Doc asked in confusion, not noticing them.

"Doc!" shouted Sora.

Doc turned and saw the eight. His eyes widened.

"Ahh! Ghosts!" he exclaimed in shock.

"OK, relax Doc, it's us, it's us, it's Marty, Sora, and the world-travelers!" said Marty, gesturing to himself and the seven worldly-travelers.

"No it can't be you… I just sent you back to the future!" Doc exclaimed in disbelief and confusion.

"You did." nodded Sora. "But we're back… _from_ the future!

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped.

He suddenly fainted.

"Oh dear." mumbled Mickey.

Marty bent down to Doc's level. "Doc. C'mon Doc, wake up…" he said, trying to wake up his friend.

"It's no use Marty, we're just gonna have to wait until he comes to." sighed Riku.

"We'd better take him home." said Mickey.

Marty sighed as he got up. "Alright. I'll take him home in the car. You guys follow on your gliders." he said to the seven non-Hill Valley residents.

"Ok." nodded Sora.

Riku then helped Marty get Doc into his car.

"See you there." said Marty as he got into the driver's seat, started up the car, and drove off.

"Welp, looks like we're extending our stay." shrugged Mickey.

"Then let's make it a good one." said Sora. "We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"You got that right." chuckled Riku.

Riku and Kairi then summoned their gliders. Mickey, Goofy, and Roxas rode with Kairi while Sora and Donald rode with Riku. They set off for Doc's house.

It looked like they were staying in Hill Valley a little longer than they expected.

* * *

_(Johnny B. Goode [Back to the Future cover] plays)_

Directed by:  
J. Tom

Produced by:  
J. Tom

Haley Joel Osment

Tony Anselmo

Bill Farmer

David Gallagher

Hayden Panettiere

Bret Iwan

Jesse McCartney

Michael J. Fox

Christopher Lloyd

Lea Thompson

Thomas F. Wilson

with  
Elisabeth Shue

and  
Richard Epcar

Crispin Glover  
Marc McClure  
Claudia Wells

J.J. Cohen  
Casey Siemaszko  
Billy Zane

J. Tom presents:  
**Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 2**

* * *

_Mid-Credits Scene:_

Back in the Castle That Never Was, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Marluxia, and Larxene had watched the whole events happen in the Grey Area.

"Looks like they're taking an extended stay." Mortimer chuckled in amusement.

"Any news on Ansem?" asked Pete.

"Xemnas says he's recovering just nicely." replied Marluxia.

"That's good." nodded Maleficent. "With that said, I'm going to work on some more spells. Pet, Mortimer, check on Magica. She's trying to recruit more help from your home world before it's sealed off from the likes of us." she said to the cat and rat.

"Right away ma'am!" the two said in unison before scurrying off. Maleficent then teleported away.

"I'm gonna do some more training." Marluxia said to his old partner-in-crime. "You coming."

"I'll catch up." was all Larxene said.

Marluxia nodded as he teleported away.

Larxene was alone for a while before turning to a figure in an Organization cloak with the hood up. He was looking out the window.

"I still find it hard to believe that it's that Sora boy that's supposed to be the one to save you." Larxene scoffed.

"He won't be able to succeed." the figure said, in a voice that sounded just like Ansem's. "This heart belongs to the darkness."

Larxene smirked evilly. "Which is why you're a good candidate for our group… Terra."

The figure removed his hood to reveal a man around 20 years old with gray hair and gold vessel eyes. It was the missing Keyblade wielder Terra, or rather, Terra-Xehanort, who just chuckled evilly.

* * *

_(Back to the Future theme plays)_

(CAST)

Starring

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Guest Starring

Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr., and Marlene McFly

Crispin Glover as George McFly

Jess Harnell as Wallet Kid and Western Union man

Jessie J as Herself

Stan Lee as Himself  
_(archive audio)_

Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown

Jesse McCartney as Roxas

Marc McClure as Dave McFly

Rob Paulsen as TV Narrator, Male V.O.'s, and Driver

Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer Parker

Lea Thompson as Lorraine Baines-McFly

Kairi Wahlgren as Female V.O.'s

Frank Welker as Einstein

Claudia Wells as Linda McFly

Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen, Griff Tannen, and Gertrude Tannen

Also Starring

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Jim Cummings as Pete

Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort

Richard Epcar as Ansem and Terra-Xehanort

Keith Ferguson as Marluxia

Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

Shanelle Workman as Larxene

Co-Starring  
_(all archive audio)_

Lindsey Whitney Barry as Hoverboard Girl 2

Mark Campbell as Singing Marty

J.J. Cohen as Skinhead

John Erwin as Radio Sportscaster

E. Casanova Evans as "Michael Jackson" Video Waiter

Flea as Needles

Charles Fleischer as Terry

Lisa Freeman as Babs

Donald Fullilove as Goldie Wilson III

Charles Gherardi as "Ayatollah Khomeini" Video Waiter

Jim Ishida as Fujitsu

Jay Koch as "Ronald Regan" Video Waiter

Jason Scott Lee as Whitey

Marty Levy as Cab Driver

Ricky Dean Logan as Data

Judy Ovitz as Antique Store Saleswoman

Theo Schwartz as Hoverboard Girl 1

Casey Siemaszko as 3-D

John Thornton as Video Game Boy 2

Mary Ellen Trainor as Officer Reese

Darlene Vogel as Spike

Harry Waters Jr. as Marvin Barry

Stephanie E. Williams as Officer

Elijah Wood as Video Game Boy 1

Billy Zane as Match

* * *

_After Credits Scene:_

_Hill Valley, 1885:_

70 years ago from the era Marty, Sora, and Co. were stuck in, the townsfolk were all doing their normal routines in the Old West version of Hill Valley. None of them noticed Vanitas stand on top of the incomplete clocktower, looking over the town.

"Now then, who to use for a suitable pawn…" Vanitas mused as he grinned darkly.

* * *

In Loving Memory of:

Peter Fonda  
_(Thomas and the Magic Railroad)_

February 23, 1940 - August 16, 2019

"_Well Lady, this is your Shining Time Too."_

"_Now, we'll always remember our Shining Time together."_

Rest well Peter. Your character Burnett Stone will always be a part of my childhood memory. You truly did take the magic journey like your fellow T&TMR castmates.

_(Cue Thomas and Lady's train whistles and Mr. Conductor and Junior's magic conductor whistles as a heartwarming set off)_

Now it's your Shining Time.

* * *

_**Rate and review, an I'll see you all in the next story!**_

* * *

Coming soon:

**Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 3**


End file.
